SE TIENEN QUE CASAR
by hale cullen anna
Summary: SUS PADRES QUIEREN CASARLOS,ELLOS SE ODIAN , LOS MANDAN DE VIAJE PARA QUE SE CONOSCAN PERO MAS QUE CONOCERSE SE ODIARAN,SE AMARAN,SE DECEARAN SOLO EN SEMANAS ... MAL SUMARY ,EXB RXEM, AXJ
1. Chapter 1

Los dos eran ricos y poderosos y sus familias querían unir fortunas y empresas los Swan Y los Cullen sabían que si se unían sus empresas serian el imperio mas grande de hoteles, bancos y hospitales ya que ambas familias tenían esos negocios.

.

Los cullen y los Swan sabían que la única manera de unir sus fortunas era casado a su hijos el problema es que ni los hijos swan ni los hijos cullen se querían es mas se odiaban..

Charlie y Renne Swan tenían dos hijas Isabella y Alice, y un hijo Emmett , emmett era el mayor de los hermanos Swan tenia 28 años, Bella (asi le dicen de cariño a Isabella ) tiene 24 años y alice 22

Carlisle y Esme Cullen tres hijos Rosalie y Jasper que eran gemelos y tenian 27 años y edward que tenia 25.

Ahora los cullen y los sawan estaban ideando un plan para que se formara alguna pareja entre sus hijos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les parece?

Se les hace interesante esta historia?

Bueno pues espero sus comentarios para que me digan que opinan


	2. PLANEANDO

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE **

**Hola de nuevo esta es la nueva historia que mi loca cabeza me hizo escribir, espero les guste .**

GRACIAS A:

**Jessica- subiré uno o dos capítulos por dia , y a parte la historia no es muy larga **

**Ondyne- gracias y si ya tengo dos o tres sorpresas para esas parejas**

**E****rick halen- mil gracias por decirme eso me haces muy feliz y respecto a la historia de ENEMIGOS AMOR O PASION? Mis ideas se largaron de vacaciones, pero hoy o mañana actualizo esa historia y no sabes que ideas tengo jaja**

**Los Swan y los Cullen, quieren que sus hijos se emparejen, solo que hay un problema ellos se odian a muerte ****.**

**Sofia Swan- espero te guste , y claro que actualizare pronto **

La familia swan y los cullen, planearon como hacer para que sus hijos se conocieran mejor.

**UNA CITA ENTRE LOS SWAN Y LOS CULLEN **

Esme- ustedes creen que los muchachos acepten?

Renne- bueno en realidad no les diremos que irán ellos 6

Charlie- conociendo a tus hijas se pondrán histéricas

Renne- si claro cuando hacen berrinche solo son mis hijas no? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Esme- no te preocupes querida que carlisle me dice lo mismo – ambas mujeres rieron

Carlisle- bueno y que haremos para que acepten ese viaje?

Renne- la verdad no se bella no se separa de la empresa ni aunque este muriendo de gripa y alice no tolera el campo y emmett ni se diga

Esme- si te entiendo, rosalie y edward serán los mas difíciles de convencer

Charlie- pero creen que acepten?

Carlisle- no lo se pero tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para que ellos estén ahí

Charlie- bueno y si después de este viaje no aceptan?

Renne- pues decidiremos nosotros – dijo secamente

Esme- no creo que esa sea la mejor opción-

Charlie- yo estoy de acuerdo contigo esme , ellos ya no son unos niños que se dejan influenciar

Carlisle-pero es hora de que sienten cabeza, edward solo se la pasa de mujer en mujer y eso no es de caballeros , rosalie no se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea su boutique y jasper tiene demasiado tiempo solo

Esme- en eso tienes razón cariño, pero no podemos obligarlos a nada y menos a tu hija

Renne- yo estoy de acuerdo con carlisle, mis hijos también están bastante alejados de lo que charlie y yo les enseñamos, emmett también cambia de novia como se zapatos, bella solo se preocupa por el trabajo y ni siquiera tiene amigos y alice solo piensa en que comprar y sigue esperando que llegue el príncipe azul, y cada que ve a un chico guapo se enamora según ella

Charlie- si renne pero no por eso vamos a obligarlos a casarse, se que ambas familias nos beneficiaríamos con algo así pero no podemos sacrificar la felicidad de nuestros hijos

Carlisle. Bueno hagamos este ultimo intento y después veremos están de acuerdo?

Esme – si y espero este no salga como el ultimo

Renne- ni me recuerdes querida

_Flash__ back _

_Rosalie- valla los hermanitos swan que sorpresa?_

_Emmett- miren la rubiecita sabe saludar_

_Japer- siempre eres un idiota o te tomas descansos? Intento defender a su hermana_

_Alice- miren yo que pense que jasper era mudo aparte de retrasado pero no nada mas es retrasado – contesto burlandose _

_Emmett- ya pequeña no discutas con idiotas – dijo su hermano tomando por los hombros _

_Rosalie- no le aconsejes eso puede que tu propia hermana no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra – dijo riendo _

_Bella- la barbie sabe defenderse, que no tienes que ir a ver si tus trapitos se venden? dijo con desprecio _

_Edward- me imagino que es envidia ya que sus trapitos como tu le dices solo son para mujeres femeninas no para ti._

_Emmett- que insinúas imbecil_

_Edward- no yo no insinuó nada solo digo lo que veo._

_Alice- y que es según tu?- pregunto irritada_

_Edward- pues lo que se ve y lo que todo mundo dice, que isabella es una amargada , frígida, y que vuela para solteron.. –_

_Edward no pudo terminar de decir la ultima frase ya que tenia emmett encima _

_Fin flash back _

Esme- si la verdad es que esa cena fue un desastre , lo que no entiendo es por que se llevan tan mal

Renne- no lo se pero , este es ultimo intento que hecemos por las buenas

Carlisle- yo te apoyo renne , estos muchachos han perdido la cabeza

Charlie- pues esperemos las cosas mejoren .

Ese mismo día los cullen y los swan organizaron todo para el viaje de sus hijos pero venia la parte difícil , convencerlos de que viajara

**CASA DE LOS CULLEN **

Edward , Rosalie y Jasper , se encontraban reunidos en la sala

Esme- hijos me da gusto que esten los tres reunidos

Rosalie- hola mama – saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Jasper- por que? Pasa algo?

Carlisle- nada grave hijo

Edward- pues a mi me dejaron muy alarmado desde que me llamaron para decirme que querían que hoy no saliera, que pasa?

Rosalie- por dios edward por un dia que no tengas revolcón no se acaba el mundo

Esme- rosalie no hables asi – dijo regañándola

Jasper- bueno que es lo que pasa

Esme- nada solo que queríamos informarle a su hermana que en forks quieren abrir una boutique de ella- dijo nerviosa

Edward- y para eso me dejaron salir hoy – pregunto gruñendo

Carlisle- el problema es que ella tiene que viajar y no queremos que lo haga sola

Rosalie- papa no es la primera vez que viajare sola

Esme- lo sabemos hija solo que es un pueblo a donde tienes que ir y la verdad es que nos gustaría que tus hermanos te acompañaran

Edward- mama no puedes perdime eso a mi , yo que voy a hacer en un pueblo, les recuerdo que yo tengo una vida, por que no va nada mas jasper que el de verdad no tiene nada interesante que hacer-

Jasper- ya edward no pasa nada por unos dias lejos de tus conquistas , aparte rosalie es mas importante que tus mujeres o no?

Edward- claro que es mas importante, pero- lo interrumpió su padre

Carlisle- pero nada es una orden los dos acompañaran a rosalie , y ya hemos rentado la casa donde se quedaran

Esme- asi que prepárense que salen mañana a primera hora , llegaran a Seattle y ahí los esperara un chofer que los llevara a la casa

Carlisle- la persona interesada en poner al boutique ira a verte rosalie , para hablar contigo

Rosalie- que emoción seria la tercera tienda que abriríamos – dijo brincando

Edward.- bueno pues ya que

Jasper- calma hermano no puede ser tan malo

Asi los tres retoños de los cullen salieron a su habitaciones para preparar su equipaje

Esme- espero esto funcione y nuestros hijos no nos odien por meternos en su vida

Carlisle- estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien , solo espero que renne y charlie logren convencer a su hijos

**CASA DE LOS SWAN **

Renne- alice, emmett , bella vengan por favor- grito su madre ya que ellos estaba en sus habitaciones

Charlie- espero esto salga bien

Renne- tu tranquilo ya sabes lo que tienes que decir ok

Alice-que pasa mama

Renne- esperemos a tus hermanos

Bella- que paso?

Emmett- todo bien?-Pregunto preocupado

Charlie- si hijo todo bien , lo que pasa es que quería pedirles un favor

Bella- claro papa de que se trata

Charlie- lo que pasa es que hay un pueblo que se llama forks y unas personas están interesadas en hacer unas invenciones en nuestro banco

Bella- wow que bien – dijo emocionada

Charlie- el problema es que yo no puedo ir y me gustaría saber si puedes ir tu – pregunto a bella

Bella- claro papa , cuando me iria

Renne- nada de me iria señorita , sola no vas

Bella- mama no seria la primera vez que viajo sola , no soy una niña

Charlie- tu madre tiene razón , aparte a estos inversionistas no los conozco asi que emmet tu acompañaras a tu hermana

Emmett- me imagino que no tengo otra opción ,

Bella- pero papa- dijo aburrición

Charlie- pero nada , iras con emmett

Renne- por que no los acompañas tu alice , se que cerca de forks se encuentra un lugar llamado port angel y esta lleno de tiendas y centros comerciales

Alice- de verdad? – dijo con los ojos iluminados

Charlie- si aparte asi no te quedaras solita en esta casa

Alice- me parece una idea genial

Charlie- bueno pues alístense por que salen mañana a primera hora , a Seattle ya estando allá un chofer los esperara para llevarlos a la casa que he rentado , y los inversionistas te veran ahí bella

Bella- me parece perfecto

Alice- que ya tenian todo planeado?- dijo la pequeña duende con duda

Renne- si por que yo iria con tu padre , pero ya vez que no podemos ir – contesto rápidamente

Cuando los hermanos swan se retiraron

Renne- bueno lo difícil ya paso

Charlie- dudo que lo difícil halla pasado

Renne- por que o dices?

Charlie- por que espero nuestros hijos no nos maten por meternos en sus vidas

**QUE LES PARECIO? ME QUIEREN MATAR? JAJAJA COMO SE DAN CUENTA LOS CULLEN Y LOS SWAN SI QUIEREN UNIR SUS FORTUNAS PERO MAS QUE NADA QUIEREN A SUS HIJOS MAS ESTABLES **

**BUENO ESPERO SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS**

**SALUDOS **

**BOTONCITO VERDE **


	3. ENCUENTROS

BELLA POV

Mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto , la verdad me ilusionaba mucho este viaje. Necesitaba pensar en lo que era mi vida, la verdad es que había momentos en los que me preguntaba si lo que decían de mi era verdad. El único novio que había tenido era Mike newton y me fue bastante mal con el de hecho el había corrido el rumor de que era frígida y fría , y lo peor del caso es que yo si lo amaba y el me dejo por mi amiga Jessica Stanley , aunque eso paso hace 4 años , no he podido superar esa traición, yo creo que por ese motivo no tengo amigas y mi vida sexual se volvió nula.

Si mi vida sexual en 4 años ha sido de cero amantes, y la verdad es que no me interesa conseguir a nadie,

Alice- que emoción – grito mi hermana

Emmet- duende no le veo lo emocionante a irnos a encerrar a un pueblo- dijo molesto

Bella- pues yo si lo estoy

Alice- si claro todo lo que tenga que ver con numero te emociona- dijo sacándole la lengua

Bella- bueno pues en cuanto nos instalemos tenemos que salir a rentar un auto para poder movernos

Emmet- que sean dos. Dicen que las pueblerinas son preciosas- dijo riendo

Alice- emmet que no puedes dejar de pensar en mujeres

Bella- mis papas quieren que sientes cabeza sabes?

Emmet- mira yo no me meto en lo que ustedes hacen asi que no se metan en lo mio ok?

Alice- hermanito que no te dan ganas de enamorarte?

Emmet- mira que yo me pueda enamorar . es muy difícil y saben perfectamente bien por que o ya se les olvido?

Bella- claro que no hermano y mejor no hablemos de eso , que cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de matarla

Alice- pero primero la torturamos si?

Emmet- gracias

Bella- no tienes por que darlas somos tus hermanas y siempre estaremos contigo y te apoyaremos en todo

Alice- claro que si hermanito. Aunque te aclaro que para nosotras ninguna mujer será suficiente para ti

Emmet- lo se pequeña, por eso no pienso volver a enamorarme – contesto abrazando a sus hermanas

Pasajeros del vuelo 231 con destino a Seattle favor de abordar

Bella- ese es nuestro vuelo

Emmet- vamos antes de que huya – dijo riendo

EDWARD POV

Llegamos al aeropuerto , la verdad yo esta molesto por que mis papas me habían obligado a venir con Rosalie. Pero no por el hecho de alejarme de mis conquistas como decían mis hermanos, si no por que yo tenia nada que hacer en un pueblo

Rosalie – me encanta la idea de que vamos a ir a abrir otra de mis tiendas no están emocionados?

Edward- si no ves lo emocionado que estoy- conteste sarcásticamente

Jasper- a mi si me gusta la idea de salir los tres juntos como hace años no lo hacíamos

Edward- me imagino ya que nunca sales – dijo burlándose

Rosalie- no seas grosero Edward que jazz no sea un hombre que brinque de cama en cama es diferente

Edward- ya lo se solo lo dije para molestarlo

Jasper- no para nada si a ti no se te da lo molestarme –dijo molesto

Edward- ya hermano por favor no te pongas asi ok?

Rosalie- por cierto hermanito que has pensado de lo que te dijimos edward y yo la ultima vez de las swan?

Jasper- en primera se llama alice en segunda no he pensado nada, ella me odia y la verdad no se por que

Edward- pues si es igual a su hermana es mejor que ni te le acerques.

Rosalie- no yo creo que alice es diferente a sus locos y estupidos hermanos

Jasper- por que a ti no te cae emmett?

Rosalie- por mujeriego, egolatra, infantil, estupido y mil cosas mas- dijo poniéndose roja

Edward- para ti todos los swan son iguales – dijo con asco

Jasper- no sera que odias a bella por que no la has tenido en tu cama? – pregunto en tono de burla

Edward- por dios , nada mas de imaginarme con esa mujer me dan nauseas

Rosalie- miren ya no hablemos de los swan es un tema desagradable para mi

Pasajeros del vuelo 231 con destino a Seattle favor de abordar

Edward- ese es nuestro vuelo

Rosalie – ya edward quita esa cara de sufrimiento solo serán dos o tres días a lo mucho – dijo tomándolo del brazo

Edward- si como sea – dijo molesto

Cuando nos dirigimos a abordan nuestro avión imagine ver a los swan, pero claro que no podía ser , esos imbeciles que tenían que hacer en nuestro vuelo , asi que pensé que era por que habíamos estado hablando de ellos

Cuando mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos a bordado pensé haber visto a bella swan, pero claro que no era ella, esa mujer era un témpano , era fría , amargada, pero aunque me doliera reconocerlo hermosa, mi amigo mike newton me había platicado lo que había pasado con ella y la verdad es que no pude entender como pudo dejarla por Jessica stanley , se me hacia absurdo, aunque bueno mike había engañado a bella con muchas mujeres mientras estuvieron juntos, el siempre me decía que ella era sumamente aburrida y que nada le parecía bien, que en lo único que pensaba era en el trabajo y la verdad es que eso harta a cualquier hombre, y siempre se vestía demasiado formal para mi gusto, siempre sus trajes sastres que no dejaban ver un centímetro de piel.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle pensé ver a emmet swan , pensar en ellos me estaba afectando, hasta mis hermanos se burlaron de mi.

Cuando salimos de aeropuerto nos espera un chofer, que nos llevaría a la casa que nos rentaron nuestros padres, en cuanto terminara de instalarme saldría a rentar un auto no pensaba quedarme encerrado en esa casa.

Cuando llegamos por a la casa el chofer bajo nuestras maletas, nos dejos afuera de la casa nos , y se marcho sin decir nada,.

Jasper- que le pasa a ese sujeto?

Edward- que esperabas estamos en un pueblo – dijo gritando

Rosalie- ya cálmense,

Edward – me puedes explicar como demonios voy a ir a pueblo a rentar un auto?

Rosalie- caminando?

Jasper- por dios edward no estamos tan lejos de pueblo

Edward- o si claro lo dice el deportista de la familia no?

Rosalie- bueno pues entremos para acomodarnos y después veremos como le hacemos para ir al pueblo les parece?

Así mis hermanos y yo entramos a la casa, esta muy bonita eso había que reconocerlo, tenia todas la comodidades así que me dispuse a tomar una de las habitaciones del tercer piso , jazz y rose se quedaron en el segundo.

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos a Seattle , pensé haber visto a edward cullen , pero eso era imposible, así que mis hermanos y yo salimos del aeropuerto, y el chofer ya nos esperaba, nos llevo a la casa donde nos quedaríamos, era hermosa de tres plantas y fachada blanca, se veían varios ventanales, en cuanto el chofer nos dejo en la puerta se fue, la casa era extraña parecía que tenia como dos tipos de entradas principales.

Alice- por que se habrá ido así el chofer?

Emmet- no lo se pero como vamos a ir al pueblo?

Bella- no se

Alice- estamos en medio del bosque – dijo histérica

Bella- vamos a meternos por que parece que va a llover

Emmet- ok pero en cuanto terminemos de instalarnos , tenemos que conseguir conches para poder movernos ok?

Alice- yo te apoyo ,, no pienso quedarme encerrada aquí, en medio del bosque a ver que demonios pasa- mi hermanita seguía muy molesta

En cuanto entramos a el casa , perecía que había gente así que decidimos ir a ver quien era, mi padre nunca me dijo que alguien estaría con nosotros.

Nadie nos contestaba, así que pensamos que solo era nuestra imaginación, ya había empezado a llover, que bueno mas que lluvia era una tormenta horrible, cuando subimos a las habitaciones nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa

Rosalie.- que demonios hacen aquí? Pregunto gritando

Emmet- mas bien tu que haces aquí?

Jasper- que pasa?

Alice- por que están aquí?

Rosalie- nosotros preguntamos primero

Bella- que madura – dijo con desprecio

Edward- lárguense- grito

Bella- lárguense ustedes

Alice- a ver vamos a cálmanos todos y averiguar que es lo que pasa

Jasper- estoy de acuerdo con ella – alice solo le sonrió

Alice- ustedes por que están aquí?

Jasper- por que mi padre le informo a rosalie que un cliente quería abriera una tienda aquí

Rosalie- y ustedes?

Bella- por que mi padre me dijo que un cliente quería hacer inversiones en nuestro banco

Edward- no se por que presiento que nuestros padres tienen algo que ver en todo esto

Alice- si yo también me lo imagino

Jasper- y que vamos a hacer?

Bella- nosotros irnos , no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Emmet- bella esta cayendo un tormentos

Bella- no me importa

Alice- nos vamos a congelar

Bella- prefiero eso que estar aquí con ellos

Edward- yo no me preocuparía de que bella se congelara , ella ya es un hielo

Emmet- deja en paz a mi hermana o te rompo la cara- dijo acercando a el

Edward- tu solo? – pregunto encarándolo

Rosalie- ya dejen de comportarse como machos brutos

Alice- si por favor , mejor llamemos para que vengan a recogernos

Bella- ya lo intente y no hay señal del celular

Jasper – bueno pues aquí debe haber teléfono no?

Rosalie- no hay, ya lo busque

Alice- miren la casa tiene demasiadas habitaciones , por que no descansamos un rato y en cuanto la tormenta termine nos iremos ok

Todos bufamos pero era la solución mas lógica, no podía creer que tenia que estar con los cullen y sobretodo con el idiota de edward , lo odiaba, el había hecho que mike me engañara, era un estupido arrogante.

Yo tome una habitación del tercer piso, quería estar lo mas alejada de los cullen, así que me recosté un rato, y empecé a preparar mis cosas para darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme , así que me fui al baño,

Nunca me imagine que hay empresaria mi tortura.

Cuando entre al baño, me encontré con la imagen del hombre perfecto, un cuerpo atlético, un pecho y abdomen perfectamente cuidados y musculoso, unos brazos que en ese momento me hubiera encanto me aprisionaran ,una piel blanca preciosa y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me dejaron sin habla.

Y claro unas caderas afiladas y un poquito mas abajo vi algo que me dejo sin aliento , no podía decir nada esta perdida en el , hasta que el rompió el silencio

Edward- que te pasa no sabes lo que es tocar? – dijo poniéndose una toalla en la cintura

Bella- yo eh lo – no podía decir nada – lo siento – logre decir con trabajos

Edward- parece que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo – dijo con una sonrisa que torcida que me dejo a un mas atontada

Bella- no te creas tan guapo

Edward- y si no lo soy por que estas tan roja

Como no quería que me sonrojara , acababa de ver a un dios

Bella- por que no soy una mujer que se la pase viendo hombre desnudos

Edward- bueno pues si me permites me gustaría tomar un baño, o si quieres me puedes acompañar- dijo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa que se había vuelto mi favorita

Bella- estas enfermo preferiría no volver a bañar que bañarme contigo- no se donde saque valor para contestarle así y Salí del baño con mi pulso a mil y mi respiración agitada.

En cuanto entre a mi habitación, no pude dejar de pensar en el , era perfecto era como un dios griego, me había dejado sin aliento

Dios griego? Sin aliento? Que te pesa isabella el es un idiota al que odias y que jamás estarías con el, me dije a mi misma , no podía permitirme esos pensamiento y menos con edward Cullen , en cuanto fuera posible me iría de ahí para no verlo.

EDWARD PROV

Bella entro al baño accidentalmente cuando yo estaba desnudo dispuesto a tomar un baño. Cuando vi su hermosa cara como se sonrojaba, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

Besarla? Abrazarla? Por dios edward jamás te fijarías en esa mujer fría y amargada, ella no es el tipo de mujer que te gusta , me reprendí a mi mismo.

Esto era una locura, en cuanto se pudiera me iria para no verla, esa mujer me ponia nervioso y no sabia por que asi que lo mejor era alejarme de ella .

ROSALIE POV

Esto estaba mal, muy mal , yo no podia estar en donde estuviera emmet,trate de tranquilizarme y baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ahí lo vi , estaba sentado frente a la ventana como un niño péqueño , viendo la lluvia, como si no pudiera salir a jugar , se veia triste

Rosalie- te gusta la lluvia? Pregunte tratando de romper el hielo

Emmet- no , de hecho me molesta por que no puedo salir – dijo triste

Rosalie- puedes hacer mas cosas, no?

Emmet- no te ofendas pero por que ahora eres amable?

Rosalie- no lo se, de hecho tu eres la persona que menos merece que yo sea amable

Emmet- rosalie no puedo creer que aun me odies por eso

Rosalie- odiarte no emmet yo no te odio

Emmet- no?

Rosalie- odiarte seria sentir algo por ti y tu ni eso te mereces

Emmet- los dos tuvimos la culpa no crees?

Rosalie- tu me utilizaste yo a ti no- dije molesta

Emmet- ahora resulta que me amabas no? – pregunto riéndose

La forma tan burlona en la que me pregunto eso me dolió mucho , sabia que no contendría las lagrimas mucho tiempo y no quería llorar delante de este tarado

Rosalie- pues emmet swan yo estaba enamorada de ti y tu solo me usaste para olvidar a victoria esa noche y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare , eres un animal .

Sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada mas Salí corriendo al bosque no me importo la tormenta que estaba cayendo, necesitaba alejarme de el, quería llorar a mares ,sacar todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, me dolía estar tan cerca de el y no volver a probar sus labios y sus caricias, después de esa noche no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza , por eso lo odiaba.

Cuando por fin deje de correr , ya estaba obviamente empapada , estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien había salido atrás de mi

Emmet- rose estas loca como se te ocurre salir así – dijo molesto

El se veía perfecto, su cuerpo estaba empapado , su ropa se pegaba es su hermosos torso y en sus brazos se veían perfectamente bien delineados músculos, su cara era de molestia , pero sus ojos me demostraba preocupación.

Rosalie- que quieres idiota

Emmet- por sales como loca, no ves que tu pudo pasar algo- dijo tomándome del brazo

Emmet- vamos para la casa

Rosalie- yo no voy a ningún lado contigo y suéltame- le grite forcejeado con el , lo cual me resulto inútil

Emmet- por que eres tan difícil? Dijo tomándola por los brazos

Rosalie- por que no es posible que ahora si te preocupes por mi

Emmet- por favor rose, vamos a la casa y te juro que no vuelvo a cercarme a ti te lo juro – dijo casi rogándome

Rosalie- no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado- grite y logre soltarme de el

Emmet- pues será por las malas – le grito

El me tomo de la cintura y nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados, sentir su cuerpo mojado pegado al mió , me éxito de inmediato, y el lo noto ya que yo no llevaba sujetar y a pesar de que el agua caía a cantaros, mis pezones se pusieron duros hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mió .

EMMET POV

Cuando la tome por la cintura y la atraje a mi y nuestros cuerpos se quedaron pegados, me excite de inmediato, ella creía que me había burlado de ella, pero no era así, me aleje de ella precisamente para no lastimarla, ya que yo no estaba listo para estar con nadie después de que victoria me engaño y se burlo de mi, por eso huí de ella, pero tenerla así mojada y excitada mi instinto de alejarme de ella para protegerla se fue el carajo

Emmett- rose nunca quise lastimarte- dije susurrando a su oído

Rose- pues lo hiciste- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Emmet- por eso me aleje para no lastimarte- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos

Rose- si claro, ni siquiera te acuerdas lo que paso esa noche, tu me lo dijiste- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Esta mujer estaba loca , como no me iba a acordar de esa noche si había sido la mejor de mi vida

Emmet- claro que me acuerdo

Rosalie- de verdad?- pregunto dudosa

Emmet- nunca olvidaría tu s hermosas piernas, tus besos que me llevaron al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, tus caricias que me volvían loco, la estreches de tu cuerpo que me hacían gritar tu nombre- dije acariciando tus glúteos y subiendo por su espalda mis manos.

En ese momento quería hacerla mía de nuevo, necesitaba que fuera mía , que me volviera a regalar esos besos y esas caricias que hace tiempo había tenido .

Sin pensarlo mas la bese , esperaba que ella me rechazara pero no lo hizo , todo lo contrario , me beso con mas pasión de la que había tenido en mi vida, poco a poco nos acostamos en le pasto , acaricie todo tu cuerpo , cortando por pocos minutos los besos para tomar aire, lo que me gustaba de ella era la pasión que tenia , que tomaba la iniciativa que no se dejaba dominar todo lo contrario le gustaba dominar, y eso a mi me enloquecía .

Rose- hazme tuya em- me pidió jadeando

Emmet- serás mía te lo aseguro – dije con voz ronca debido a lo excitado que estaba

No podía desabrochar la camisa que ella llevaba , ella se dio cuenta de eso y me encanto lo que me dijo.

Rose- arráncala – me ordeno gimiendo

Yo encantado la arranque y no tardo mucho en estar casi desnuda debajo de mi , lo único que faltaba era tu tanga color roja

Rose- creo que tu tienes mucha ropa no?-

Emmet- pues quita lo que te estorbe

La tome por la cintura y la puse sobre mi , ella se puso a horcadas y comenzó a quitarme la ropa sin dejar de besarme, yo no dejaba de acariciar sus glúteos , sus piernas.

Rose- así esta mucho mejor.- no supe cuanto tiempo tardo , pero yo ya estaba totalmente desnudo

Sin decir nada ella misma rompió su tanga , y ella introdujo su miembro en ella, fuerte y de un solo movimiento , ese me encantaba me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella empezó a cabalgar en mi , yo no pude resistir mas y la tome de la cadera y me puse sobre ella,.

Rose- si emmet asi – decía jadeando

Emmet- lo que tu ordenes- yo hice mis movimientos mas rápidos y fuertes, comencé a morder sus pezones , cada vez que hacia eso ella gritaba de placer

Rose- duro em mas duro

Esta mujer sabia lo que me gustaba asi que la embestía mas duro

Emmet- asi –embestida- dime-embestida – te gusta- embestida

Rose- si asi me encanta no pares- dijo gritando

Emmet , emmett grito mi nombre cuando se venia , en cuanto ella termino yo la acompañe en esa pasión y termine en ella , estuve unos minutos mas dentro de ella esperando que nuestras respiraciones volvieran un poco a la normalidad , cosa que era imposible si la tenia desnuda debajo de mi , cuando me Sali de ella, ella se puso sobre mi .

Rosalie- eres magnifico

Emmet- no junto a ti , eres una diosa

Rosalie- que va a pasar ahora?

Emmet- lo que tu quieras que pase

Rosalie- no te entiendo

Emmet- que si quieres que me case mañana contigo lo haré, si quieres que te jure fidelidad con sangre lo haré

Y lo haría, no me volvería a alejar de ella, la amaba desde hace tiempo pero por cobarde no me había acercado a ella, y después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, siempre trataba de encontrar a una mujer como ella, pero era imposible no había nadie en el mundo como ella .

Emmet- no volveré a alejarme de ti , por favor rose déjame estar a tu lado

Rose- si pero ahora bajo mis reglas- me contesto mordiéndose el labio

Emmet. Lo que tu digas – y la volví a besar

HOLA DE NUEVO , QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, LES GUSTO? SE QUE ESTA UN POCO LARGO.

ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS, Y ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN UN LEMMON DE ALICE Y JASPER, LO PREGUNTO POR QUE ESA PAREJA SE ME HACE DE LO MAS TIERNA, Y NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ES MUY SEXUAL ASI QUE ESPERO ME DIGAN OK

RECUERDEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE


	4. CONQUISTANDO

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que es una locura mia **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**The sweetest cullen: gracias por tu cometario y espero te siga gustando la historia **

**Laura 79 halen cullen: de verdad dudo que rosalie y emmet sean de las personas que expliquen por que hacen algo jajaja **

**JESSICA: espero el este cap te guste ya que te lo dedico a ti por dame la idea de que edward se ganara a bella gracias **

**Carol-cullen: yo tambien soy de la pareja bxe y ya se esta poniéndolo bueno, que vas a ver las locuras que hacen los dos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Any cullen: gracias por tu cometario me da gusto que te guste la historia , y si la verdad es que bella se merece que ahora sufran por ella **

ROSALIE POV

No podía creer que emmet me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi, eso me encanto, pero ahora sufriría de eso estaba segura, aunque pensándolo bien no sabia quien sufriría mas el o yo , ya que lo castigaría con sexo y eso me alteraba ya que el y yo nos compenetrábamos increíblemente , los dos éramos pasionales y salvajes hasta cierto punto el era el único hombre que me había hecho vibrar .

Rosalie- bueno pues lo mejor será que nos vallamos la lluvia no cesa

Emmet – ponte mi camisa que la tuya quedo destrozada – dijo apenado

Rosalie- no me importaría que rompieras toda mi ropa asi – dije picadamente

Emmet- me encantas rubiecita – dijo besándome

Rosalie- y tu a mi osito

Emmet- osito? Eso no es muy masculino no crees?

Rosalie- pues para mi eres mi osito ,quedo claro?

Emmet- claro que si , tu dime como quieras

El me puso su camisa el iba con el torso desnudo la lluvia empezaba a caer mas fuerte nuevamente asi que corrimos a la casa en cuento llegamos todos nos esperaban en la sala , mis hermanos furiosos y sus hermanas histéricas

BELLA POV

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que emmet y rosalie no se encontraban en la casa, nos alteramos mucho, ya que todos pensamos que se habían peleado y se habían salido, lo peor es que empezaba a llover mas fuerte otra vez ,

Edward- voy a salir a buscar a mi hermana

Jasper- yo voy contigo

Edward – espero que el animal de tu hermano no le halla hecho nada a rosalie

Bella- por dios como si tu hermana fuera una perita en dulce

En ese momento llegaron emmet y rosalie juntos y tomados de la mano , COMO tomados de la mano? Por que?

Edward- que demonios te paso rosalie?

Jasper- por que traes esa camisa

Alice- por que vienes desnudo emmet

Bella- que le hiciste a mi hermano –pregunte histérica

Emmet- se calman todos y tu bella no le grites a rose y alice no vengo desnudo- alice y yo nos quedamos en shock

Rosalie- emmet no me hizo nada y si nos permiten vamos a ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos ok

Sin decir nada mas se largaron y nos dejaron a los cuatro con cara de sorpresa ya que emmet jamás había defendido a rosalie de hecho creo que se odiaban y rosalie jamás había ignorado a sus hermanos

Edward- que demonios fue eso?

Jasper – no lo se , pero me da gusto ver ese brillo en los ojos de rosalie

Alice- a mi también me da gusto ver a mi hermano feliz

Edward- claro lo que tu hermano quiere es llevarse a rose a la cama y después botarla como a las demás no?

Bella- piensas que mi hermano es asi , nada mas por que tu haces eso , el león cree que todos son de su condición no?

Edward- tu cállate eres la menos indicada para hablar de llevar a alguien a la cama tu ni eso logras

Jasper- edward no le hables asi

Alice- eres un patán edward cullen

Bella- déjenlo tiene razón , yo no soy la mas indicada para hablar de pasión , no despierto eso en nadie

Sin decir mas salir directo a mi habitación, aunque me dolió en el alma , lo que Edward dijo ,era verdad mike me lo había dicho muchas veces , yo no sabia nada de la pasión ,era tan tímida que nunca me había atrevido a nada extraño con el .

Estaba recostada en mi cama , sin poder dejar de llorar.

EDWARD POV

Cuando rosalie nos dejos a todos con la boca abierta y se fue con emmet tomada de la mano , casi me da un infarto, emmet tenia una gran fama de mujeriego y rosalie era mi hermana y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella

Edward- que demonios te paso rosalie?

Jasper- por que traes esa camisa

Alice- por que vienes desnudo emmet

Bella- que le hiciste a mi hermano –pregunte histérica

Emmet- se calman todos y tu bella no le grites a rose y alice no vengo desnudo- alice y yo nos quedamos en shock

Rosalie- emmet no me hizo nada y si nos permiten vamos a ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos ok

Sin decir nada mas se largaron y nos dejaron a los cuatro con cara de sorpresa ya que emmet jamás había defendido a rosalie de hecho creo que se odiaban y rosalie jamás había ignorado a sus hermanos

Edward- que demonios fue eso?- estaba demasiado sorprendido

Jasper – no lo se , pero me da gusto ver ese brillo en los ojos de rosalie –dijo con una sonrisa boba

Alice- a mi también me da gusto ver a mi hermano feliz – por dios la duende apoyando a mi hermano

Edward- claro lo que tu hermano quiere es llevarse a rose a la cama y después botarla como a las demás no?

Bella- piensas que mi hermano es asi , nada mas por que tu haces eso , el león cree que todos son de su condición no?

Edward- tu cállate eres la menos indicada para hablar de llevar a alguien a la cama tu ni eso logras – me sorprendió a mi mismo haberle dicho eso , sabia que la había lastimado ya que sus hermosos ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas

Jasper- edward no le hables asi – mi hermano me dio un golpe en el hombro

Alice- eres un patán edward cullen – dijo la pequeña llena de furia

Bella- déjenlo tiene razón , yo no soy la mas indicada para hablar de pasión , no despierto eso en nadie- cuando dijo eso me dejo helado , la había lastimado de verdad y ahora me sentía el mas miserable de los hombres nunca pensé que verla sufrir así .

Subí a mi habitación a tratar de calmarme, la habitación de ella esta frente a la mía, me acerque a su puerta y oí el ruido mas doloroso que había oído en mi vida, es ruido me rompió por dentro y no supe por que , oí como lloraba y se decía así misma que mike tenia razón ella no era suficiente mujer, en cuanto oí el nombre de mike me enfurecí por que ella tenia que seguir pensando en ese animal que nada mas la había engañado y había jugado con ella, así que mejor me fui a mi recamara.

La verdad no supe cuanto tiempo paso , hasta que mi hermano toco a mi puerta

Jazz- puedo pasar?

Edward- pasa

Jazz- ven a cenar hermano alice y yo preparamos la cena

Edward- tu cocinando? Pregunte con burla

Jazz- alice me obligo – dijo haciendo puchero

No dije nada y baje con mi hermano, cuando llegue al comedor vi que estaban todos menos bella

Edward- y bella?

Alice- no va a bajar se siente mal

Emmet- que tiene? Pregunto alarmado

Alice- dolor de cabeza nada mas – contesto fulminándome con la mirada

Rosalie- que le hiciste edward

Edward.- nada solo nos peleamos como es costumbre – dije sin levantar mi vista

Emmet- que le dijiste animal? Pregunto levantándose

Rosalie- calma osito por favor

Alice- si em , ya sabes se pelearon como siempre verdad edward? – pregunto mirando con odio

Edward- si me disculpan ya se me quito el hambre.

Sin decir nada me levante de la meza y subí a mi habitación, me acerque a la puerta de bella pero no se oía ningún ruido y la luz estaba apagada , así que decidí entrar.

Cuando entre no vi. a bella , me imagine que se había ido por mi culpa, y me sentí pésimo , si algo le pasaba seria mi responsabilidad, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando ella entro envuelta en una toalla diminuta que apenas cubría abajo se sus glúteos.

Bella- que demonios haces aquí? – pregunto molesta

Edward- yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – conteste lo mas calmado que pude

Bella- primero me insultas y me humillas y después te preocupas por mi? Eres bipolar?

Edward- bella de verdad siento lo que te dije , no era mi intención lastimarte de esa manera lo lamento de verdad- la verdad es que no podía dejar de ver sus piernas eran perfectas ,blancas ,hermosas , largas

Bella- lárgate con tus disculpas a otro lado cullen – dijo llenándose los ojos de lagrimas otra vez

No podía verla llorar y menos por mi estupidez así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella en un intento de aventarme , callo su toalla al suelo, dejándola desnuda, yo me quede sin aliento, creo que mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, mi respiración se hizo demasiado agitada, me sentía como un niño que ve por primera vez a una mujer desnuda, ella abrió sus ojos como plato , la acorrale contra la puerta , ella se mordía el labio y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, cuando sentí su aliento me enloquecí, jamás me había sentido de esa manera, así que me acerque mas y la bese ella no puso resistencia , la tome por la cintura , su piel era suave tersa , era completamente perfecta , sentía que estaba tocando el cielo y besaba a un ángel.

No se en que momento terminamos en la cama , ella esta completamente desnuda dejamos de mi , ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, y a besar mi cuello mientras yo devoraba el de ella, una de mi manos de poso en sus caderas mientras la otra en uno de sus senos y jugaba con su pezón.

Edward- estas segura de esto? Pregunte con mi boca en su cuello , rogando a dios que me dijera que si

Bella- no pero no quiero que pares – dijo jadeando

Edward- eres perfecta sabes

Bella- no me mientas , se que solo es la calentura del momento

En ese momento me separe de ella , ella se sonrojo a un mas y se cubrió con la sabana

Edward- no bella no es la calentura

Bella- claro que si ,como hoy no tendrás revolcón con alguna de tus amiguitas te toca conformarte conmigo – dijo bajando la cabeza

Edward- estas loca si piensas eso – dije acercando a ella

Edward- tienes una piel hermosa , dije acariciándole las piernas, unos senos perfectos – dije acariciándolos y tus besos me están volviendo loco, no resistí mas y me fui sobre ella nuevamente.

Ella se dejaba guiar por mis caricias, por mis besos, ella había empezado a desabrocharme el pantalón. La tome de la cadera y la puse sobre mi , ella inmediatamente se tapo los senos.

Edward- no los escondas que son perfectos- dije sujetándole las manos

Bella- mike me decía todo lo contrario – dijo con tristeza

En cuanto oí que menciono el nombre de mike , me enfurecí la tome de la cadera con sumo cuidado y la deje en la cama y me levante

Bella- a donde vas – pregunto desconcertada

Edward- cuando quieras hacer el amor con migo y no con mike me buscas

Bella- edward espera

Yo no la deje decir nada mas y Salí de su habitación hecha una furia, cuando entre a mi habitación , quería golpear algo , lo necesitaba , ella me había estado besando y acariciando pensando en mike newton no en mi. me acosté en mi cama tratando de calmarme, ella me había enloquecido era como si sus besos me hubieran hechizado ,como si mi cuerpo necesitara sus caricias , Quería regresar a su habitación y hacerla mía, pero recordaba que ella pensaba en mike y me volvía a enfurecer así que mejor me metí a la cama para tratar de dormir

BELLA POV

No podía dejar de repetirme que era una estupida como se me había ocurrido mencionar a mike en este momento, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no puedo creer que tuve a edward cullen en mi cama y lo deje ir por mis comentarios fuera de lugar , estaba a punto de meterme a dormir cuando tocaron a mi puerta

Alice- podemos pasar?

Bella – adelante

Rosalie- hola – dijo tímidamente

Bella- hola – me sorprendió que ella estuviera ahí

Alice- queremos hablar contigo

Rosalie- sobre edward

Bella- yo no tengo nada que hablar de el – dije tratando de sonar enojada pero me salio muy mal

Rosalie- lo vimos salir de tu cuarto

Alice- y sin camisa

Rosalie- y su camisa esta aquí en el suelo- ella se agacho a recogerla

Bella- no es o que piensan – dije sonrojándome

Rosalie- yo se que odias a mi hermano pero el no es tan malo como parece

Bella- yo no lo odio

Alice- primero que nada tu rosalie nos tienes que contar que demonios paso con emmet

Bella- es verdad que pasa entre emmet y tu? –dije tratando de safarme de mi interrogatorio

Rosalie- bueno pues contare la historia pero no quiero que me interrumpan si ¿

Alice- de acuerdo

Yo solo asentí

Rosalie- emmet y yo nos conocemos de la universidad como ustedes saber, durante los 4 años que estuvimos ahí , nunca nos pelábamos pero no era por que no nos gustáramos , si no por el estaba con victoria y yo con james , asi que cuando fue la graduación, el se emborracho y no podía subir a su auto , yo lo encontré y me ofrecí a llevarlo a su casa, pero el me dijo que no quería ir ahí, asi que nos fuimos a mi casa , mis padres estaban de viaje y mis hermanos celebrando por su lado, asi que lo lleve a mi casa y los subi a mi habitación, y creo que no tengo darles detalles de lo que paso verdad?

Alice- no esos omítelos- dijo de inmediato

Bella- si por nuestra salud mental

Rosalie- bueno pues esa noche la pasamos juntos , yo creí que el y yo empezaríamos una bella relación pero cual fue mi sorpresa que el al día siguiente me dijo que no se acodaba de nada y que el seguía amando a victoria, que yo le parecía bonita pero nada mas y eso me lastimo por eso es que empecé a odiarlo, por que me era mas fácil que reconocer que lo necesitaba que desde que estuve con el no , no podía dejar de desear estar en sus brazos , pero hoy el me demostró que también siente algo por mi, y que aunque lo que paso entre nosotros hace muchos años también lo dejo marcado a el , así que ahora no lo dejare escapar , que opinan?

Alice.- que mi hermano es un tarado

Bella- por que no te acercaste a nosotras?

Rosalie- no podía llegar y decirles que amaba a su hermano y que habíamos pasado una noche juntos y me había botado o si?

Bella- pues si , asi nosotros te hubiéramos explicado por que se porto asi contigo en ese momento.

Rosalie- no entiendo

Alice- fácil, mira emmet le quería pedir matrimonio a victoria, pero el dia que lo iba a hacer encontró a victoria con otro, el estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, pero ella le dijo que no lo quería , que solo habia estado con el por pasar el rato, que de hecho ella estaba embarazada de otro

Bella.- eso fue lo mas difícil ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el la respeto y nunca se acostó con ella y mucho menos le fue infiel

Alice- por que tu nos dices, tu fuiste la primera con la que estuvo emmet después de que corto con victoria y mira que con ella duro 3 años

Rosalie- por que nunca me entere de eso , pobre de mi osito , ahora entiendo por que me dijo que no estaba conmigo para no lastimarme

Alice- en efecto emmet prometió no volver a enamorase, y me imagino que le dio miedo que enamorarse de ti asi que mejor huyo

Bella- y la otra es que no quería que sintieras que te estaba utilizando

Rosalie- es un gran hombre

Alice- si ese es mi hermanito

Bella- pero yo te recomiendo que lo cuides

Rosalie- por que?

Bella- por que victoria esta en new york

Rosalie- crees que esa loca se le acerque?

Bella- pues emmet es un reconocido medico , aun soltero y ella se divorcio

Alice- y por que demonios no me habías dicho eso? Pregunto molesta

Bella- por que me entere ayer , pero no te preocupes rose que nosotras te ayudaremos con em y si esa zorra se le acerca no sabe en la que se meterá

Rosalie- gracias

Alice- nada de gracias ahora tu eres nuestra cuñada y casi, casi nuestra futura hermana

Rosalie- bueno pues yo las conté así que ahora te toca a ti bella

En ese momento me volvi a poner tensa como les decia que estaba apunto de acostarme con edward y yo pensé en mike

Bella- bueno pues no se como decirlo – claro que nuevamente estaba sonrojada

Rosalie- mira evítate el detalle de que estaban a punto de acostarse , lo que importa es por que no lo hicieron

Bella- por que le dije algo de mike newton y el me dijo que cuando quisiera hacer el amor con el y no con mike lo buscara

Alice- pues si tonta como no se iba a poner asi , si tu le mencionas el animal ese

Rose- mira todos creen que edward es un mujeriego de lo peor, pero tiene su razon para no enamorarse al igual que emmet

Bella- no te entiendo

Rosalie- mira edward se enamoro de una chica llamada tanya , ella le correspondía o eso creíamos todos, ella se presento ante mi familia como una pobre e inocente chica que su familia no quería , asi que mis padres la acogieron como una hija mas, cuando termino la escuela ella desapareció sin decir nada, al principio creímos que algo le había pasado, edward estaba como loco , esos días no tenia paz, hasta que un dia mi padre la encontró y para nuestra sorpresa ella ya estaba con alguien mas , asi que le dijo a mi padre que ella solo había estado con edward por dinero que nunca lo había amado , cuando mi padre se lo dijo a edward no le creyó, es la peor discusión que han tenido, de hecho se agarro a golpes con jasper, pero cuando el lo vio con sus propios ojos , lo devasto, nunca lo vimos llorar ni volvió a mencionar el tema, y a raiz de eso el cambio y nunca volvió a enamorase

Alice- valla nuestros hermanos tienen cosas en común

Bella- soy una estupida

Rose- la verdad es que si

Alice- por que no vas a hablar con el

Bella.- ni siquiera ha de querer verme

Rose- y por que no vas a terminar lo que empezaste

Bella- como crees yo no soy asi – dije ruborizándome

Alice- mira deberías de quitarse esas tonterías que el imbecil de newton te metió en la cabeza eres una mujer muy hermosa

Rose- claro que si bella, de hecho yo traigo una lencería hermosa que se supone le iba a mostrar al cliente que se invento mi papa

Bella- pero y se si enoja?

Rose.- te vas a quedar con la duda?

Bella- no vamos por esa lencería

Las tres salimos de mi habitación, no podía creer que estaba dispuesta a hacer eso , me daba pánico que el me rechazara, pero después de saber que el había pasado por algo similar a lo mió, entendía perfectamente bien por que era asi, el se la pasaba de cama en cama y yo me la pase sola pero los dos teníamos el mismo miedo a enamorarnos.

La lencería que me rio rosalie no era la mas conservadora , pero era muy linda, era un cojunto de encaje rojo, que hacia que mi piel se viera bien, con una batita roja transparente, que de verdad daba miedo , de la batita a nada , era lo mismo ya que no tapaba nada , asi que me arme de valor y Sali de baño

Bella- bueno y que hago si esta dormido

Alice- pues lo despiertas

Bella- como crees

Rose- claro que si

Las dos me acompañaron a la puerta de la habitación de edward, rosalie abrió la puerta y alice me aventó dentro de ella, el estaba dormido, lo contemple un rato se veia hermoso, en ese momento no me importo que el fuera un vanidoso ni ególatra me importaba que esa noche seria mio, era el unico hombre que había logrado despertar cosas en mi que nunca habia sentido, quería probar con el mil formas de hacer el amor , quería experimentar con el todo lo que me daba miedo o pena , pero solo con el , asi que sin pensarlo mas me subi a su cama y comencé a besar sus parpados ,su nariz, sus labios el se movió en pero no despertó , asi que comencé a besar su pecho que estaba desnudo , era perfecto lamí sus pezones , y mientras baje mi mano a su miembro y comencé acariciarlo y ahí fue cuando despertó

Edward- que haces bella- pregunto aun adormilado

Bella- lo que me dijiste- conteste sin mirarlo a la cara

Edward. Que? – ya había despertado

Bella.- me dijiste que cuando quisiera hacer el amor contigo te buscara no?

Edward- que ya no piensas mas en mike newton

Bella- no se de quien me hablas

El me miro , y sin decir nada mas me tomo de la cintura y se puso sobre mi , el comenzó a besar mi cuello , el no tenia nada de ropa , acariciaba mi cuerpo y trataba de besar toda mi piel

Edward- no sabia que te gustaba la lencería

Bella- no te preocupes yo tampoco lo sabia

Edward- me encantas bella no sabes cuanto

Bella- de verdad?

Edward- entiendo que tengas tus dudas pero yo no soy el

Bella- edward no he estado con nadie en 4 años

Cuando le confesé eso el se quedo callado no dijo nada solo me observo , no hizo ningún movimiento asi que pensé que la habia vuelto a cagar ,pero esta vez la que se enojo fui yo , yo ya había venido a estregarme en bandeja de plata y el otra vez se separaba de mi ,perfecto no le rogaría mas asi que me levante .

Edward- a donde vas?- pregunto nervioso

Bella- mira edward yo vine aquí trate de seducirte se que no soy nada buena en eso pero tampoco es para que tu te quedes pasmado ,por que te dije que no he tenido sexo en cuatro años

Edward- no bella de verdad lo siento es que no se como has logrado eso

Bella.- por que no pienso en sexo todo el dia

Edward- pues me encantaría que esos cuatro años los repusieras conmigo- dijo levantándose de la cama de verdad que era un dios griego , pero tenia que hacerlo sufrir un poco y asi aprovechar apara aprender yo también

Bella- pues te los vas a tener que ganar mi querido edward – sin darle la oportunidad de que me convenciera Sali de su habitación, por que sabia que si me quedaba un segundo mas seria yo la que terminaría suplicándole que me hiciera el amor.

EDWARD POV

No podia creer que bella me volviera a dejar excitado, quien le dijo a esa mujer que no sabe como poner a un hombre loco por ella, confirmado mike newton era el mayor perdedor del mundo, y yo no seguiría sus pasos, bella no se había acostado con nadie en 4 años, así que lo minino que se merecía era todo un caballero , un hombre que luchara por ella , y ese iba a ser yo.

Estaba decidido a ganármela , lo único que me daba miedo era enamorarme de ella y salir perdiendo nuevamente yo, pero sabia que ella entendía lo que era pasar por un engaño, por una decepción sabia que no era el tipo de mujer que jugaba con nadie asi que agarre todos mis miedos los mande a la mierda y me aventuraría a conquistarla.

Esa fue una noche muy dura para mi, no era posible que me dejaran dos veces en la misma noche igual, pero no haria nada al respecto asi que volvi a acostarme y pense en el trabajo para no pensar en ella y salir a rogar a su habitación que me permitiera estar con ella, ella se merecía todo

A la mañana siguiente todos estamos reunidos en la sala , pensado que hacer si quedarnos o volver.

Bella- bueno que hacemos nos vamos o nos quedamos?

Rosalie- ami me da igual de todas formas donde este yo estara mi osito verdad amor- dijo abrazando a emmet

Edward- osea ustedes estan juntos- pregunte mirando a rosalie

Emmet- si edward, estamos juntos y algo les puedo asegurar a ti y a jasper no jugare con rosalie

Jasper – mas te vale emmet – dijo en tono amenazante mi hermano

Alice- calma jazz que te aseguro que bella y yo estamos del lado de rose asi que tu no te preocupes que seremos las primeras en asesinar a mi hermano si no trata bien mi cuñis

Emmet- valla hasta mis hermanas se preocupan mas por mi hermosa novia – dijo en tono dramático

Rose- algún problema con eso emmet-

Emmet- ninguno cielo , si quieres me puedes poner un localizador para que sepas donde estoy a cada segundo , - contesto tomándola por la cintura

Edward- me perece bien

Bella- bueno que es lo que vamos a hacer

Alice- pues regresemos , lo que nuestros padres querian es que nos lleváramos bien y eso ya lo hacemos no?- dijo mirando a jasper

Bella- de que me perdi?

Jasper – de nada – dijo tímidamente

Edward- me parece bien que regresemos

Jasper- parece que tu no puedes vivir un dia sin mujeres- sentí la mirada asesina de bella

Edward- de hecho hermanito tienes razon , solo que quiero regresar por que necesito investigar como puedo conquistar a una mujer que se merece todo mi respeto – conteste mirando a bella

Alice- valla edward, si necesitas ayuda con eso yo cuenta conmigo

Rosalie. Y conmigo también

Contestaron las dos sabiendo a quien me referia , mientras que bella se sonrojaba , eso me encantaba de ella.

Emmet- ahora soy yo el que se perdio

Todos reimos en ese momento me di cuenta que emmet veia a mi hermana como si estuviera viendo el sol, el solo escuchaba lo que decia rosalie y me daba gusto ver asi a mi hermana y saber que emmet la respetaría

Bella- bueno pues arreglemos las cosas y pidamos un taxi , al fin y al cabo ya hay señal de celular

Cada quien se fue a terminar de arreglar sus cosas en lo que el taxi llegaba, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, todos regresamos juntos, como era obvio rosalie con emmet, alice con jasper y yo con bella, eso me daría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor

Edward – espero que cuando lleguemos a new york salgamos a comer?

Bella- me parece buena idea – dijo tiernamente

Edward- perdona si te ofendí o hice algo que te lastimara

Bella – la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, de amargada pase a ser una arrastrada no?

Edward- todo lo contrario tu no eres ni amargada ni arrastrada , los que nos equivocamos somos nosotros que no te conocemos y te juzgamos por la apariencia

Bella- de verdad crees eso?

Edward – mira bella se que tu puedes pensar que soy igual a mike por que éramos amigos pero estas en un error

Bella- no pienso eso de verdad, lo único es que no quiero que por mi culpa dejes tu amistad con el al fin y al cabo tu tienes muchos años de conocerlo

Edward- por que tengo muchos años de conocerlo se que ya no seremos amigos, no cuando se entere que quiero conquistar a su ex para convertirla en mi novia

Bella- que cosas dices

Edward- es la verdad , quiero conquistarte ,que me conozcas ,ganarme tu amor

Bella- eso solo el tiempo lo dira

**Hola mis hermosas amigas, de verdad estoy feliz por sus revi****ew me hacen muy feliz , ya saben que subiré dos capítulos por día ,pero como hoy es domingo y descanso a lo mejor subo tres pero les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo para que me digan que opinan **

**Bella- necesito que me ayuden **

**Rose- que pasa**

**Alice- que te ocurre**

**Bella- necesito que me den clases de cómo seducir a un hombre **

**Edward- si bueno tu amistad no me importa**

**Mike- ella es una frígida que no sabe nada del amor **

**Edward vuelves a hablar así de ella y rompo la cara**

**Bella- edward cálmate **

**Emmet- déjalo si no se la rompo yo**

**Mike – no se por que se ponen asi , si solo digo la verdad **

**Edward – dije que te callaras **

**Alice- papa?**

**Charlie- hola hija que pasa donde estas? pasan de las 4am**

**Alice- en la delegación**

**Charlie- QUEEEE?**

**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A JESSICA Y A CAROL-CULLEN, GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR SUS COMETARIOS **

**BUENOPUES NO LAS ABURRO MAS Y ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN SI LE GUSTO ALGO O NO O SIQUIEREN QUE LE AGREGUE ALGO O QUE SE LO QUITE **

**RECUERDEN ES EL BOTONCITO VERDE**

**BESOS **


	5. LIOS

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCE SOLO LA HITORIA QUE ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN LO QUE OPINAN **

JESSICA : ESPERO TU OPININION Y CLARO QUE TE ESCRIBIRE PARA LO DE LOS LEMMONS SALUDOS

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN UN MINUTO PARA DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegamos a new york , cada quien se fue para su casa, yo sabia perfectamente que tenia que portarme a la altura de bella para poder ganármela. Pero la carne es muy débil así que lo mejor era esconderme de mis "amiguitas" un tiempo , ya que si las veía no me resistirá a un revolcón de una noche como dicen mis hermanos,

En cuanto llegamos a la casa mis padres se encontraban ahí,

Esme- hola hijos por que llegaron tan pronto? – pregunto con angustian en su rostro

Rosalie- tranquila mami , que descubrimos su plan y todo salió bien

Carlisle- como que todo salió bien?

Esme- mataron a los Swan? Estaba casi llorando

Jasper- claro que no mama- contesto mi hermano abrazándola

Rosalie- todo lo contrario, y si me disculpan me tengo que subir a rreglar porque quede de cenar con bella y alice

Carlisle- ósea que todo salió bien?

Edward- mas que bien papa. Tu tranquilo ok

Jasper- de hecho hoy en la noche vamos a salir con emmet Swan

Rosalie- a donde van a ir con mi osito}?

Esme- osito?

Rosalie- es una larga historia- dijo dándole una sonrisa

Jasper- tranquila solo vamos a cenar

Rosalie- bueno pues espero que tu Edward no se te ocurra llevarlo con alguna de tus zorras

Edward- claro que no , de hecho las evitare un tiempo

Jasper- así que lo que l de bella va enserio?

Carlisle- Edward y bella?

Edward- no se si sea enserio pero lo que si se es que quiero conocerla

Esme- me parece perfecto – dijo mi madre dándonos un besos a cada quien

Rosalie- bueno pues eso espero por que bella es una chica muy linda –

Jasper- por cierto no has hablado con alice?

Rosalie- no – contesto riendo

Carlisle- de que me perdí?

Rosalie- pues que aquí mi hermoso hermano no se animo a decirle a alice que le gusta

Sin decir nada mas mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo no podía dejar de pensar en bella Swan moría por volver a sentir sus besos quería tener su cuerpo nuevamente desnudo , tocar su piel. Pero tenia dejar de pensar en eso si no me volvería loco,

Esta noche me encargaría de sacarle toda la información posible a emmet sobre su hermana.

BELLA POV

Cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a nuestra casa. mis padres no se encontraban supusimos que no querían estar cuando nosotros llegáramos , pero no tenían de que preocuparse lo peor ya había pasado, de hecho alice y yo habíamos hecho planes para salir esa noche con Rosalie,

Nos quedamos de ver en un restaurant esa noche que era de comida italiana que se llama LA BELLA ITALIA

Rosalie- hola mis queridas cuñis- nos saludo dándonos un abrazo

Alice-me encanta que seas nuestra cuñada

Bella- la verdad es que a mi también me agrada la idea

Rosalie- bueno pues esto merece un brindis

Alice- estoy de acuerdo por cierto ustedes saben a donde demonios iban a ir los chicos hoy?

Rosalie- me dijeron que a cenar nada mas

Bella- mm conociendo a Edward- dije molesta

Rosalie- tranquila que te aseguro que no salieron con ninguna mujer

Alice- por que tan segura jasper y Edward no tienen novia o si?- pregunto mi pequeña hermana angustiada

Rosalie- de hecho ninguno de los dos tiene novia, pero se de muy buena fuente que jasper quiere con alguien sabes?

Alice- y con quiere tu hermano, la conozco? De donde es? La conoce hace mucho?- nunca había visto hablar a mi hermana tan rápido.

Rosalie- cálmate alice, y claro que la conoces tontita si eres tu

Alice-jasper quiere conmigo de verdad?- pregunto mi hermana brincando en la silla

Bella- te lo dije de le ve en lo ojos que tu le encantas

Rosalie- si bella tienen razón

Alice- y que hago?

Rosalie- por lo que veo el es correspondido

Alice- pues claro que es correspondido solo que es demasiado tímido y no me dice nada

Rosalie- pues tu toma la iniciativa tu

Alice- y si se asusta?

Rosalie- claro que no tu has lo que yo te digo

Bella- si alice tu toma la iniciativa no es lo que me dices a mi siempre?

Rosalie- por cierto bella que paso con Edward?

Bella- necesito que me ayuden

Rose- que pasa?

Alice- que te ocurre?

Bella- necesito que me den clases de cómo seducir a un hombre

Rosalie- claro que si. cuenta conmigo

Alice- valla hermanita me da gusto que quieras seducir a Edward cullen

Bella-por dios alice baja la voz

Rosalie- que nos escuchen de hecho eso seria mejor para que vean que mi hermanos y emmet ya tienen dueñas

Las tres reímos ante el comentario de Rosalie, la cena paso rápido Rosalie y alice toda la cena se la pasaron diciéndome como provocar a Edward. sin que yo cayera en mi misma provocación ,según ellas asi tendría a Edward en la palma de mi mano, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras ya que según ellas yo tenia que cambiar mi imagen tan conservadora a algo mas sexy, la verdad es que me aterraba la idea de salir de compras con ellas dos pero yo sabia que era momento de dejarme llevar por las cosas y no pensar en cada movimiento que hacia.

EDWARD POV

Los muchachos y yo decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante que nos habían recomendado de comida italiana que se llama LA BELLA ITALIA la verdad es que la idea me gusto ya que sabia que ninguna de mis amigas estaría ahí,

Emmet- me gusta este lugar

Jasper- ya habías venido?

Emmet- no me encanta la comida italiana

Edward- a Rosalie también le gusta

Emmet- se que están desconfiados de que yo este con rose pero de verdad no le hare daño

Jasper- te creemos, mas bien nos preocupamos por ti

Emmet- por mi ¿ por que?

Edward- por que Rosalie te pueda hacer a ti

Los tres nos reímos aunque sabíamos que era verdad mi hermosa hermana era un peligro , y mas si enojaba

Jasper- saben a donde fueron las chicas?

Emmet- no bella me dijo que irían a cenar pero no me dijo a donde

Edward- eso debería de preocuparnos

Emmet.- la verdad es que no conociendo a bella ella pondría el orden en cualquier situación

Edward- bueno tu hermana también se puede dejar llevar no?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Emmet- se a que te refieres y selo que paso entre tu y ella, bella no es una mujer impulsiva solamente lo fue contigo así que valora eso y cuídala si de verdad te interesa si no mejor aléjate de ella antes de que la lastimes ok?

Edward- te aseguro que no la lastimare , solo que todo esto es muy difícil , hace mucho no me preocupo por conquistar a una mujer me entiendes?

Emmet- claro que te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo con rose , pero se que para que ella este conmigo tengo que portarme como el hombre que ella merece

Jasper-por dios ya se pusieron sentimentales puaj- hizo cara de asco

Emmet- la verdad es que no es nuestra culpa que te hallas visto lento con alice- dijo burlándose

Edward- eso es cierto se ve que le gustas

Jasper- si pero no se como acercarme a ella

Emmet- pues yo te ayudare

La noche pasaba tranquila, nunca me había dado cuenta lo divertido que era emmet ,era como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre .

Ya estábamos por pagar la cuenta cuando escuchamos las voces de Rosalie ,alice y bella , los tres nos levantamos alarmados porque se oia que discutían con alguien.

Cuando nos acercamos sentí que me prendían fuego en mi interior al ver con quien discutían

Bella- por que no me dejas en paz?

Mike- no cambias por eso estas sola y asi te quedaras

Rosalie- ella no esta sola imbécil

Mike- quien es el loco que se animo a salir con ella- pregunto riéndose

Edward – yo imbécil –no podía permitir que Mike hiciera sentir mal a bella mi bella

Mike- tu? Por dios no me hagan reir

Edward – no es ningún chiste, estúpido – dije tomando a bella por la cintura

Mike- perderías mi amistad si te metes con ella lo sabes?

Edward- si bueno tu amistad no me importa

Mike- ella es una frígida que no sabe nada del amor

Edward vuelves a hablar así de ella y rompo la cara

Bella- Edward cálmate

Emmet- déjalo si no se la rompo yo

Mike – no se por que se ponen asi , si solo digo la verdad

Edward – dije que te callaras

No resistí mas y me fui encima de el, no podía permitir que siguiera ofendiendo a bella no lo iba a tolerar a el ni a nadie.

Cuando emmet y jasper nos separaron, en no se podía levantar , sabia que estaba bien solo le gustaba hacerse la victima ante todos

Edward- te advierto newton te vuelvo a ver cerca de bella y te vuelvo a romper la cara entendiste?

Mike- lárgate con ella no me interesa- dijo tratándose poner de pie

Edward- mas te vale animal

Bella- ya Edward por favor salgamos de aquí ya dimos un buen espectáculo- me rogo bella

Alice- eso le enseñara a no meterse contigo

Jasper- tranquila pequeña- dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Cuando salimos del lugar todos nos veían con asombro como si hubiéramos cometido un delito ,sabíamos que para mañana toda la ciudad sabría, pero no me importaba ,mejor para mi así nadie se metería con bella

Edward- estas bien?- le pegunte a bella ya que no levantaba su rostro

Bella-si solo que no pensé que me fueras a defender asi

Edward- no voy a permitir que nadie te falte al respeto ok?

Bella- gracias – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Ese beso me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me di cuenta la gran mujer que era bella, se había halagado solo por que la había defendido de un patán como newton ,

Edward.-me permites llevarte a tu casa?

Bella- claro –dijo sonriendo

Rosalie- yo me voy con emmet le pueden avisar a mama que llegare tarde

Edward- a donde van a ir?

Bella- no seas metiche, diviértanse- dio mi hermosa bella jalándome del brazo

Jasper- no se preocupen yo llevo a alice a su casa

Edward- no te preocupes yo las llevo

Bella- Edward deja jasper lleve a alice si?- dijo seria

Alice- gracias bella nos vemos al rato

ALICE POV

Cuando salimos del restaurant Rosalie dijo que se iba con emmet y Edward quería llevar a bella a la casa y la verdad es que no quería hacer mal tercio, como yo había venido en el auto de bella y jasper en el de Edward.

Alice-jasper seria mucho que tu me llevaras a mi casa no quiero ser mal tecio con bella y Edward?

Jasper- claro ,solo que yo vine en el auto de Edward

Alice- y yo en el de bella, le pido las llaves a ella y nos vamos te parece?

Jasper- claro

Le pedí las llaves a bella, ella solo me guiño en ojo y nos dedicamos una sonrisa de complicidad, cuando ya estábamos en el auto, jasper estaba muy serio asi que decidí hacer lo que Rosalie y bella me aconsejaron

Alice- jazz tengo que decirte algo- dije tímidamente

Jasper- claro alice dime que pasa?- me pregunto preocupado

Alice- mira ire al grano , me gustas y quiero estar contigo

El no dijo nada estaciono el auto ,lo apago y se quedo viendo al frente, yo me empecé a inquietar pensado que lo había asustado , nota (mental, mañana matar a Rosalie y a bella), no podía seguir con este silencio , así que volví a hablar

Alice- estas bien?

Jasper- tu también me gustas, solo que no sabia como decírtelo

Me quede inmóvil por unos segundo (nota mental no matar a Rosalie y a bella y ponerles un altar)

Sin decir nada mas lo bese, al principio fue un beso lleno de ternura con amor, se podría decir que con devoción como si de ese beso dependiera nuestra vida ,pero poco a poco fuimos intensificándolo era una sensación asombrosa, eso era pasión estaba segura nunca la había sentido con nadie, necesitaba mas de el, quería que el besara todo mi cuerpo yo quería besar el de el, lo necesitaba , asi que me separe un poco nos miramos a los ojos , y me acerque muy despacio a su cuello, y comencé a besarlo, me olvide por completo que estábamos en la calle , en plena avenida que nos podían ver, lo único que me importaba era el.

JAPER POV

Ella acababa de decirme que yo le gustaba ,no lo podía creer, y claro que le respondí que ella a mi, no supe bien en que momento nos estábamos besando , solo se que sus besos era la gloria, era pequeña, tierna ,era una muñeca de cristal para mi , pero los besos se empezaron a poner mas subidos de tono, pero no podía alejarme era como si fuera un sueño y yo no quería despertar ,ella se separo unos minutos, nos vimos a los ojos y comenzó a besar mi cuello , me estaba excitando demasiado , no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría antes de irme encima de ella , ella depositaba pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello, eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza asi que me fui encima de ella en su asiento jale la palanca para que el asiento se fuera lo mas atrás posible y casi quedamos acostados yo encima de ella.

Comencé a besar su cuello era suave delicado como el pétalo de una rosa , su aroma era exitito, embriagante por asi decirlo, su pequeño cuerpo era una delicia ,ella metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y acariciaba mi espalda, sentía que enterraba sus uñas asi que supe que ella también estaba excitada ,su blusa ya tenia 4 botones desabrochados de 6 que tenia, sus senos era perfectos, como si los hubieran hecho a mano asi que llenándola de besos en el cuello y bajando poco a poco llegue a sus senos, eran un manjar para dioses separe con cuidado el sostén, y lamí uno de sus pezones ,ella gimió , juegue un rato con sus pezón con mi lengua ella estaba intentado desabrochar mi pantalón y casi lo había logrado cuando una luz nos interrumpió y supe que estábamos en serios problemas,

Cuando me separe de ella lo primero que hice fue poner mi saco sobre ella, ella estaba pálida ,sabia que estábamos en serios problemas, cuando baje la ventanilla del auto me di cuenta que los cristales estaban totalmente empañados.

Jasper- buenas noches oficial- trate de darme mi mejor sonrisa

Oficial- necesito que baje de su automóvil por favor – dijo aun alumbrándonos con su lamparita

Yo baje de auto

Jasper- se que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto pero podría permitir que ella se fuera por favor?- no quería ver a mi pequeña envuelta en esto

Oficial- lo siento pero los dos nos tendrán que acompañar a la delegación

Jasper- por favor no hay otra forma de arreglar esto- no permitiría que llevaran a alice a la delegación

Oficial – no joven asi que dígale a la señorita que baje , y nos acompañaran a la delegación

Sin darme cuenta alice ya estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano , en su cara no se veía con miedo ni nada, si no todo lo contrario tenia una sonrisa picara que me hizo sonreír a mi también, los dos nos subimos a patrulla , nunca en mi vida había tenido problemas con la ley , ni siquiera había tenido una multa de transito nunca, como le diria a mi padre que estaba detenido , alice nunca me soltó de la mano , cuando llegamos a la delegación lo primero que pedimos fue hacer nuestra llamada, la verdad es que no sabia a quien llamar , ya que sabia que emmet y Rosalie no contestarían ya que estaban muy ocupado y Edward y bella igual asi que no tuve mas remedio que llamar a mi padre.

Carlisle- bueno- contesto bastante adormilado

Jasper-papa soy yo jazz-

Carlisle- que pasa hijo estas bien? –pregunto alarmado

Jasper- necesito que vengas por mi

Carlisle- si hijo donde estas que paso estas bien? Al fondo se oia la voz de mi madre histérica

Jasper- si estoy bien solo que estoy en la delegación detenido

Carlisle—QUE? Como que detenido por que

Jasper- papa puedes venir por favor aca te explico

Carlisle- es necesario que lleve un abogado?

Jasper- no papa no es necesario ok

Sin decir nada mas colgué el teléfono me gire hacia alice y le dije

Jasper- tranquila mi padre nos sacara

Alice-solo hay un problema

Jasper- cual?

Alice- no traigo mi identificación asi que tengo que llamar mi padre.

Eso si era un problema, y sin mas remedio llamo a su padre

Alice- papa?

Charlie- hola hija que pasa donde estas? pasan de las 4am

Alice- en la delegación

Charlie- QUEEEE?- su grito se oyo por toda la delegación y eso que estaba en el teléfono no quería saber que iba a pasar cuando llegara.

Alice- tranquilo papa estoy bien

Charlie- como que estas detenida ,que paso

Alice- papa aca te explico solo ven por si?

Cuando alice colgó se veía realmente preocupada

Jasper- tranquila ok , yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo esto

Alice- no, los dos lo hicimos asi que los dos la tomaremos

Jasper- entonces que es lo que te molesta?

Alice- que no interrumpieron – dijo riendo

Jasper- eres increíble sabes?

Alice-por que?

Jasper- por que estamos detenido en unos separos, nuestros padres van a querer matarme por ponerte en una situación asi y tu te molestas por que nos interrumpieron , me encantas sabes?

Alice- mira lo hecho ,hecho esta, asi que no te preocupes ok.

Supimos de inmediato que nuestros padres habían llegado ya que los gritos de renne y de mi madre se oia por todos lados, cuando por fin salimos.

Charlie- creo que tienen mucho que explicar jóvenes- dijo molesto

Renne- hija estas bien? Pensé que me daría un infarto – dijo abrazando a su hija

Carlisle- es que demonios pensabas jasper asi no es como te hemos educado – dijo mi padre

Esme- ya Carlisle déjalo , lo importante es que están bien- dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándome

En ese momento vi entrar a emmet ,Rosalie, bella y Edward, cuando se acercaron a nosotros tenían una cara desencajada , bella y emmet corrieron con alice

Bella- que paso alice estas bien – dijo abrazándola

Emmet-por que los detuvieron?

Rose- jazz que paso?

Charlie-yo les diere por que los detuvieron –dijo mas molesto ,todos se voltearon a verlos

Charlie- por faltas a la moral – cuando dijo eso todo se quedaron en shock viéndonos , no se cuanto tiempo fue de silencio hasta que Rosalie y Edward empezaron a reírse

Carlisle- yo no le veo la gracias-

Bella- por que mejor no nos vamos y mañana hablan de esto- dijo conteniendo la risa

Emmet- jasper tu yo tenemos que hablar-dijo serio

Jasper- lo se emmet nunca fue mi intención n faltarle el respeto a tu hermana

Emmet- lo se jazz de lo que tenemos que hablar es para que la próxima vez no los descubran ñ- dijo riendo

Renne- emmet no les des esos consejos por dios – lo reprendió su madre

Todos salimos de la delegación y cada quien se fue para su casa, sabia que mis hermanos se burlarían el resto de mi vida por esto, pero valía la pena , ella valía mi vida si me la pedia.

**Hola de nuevo que les pareció este capitulo les gusto?**

**Bueno pues les dejo un avance del próximo**

**Emmet- que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido**

**Victoria- tenia ganas de ver a mi antiguo amor**

**Rosalie- mira que casualidad el no tenia ganas de verte**

**Victoria- y tu quien eres?- pregunto con desprecio **

**Rosalie- la prometida de emmet **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Edward- quien diablos eres tu?**

**Jacob black mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano**

**Edward- y que haces aquí?**

**Bella- el es un cliente del banco- dijo nerviosa**

**Edward- yo soy Edward cullen el novio de bella**

**Jacob –pensé que no tenias novio – dijo mirando a bella**

**Edward- pues si tiene algún problema?**

**Jacob- ninguno no soy celoso **

**Que tal va a estar bueno el próximo no? Bueno pues ya saben dejen sus cometarios y espero les guste este cap, que fue muy difícil escribir un momento tan intimo entre alice y jasper **

_**PARA QUE QUIEROPIES PARA CAMINAR**_

_**SI TENGO ALAS PARA VOLAR**_

_**FRIDA KHALO**_

**Recuerden el botoncito verde**

**Besos ,las quiero **

**HALE CULLEN ANA **


	6. VISITAS

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE,SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA

HOLA A TODAS MUCHAS GARCIAS POR SUS REVIEW MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN QUE OPINAR OK

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**JESSICA- ME ENCANTA QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE NO TE DECEPCIONE**

**CAROL-CULLEN- IMAGINATE LA CARA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE VA A PONER CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE EMMET VA A SER PAPA**

**ANY CULLEN- ME COSTO MUCHO PENERLOS EN LA DELEGACION JAJAJA**

**LITLLE HOPE- QUE TAL CADA VEZ SE ACERCAN MAS NO? TE PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO TE VA A ENCANTAR**

**MONIS GLM- GRACIAS POR LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE ESTA**

**SOFIA SWAN CULLEN – GRACIAS NO SABES LO QUE ME HALAGA QUE TE GUSTE MI CAP Y EL LEMMON QUE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO**

**GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD LES MANDO MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP**

EDWARD POV

No podía creer que detuvieran a jasper por faltas a la moral ,eso era un momento memorable, pobre de mi hermano estaba muy avergonzado por lo sucedido y nosotros no ayudábamos ya que rose y yo nos burlábamos el, mi papa estaba un poco molesto en el fondo estaba que brincaba de alegría ya que jasper no estaba solo y mi mama no dejo de decirlo la hermosa que formaba con alice, pero que si querían intimidad no había por que hacerlo en el coche que mejor la llevara a la casa que no había ningún problema, eso nos sorprendió a todos pero hasta mi papa la apoyo, mi hermano ya no sabia donde meter la cabeza, pobre de el .

A la mañana siguiente yo fui a trabajar ,yo me encargaba de los hoteles, y pronto ampliaríamos la cadena hotelera ,íbamos a abrir uno en los cabos México , asi que tendría que viajar para poder organizar todo y se empezara la construcción, en ese momento se me ocurrió que podía invitar a bella, lo difícil seria despegarla de la oficina ,pero ya me las ingeniaría para que ella viajara conmigo

Estando en mi oficina recibí la llamada de Rosalie

Edward- hola rose

Rosalie- hola , mi papa me acaba de decir que dentro de poco viajaras a los cabos es cierto?

Edward- si ,tengo que ir a ver lo del nuevo hotel por?

Rosalie- bueno pues por por varios motivos , uno es que quiero que pongas una tienda mia en ese hotel nuevo y en segunda por que te quería preguntar que te parece la idea de que organice un viaje en grupo

Edward- viaje en grupo?

Rosalie- si los Swan y nosotros que te parece?

Edward- que me has salvado la vida , me encanta la idea – claro que me encantaba sabia que bella iria

Rosalie- se que no te encanta por nosotros si no por bella verdad?

Edward- es obvio no?

Rosalie- bueno organízate bien en la fecha , mientras yo organizo todo con los demás cuídate hermanito bye

Edward- bye

Rosalie me acababa de salvar, sabia que con bella en los cabos todo seria mas fácil y me encantaba esa idea, tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que no seria una mas, así que esa misma tarde comencé a arreglarlo todo para que el viaje fuera lo antes posible

EMMET POV

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Rosalie y yo estábamos juntos, y sabia que era la mujer perfecta para mi , fuerte tenaz , sincera ,era la mujer ideal, sabia que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella pero también sabia que era muy pronto y no quería volver a desilusionarme , asi que esperaría un tiempo mas.

Estaba en el hospital y Rosalie había quedado en pasar por mi para ir a cenar juntos, esa mujer me volvia loco ,nada mas era cuestión que ella me dijera salta y yo nada mas preguntaba de que altura, lo que no me imaginaba era lo que esa tarde iba a suceder

Rosalie- listo osito?-pregunto tiernamente

Emmet- a la hora que quieres princesa- dije tomándola por la cintura

En ese momento alguien me tomo del hombro cuando me gire a ver quien era ,la mandíbula se me callo al suelo

Emmet- que haces aquí?- dije sorprendido

Victoria- tenia ganas de ver a mi antiguo amor

Rosalie- mira que casualidad el no tenia ganas de verte

Victoria- y tu quien eres?- pregunto con desprecio

Rosalie- la prometida de emmet- contesto segura

Prometida? Yo cuando dije eso ,me pregunte mentalmente no dije nada ya que no podía creer que victoria estuviera aquí , ella y rose se veía con odio sentí que en cualquier momento alguna se lanzaría encima de la otra , se formo un ambiente demasiado incomodo hasta que victoria volvió a hablar

Victoria- me gustaría que habláramos emmet- dijo con una voz sensual , ¿sensual? Como podría pensar en ella asi después de lo que me hizo

Rosalie- el no tiene nada que hablar contigo – dijo matándola con la mirada

Victoria- creo que emmet puede hablar por si solo y que yo recuerde al el le gusta hablar conmigo y hacer muchas cosas mas o no em?- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior yo estaba aun mas en shock

Victoria- aparte lo vengo a ver como medico?

Rosalie- pues a menos que traigas las piernas rotas, te vengas desangrado y con el corazón en la mano, el no te atenderá ,búscate otro medico – dijo muy enojada

Victoria- valla emmet veo que tu "prometida" -dijo con desprecio – es muy celosa

Rosalie- celosa de ti? Ja j aja no me hagas reir – dijo burlándose

Victoria- entonces no tendrás problema en que em me vea como medico

Rosalie- pues si lo tengo , emmet y yo teníamos planes y no los vas a arruinar tu – dijo señalándola con el dedo

Victoria- em por favor, es una consulta medica no puedes negarte- puso esa cara que me mataba

Emmet- Rosalie déjame atenderla en un minuto salgo si?- la verdad es que no le di tiempo de contestas ,le indique a victoria que me siguiera, de reojo vi como Rosalie me veía con furia y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Cuando entramos al consultorio, no me esperaba lo que hizo victoria , se lanzo sobre y me beso, al principio yo respondí el beso , pero en ese momento llego rose a mi mente y la separe lo mas caballerosamente que pude

Emmet- victoria que te pasa?- pregunte alejándome de ella

Victoria- se que no has olvidado mis besos

Emmet- como tampoco he olvidado lo que me hiciste- dije aun con dolor

Victoria- em , era una chica estúpida que no sabia lo que tenia hasta que te perdi

Emmet- mira victoria, yo tengo una relación y amo a Rosalie asi que no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme

Victoria- esa niña no es mujer para ti – dijo molesta

Emmet- la amo ok y no quiero volver a verte

En ese momento sonó mi celular era alice

Emmet- que pasa ali?

Alice- ali tu abuela, que demonios haces con victoria en tu consultorio pedazo de animal? – ella jamás me había hablado asi

Emmet- cálmate alice quien te dijo?

Alice- tu santo ángel de la guarda que te abondo por imbécil de seguro no?

Emmet- quien te dijo?

Alice- Rosalie me acaba de llamar para que nos veamos y me dijo que preferiste irte con victoria

Emmet- si Rosalie esta esperando afuera- dije muy seguro

Alice- de verdad crees que una mujer como Rosalie te iba a esperar afuera tranquilamente mientras tu metes a tu consultorio con tu ex? Eres imbécil o retrasado?

En ese momento Sali de el consultorio y me di cuenta que en efecto Rosalie no estaba

Emmet- a donde fue Rosalie- pregunte molesto

Alice- crees que te voy a decir, estas loco – sin decir nada me colgó

Yo entre nuevamente a mi consultorio, ahora tenia que salir a buscar a Rosalie y explicarle ,y rogarle de rodillas si era necesario para que me perdonara,

Emmet- victoria me tengo que ir –dije tomando mis cosas

Victoria- no me voy a dar por vencida

Emmet- por mi has lo que quieras , no pienso dejar a Rosalie por ti ,ella es mucho mejor que tu en todo

Sin decir mas Sali del consultorio dejándola sola, no sabia a donde dirigirme ,cuando llegue al estacionamiento mi teléfono volvió a sonar, ahora era bella

Emmet- que paso bell´s

Bella- emmet Swan eres el mas grande idiota que conozco- sus gritos se oian por todos lados y esos que estábamos en el teléfono

Emmet- tu también?

Bella- mira si valoras tu vida te recomiendo que te alejes de victoria por que si no yo misma te matare me entiendes?- ella jamás hablaba asi

Emmet- donde esta Rosalie

Bella- no te lo pienso decir pedazo de estúpido

Emmet-por favor bella, no estoy con victoria , la deje sola en el consultorio dime donde esta – no podía creer que le estaba rogando a mi hermana para que me dijera donde estaba rose

Bella- no te lo voy a decir- sin decir mas me colgó

Me desespere sabia que mis hermanas sabían donde estaba Rosalie , pero no me lo querían decir asi que llame a Edward

Emmet- Edward nos podemos ver

Edward- si que paso?-pregunto angustiado

Emmet- que acabo de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida

Edward- que le hiciste a Rosalie? – pregunto molesto

Emmet- por favor Edward cuando nos veamos te explico si?- volvi a rogar , hoy estaba rogando mucho

Edward- ok te veo en el bar stok en media hora de acuerdo?

Emmet- ok ahí nos vemos

Cuando colgué con el inmediatamente le llame a jasper

Emmet- jazz?

Jasper- estaba por marcarte-dijo tranquilo

Emmet- nos podemos ver?

Jasper- si ya me entere de lo que paso y me gustaria que lo explicaras tu , porque Rosalie ,bella y alice, no dejar de gritar y decir improperios lo único que entendí fue victoria

Emmet- sabes donde esta Rosalie? Pregunte emocionado

Jasper- no ,yo estaba con alice en su casa y llego Rosalie y bella, y se salieron sin decir a donde

Emmet- nos vemos en el bar stock en media hora si? Ahí va a estar Edward

Jasper- ok ahí nos vemos

No podía creer que victoria arruinara mi vida por segunda vez ,cuando llegue al bar ya me esperaban Edward y jasper , ambos con cara de pocos amigos, asi que sin rodeos les explique lo que había pasado, pensé que se me irían encima, pero todo lo contrario

Jasper- aun quieres a esa mujer?

Emmet- no en lo absoluto solo que no supe reaccionar bien cuando la vi – dije sinceramente

Edward- yo te entiendo , no sabrían como reaccionar si yo volviera a vera tanya

Jasper- bueno y que es lo que piensas hacer?

Emmet- suplicar, rogar ,implorar , todo lo que sea necesario para que rose me perdone- dije honestamente

Edward- mira que lo vas a tener que hacer, mi hermana no es fácil y cuando se enoja menos

Jasper- y esta dolida eso es peor aun

Los tres nos quedamos callados cuando jasper dijo eso

Edward- a donde demonios se largaron?

Jasper- piensas lo mismo que yo?

Emmet- creen que se quiera desquitar de mi estando con otro?-pregunte aterrado de la respuesta

Sin decir nada ,los tres sacamos nuestros celulares y comenzamos a llamarlas pero ninguna nos contesto, eso nos estaba poniendo ansiosos y muy molestos ,la sangre me hervía solo de imaginar que Rosalie estuviera con otro, mataría al desagraciado que le tocara un cabello de su hermosa cabellera rubia que era mía.

Después de márcales como30 veces a cada una literalmente alguien contesto el teléfono de bella

Edward- quien habla?

Bella esta bailando ,quien habla-contesto la otra voz que era de hombre

Edward-el novio de bella, quien demonios eres tu?-pregunto gritando y furioso

Un amigo – contesto sin dar mas explicaciones

Edward- donde están?- el cada vez se ponía mas rojo

En una bar que se llama bodysex- dijo el otro tipo

Edward- QUE?

Sin decir nada mas colgó el teléfono, todos lo que estábamos ahí presentes sabíamos que a ese bar se iba a ligar para un revolcón de una noche, los tres salimos disparados a ese bar.

Cuando llegamos, Edward y yo nos encontramos a varias "amigas" en la entrada que dejamos con la palabra en la boca, sabíamos que en ese momento no estábamos para se caballeros .

En cuanto entramos lo que vimos nos dejo en shock, eran mis hermanas y mi rose bailando arriba de la barra ,ella se movía sensualmente , los gritos y silbidos de varios idiotas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, Edward ,jasper y yo nos acercamos a la barra para bajarlas , ganándonos los insultos de varios, pero en ese momento sabia que si alguien se acercaba a decirme algo de Rosalie lo mataría.

Emmet- que demonios les pasa- le grite a las tres una vez que estábamos en una mesa

Rosalie- tu no me toques , vete con tu zorra- contesto aventándome

Edward- están ebrias- dijo molesto

Alice- solo nos tomamos una copita

Jasper- tamaño familiar o que?

Bella- no se enojen estábamos apoyando a Rosalie-

Edward- si siquiera pueden hablar bien – y eso era cierto la verdad es que no se les entendía lo que decían

Rosalie- que haces aquí?- pregunto apuntándome con el dedo

Emmet- vine por ti, porque te fuiste?

Rosalie- preferiste irte con ella ,no?

Edward- por que no discuten en otra parte? Dijo sosteniendo a bella por la cintura ya que no paraba de bailar pero no tenia nada de equilibrio

Alice- no quiero irme, quiero bailar – sin decir nada se soltó de los brazos de jasper y salió corriendo , a lo que el de inmediato fue tras ella

En ese momento se acerco un tipo , a nuestra mesa , que tomo a bella por la cintura

Edward- quien diablos eres tu?

Jacob black mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano

Edward- y que haces aquí?

Bella- el es un cliente del banco- dijo nerviosa ,barriendo las palabras

Edward- yo soy Edward cullen el novio de bella

Jacob –pensé que no tenias novio – dijo mirando a bella

Edward- pues si tiene algún problema?

Jacob- ninguno no soy celoso –contesto con una sonrisa estúpida

Edward- pero yo si –

Jacob- asi que tu fuiste el que hablo al teléfono de bell´s? pregunto riendo

Edward- y tu eres el imbécil que me contesto? En cualquier momento sabia que Edward se le iría encima a ese tipo

Jacob- no yo no te conteste contento mi amigo Quil , el estaba bailando rose- dijo con su sonrisa de idiota

QUE? QUIEN ES ESE IDIOTA? LO MATARE, en ese momento mis instintos asesinos salieron

Emmet-quien demonio es ese?- pregunte con toda la furia que tenia

Rose-mi nuevo amigo-dijo tambaleándose

Emmet- mi nuevo amigo mis huevos -le dije a Rosalie mientras la cargaba en mi hombro ella pataleaba y me insultaba pero no la soltaría

Emmet- dile a tu amigo que si valora su vida no se acerque mi rose entendiste-le grite al imbécil ese de Jacob

Edward- y mas te vale que tu tampoco te acerque a bella – dijo encarándolo

Edward tomo a bella igual que yo a rose y salimos de ahí ,jasper ya estaba afuera tratando de controlar a alice que no dejaba de dar brinquitos a su alrededor ( nota metal no darle de beber a alice NUNCA)

Cuando estuvimos afuera le pedimos nuestros autos al valet, y unas amigas se nos acercaron

Emily- em no sabia que ahora usabas bolsa- dijo burlonamente

No me había dado cuenta que en hombro llevaba a rose y el otro su bolsa y su chaqueta

Emmet- no le veo la gracia- dije molesto

Emily- emy estas molesto cariño?

Rose- zorra del demonio, no vez que viene conmigo estúpida- grito mi novia desde mi hombro

Emily- valla em no sabia que ahora te gustaban las borrachas

Emmet- no le digas asi ,una por que no es una borrachada dos en mi novia y tres déjame en paz

Sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras Rosalie seguía gritándoles insultos y pataleando, mientras que a Edward no le iba mejor que a mi

EDWARD POV

Cuando salimos de ese bar, estaba hecho una furia, quien demonios se creía ese imbécil para tomar a mi bella por la cintura y decirle bell´s el muy chucho hijo de perra, estaba que quería matar a alguien

Bella- me puedes bajar, creo que las alturas me marean- dijo riendo

Con cuidado la baje, sin dejar de sostenerla ya que no podía ella sola

Edward- por que han bebido?

Bella- rose nos pido que la acompañáramos – dijo tiernamente

Edward- jamás te había visto asi

Bella- yo tampoco te había visto asi, pensé que lo gemelos era rose y jazz, pero tu también tienes uno – dijo muriéndose de la risa

Edward- bella yo no tengo gemelo-

Bella- ah no , segurito? ,por que yo veo dos igualitos a ti-

Edward- estas ebria sabes? Dije riéndome

Bella- no para nada si solo me tome una copita

Edward- una copita? De 5 litros o que? – la verdad es que con ella no podía enojarme , hasta ebria era adorable

En ese momento se acerco jasper a nosotros, que tenia sujetada a alice de la cintura , como si ella quisiera escarpar y ella no paraba de reir y cantar

Jasper- que hacemos?- pregunto angustiado

Emmet- no se no las podemos llevar asi a nuestras casas

Edward- por que no las llevamos a mi departamento

Jasper- y mañana nos matan no?

Emmet- por que nos van a matar?

Jasper-por llevarlas a donde Edward llevaba a todas sus aventuras

Edward- bueno entonces las llevamos al tuyo jazz

Emmet- me parece buena idea

Jasper-ok síganme

Emmet- jazz solo que por favor esta vez si te vas a entretener que no los detengan si? – dijo riéndose

Edward- vámonos ya

En cuanto llegamos al departamento de jasper, las tres corrieron a cantina , que estaba repleta, ya que mi hermano nunca se portaba mal asi que estaba casi igual que cuando mi padre se lo regalo.

Nos dimos cuenta que ninguna de las tres sabia que era lo que estaba tomando ya que probaban de todo un poco y nosotros tratando de quitarles las botellas, pero era astutas , no lo podía creer ,era mas difícil controlar a tres mujeres ebrias que 10 hombres en ese estado

Edward- bella por que no te recuestas un rato? Mi pregunta sonó mas a suplica que observación

Bella- sabes que es lo que quiero? Pregunto pícaramente, parándose frente a mi

Edward- no , dime?

Me quede pasmado , con lo que comenzó a hacer, se soltó el cabello, y movió su cabeza de tal forma que el olor de su cabellera me inundo e hizo agua mi boca, comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo , hasta que oi a jasper hablar

Edward- por mi salud mental llévala a una habitación si?- dijo suplicando mi hermano

Sin pensarlo dos veces la cargue como novia y la lleve a la primera habitación que encontré , cuando entramos la baje

Edward- es mejor que duermas si?- no quería que mañana pensara que me había aprovechado de ella

Bella- no quiero dormir , quiero hacer otras cosas-

Edward- como que cosas- mi voz temblaba

Bella- como esto

Ella se termino de quitar la blusa y comenzó a moverse muy provocativamente , yo estaba babeando literalmente, mientras ella comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su falda, traía una lencería negra que la hacían verse hermosa, movía sus caderas deliciosamente, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria en la cama, ella me jalo por el e hizo que me sentara en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí, claro que yo me deje querer mi autocontrol se había ido al diablo si ella quería esa noche le habría el amor como nunca se lo había hecho a nadie.

Yo permanecía sentado y ella casa vez se movía mejor , obviamente yo estaba mas que excitado, ella de hinco frente a mi, y comenzó a acariciar poco a poco mi pecho, yo no resti mas y la atraje hacia mi, la puse a horcadas y la bese ,comencé a recorrer su suave espalda y a besarla con desenfreno, ella comenzó a gemir cuando una de mis manos se poso en uno de sus senos y la otra en uno se sus glúteos, la tome de sus glúteos y ella enroco sus piernas a mi alrededor, la lleve hasta la cama y me tire sobre ella con cuidado para no aplastarla ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y a besar mi cuello, me encantaba la sensación de sus labios en mi piel, le quite el sostén con delicadeza quería que gozara que disfrutara, yo ya no tenia la camisa, y nos giramos para que ella quedara encima de mi , cuando ella estuvo encima mio, se restregó contra mi miembro, mientras besaba mi pecho, estaba en la gloria, estaba en la cima del cielo, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo y metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer, al sentir su tanto no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer ,no resistía mas asi que la gire y volvía ponerme encima de ella.

Bella- hazme tuya – dijo jadeando

Edward- me encantas- conteste mordiendo su lóbulo

Bella- entonces demuéstramelo y hazme tuya

Estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa que me estorbaba cuando un duende que parecía huracán entro a la habitación, por instinto cubrí a bella con la sabana de la cama.

Alice- BELLAAAAAAA – grito la duende ,mi hermano venia atrás de ella

Edward- alice salte- le grite

Alice- no quiero, y se puso junto a su hermana

Bella- alice si no te sales te juro que te mato

Alice- no me importa ,no quiero , no me salgo y me quedo a dormir contigo- jasper y yo nos quedamos en blanco

Edward- controla a tu novia jasper- le grite desesperado

Jasper- lo intente pero no pude

Bella- PUES COJETELA – grito mi hermosa bella

Alice- están hablando de mi? – pregunto riéndose

Jasper- alice por favor pequeña vamos a otra habitación si y ahí te duermes-intento convencerla mi hermano

Alice- NO, Yo quiero dormir con mi hermanita y eso hare.

Sin decir nada mas se acomodo junto a bella, y ella no pudo mas que enrollarse mas en la sabana y abrazarla , me miro pidiéndome disculpas con sus ojos , yo solo asentí y jasper y yo salimos dela habitación.

Mi parte responsable me decía que eso era lo correcto ya que bella estaba ebria y mi parte egoísta me decía que entrara por ella y la llevara a otra habitación y la cerrara con mil llaves , pero no haría eso , la respetaría, cuando jasper y yo estuvimos en la sala

Jasper- lo siento hermano , pero no pude detenerla

Edward- no te preocupes –dije resignado

Jasper- es como un huracán

Edward- si lo mismo pensé yo- ambos reímos

Jasper- estas enamorado de bella?

Edward- no lo se , se que no puedo dejar pensar en ella, sus besos me encantan, es una mujer inteligente, admirable, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo frágil,

Jasper- hermano si estas enamorado de ella

Todo quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que unos ruidos extraños rompieron eso

Jasper- creo que en estos momentos me encantaría ser sordo

Edward- no puedo creer que me tendré que chutar a mi hermana y a su novio cogiendo –dije frustrado

EMMET POV

Cuando Edward se llevo a bella a habitación y vi que mi hermana estaba dando vueltas como loca en el departamento, supe que tenia que llevarme a Rosalie a otra habitación para poder hablar con rose asi que la volvi a cargar y me la lleve.

Cuando entramos a la habitación

Rosalie- bajame eres un bruto, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme- me grito golpeándome en el pecho

Emmet-por favor rose dejame explicarte- rogue

Rosalie- no me interesan tus estúpidas explicaciones no quiero volver a estar contigo

Emmet- rose yo te amo a ti, se que me comporte como un idiota perdóname- roge intentando abrazarla

Rosalie- ya te dije que no ,aparte ya tengo aun nuevo amigo que se llama quil

Eso me enfureció, era el idiota del bar

Sin pensarlo mucho ,la acorrale contra la puerta

Emmet- dudo que tu amigo te haga temblar como yo- dije susurrando a su oído

Rosalie-suéltame-dijo con una voz mas tranquila

Emmet- te soltare si me dices que te gusta mas lo que te hace tu amigo que yo- comencé a lamer su cuello

Rosalie- pues yo lo enseñare-dijo con la voz entrecortada –para que me guste

No podía creer que ella me estaba diciendo eso, sabia que no era cierto ya que sentía su cuerpo temblar ,asi que la bese ,ella respondió el beso de inmediato, la tome de los glúteos y la levante para que ella enrollara sus piernas a mi alrededor , mientras que recargue su espalada en la puerta, sin dejar de besarla, arranque su camisa, me importo un carajo que mañana me matara, ella gimió al sentir lo que había hecho , asi que la lleve a la cama intentando no romper el beso ,cuando estuvimos en la cama ella se giro para quedar encima de mi, se puso a horcadas y arranco mi camisa, eso me excito mas aun, ella quería sexo salvaje lo tendría , le quite el sujetados y me lleve un pezón a mi boca, empecé lamiéndolo, y después lo mordisqueaba, mi mano la metí por atrás de su pantalón para tocar sus glúteos y un poco mas en medio de ellos, ella gimio mas fuerte al sentir mi mano, ella ya se había desabrochado su pantalón, asi que hacia que mi mano entrara mas fácil, no aguantaba mas quería penetrarla quería hacerla mia , asi que la levante, ella me quito mi ropa miestras yo quietaba la de ella, en cuanto estuvimos los dos denudos, la tire en la cama y yo encima de ella, y sin contemplaciones la prenetre.

Los dos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, fue maravillo sentirla de nuevo , en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenia que esperar mas, la quería en mi vida desde ahora y para siempre, cuando terminamos me tumbe junto a ella. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y acariciaba mi abdomen.

Emmet- quiero hacerte una pregunta

Rose- cual?

Emmet- te quieres casar conmigo- ella en ese instante se levanto para verme a la cara

Rose- estas bromeando?- dijo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos

Emmet- no Rosalie Cullen, quiero que nos casemos , te amo no sabes lo que sentí hoy cuando pensé que no querrías volver a verme , quería enloquecer y cuando te vi en ese bar y me entere de tu amigo Quil-deje el nombre como si fuera una grosería- enloquecí de verdad

Rosalie- te amo Emmet Swan y por mi mañana nos casamos- dijo besándome de nuevo

Ese beso se convirtió en otra sesión de placer, pero ahora no era de sexo salvaje como nos gustaba, ahora nos entregamos a las caricias, a los susurros de te amos.

**BUENO PUES COMO SE ME HA HECHO COSTUMBRE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE AL RATO SOLO ESTOY ARREGLANDO UNOS DETALLES**

**Rosalie- estoy embarazada-dijo emocionada**

**Alice- tenemos que adelantar la boda**

**Bella- por dios voy a ser tia – grite como loca**

**Rosalie- no se lo he dicho a emmet- dijo preocupada**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Edward- bella que cambio- dije con babeando literalmente**

**Esme- cierra la boca hijo- dijo dando con leve golpe en el brazo**

**Alice- se ve hermosa verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa **

**Jacob- ella es hermosa con lo que se ponga**

**Edward- tu que carajos haces aquí? – este tipo me estaba molestando de verdad**

**Bella- Edward no seas grosero – dijo defendiendo al animal ese**

**Jacob- no te preocupes bella ,espero no te moleste que una amiga me acompañara**

**Bella- no claro que no – dijo siendo Cortes**

**Mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas al ver quien era la acompañante de este tipo**

**Esme- que haces aquí- pregunto mi madre sorprendida **


	7. EL COMPROMISO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA**

**HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO ESTE CAP LES GUSTE LA VERDAD ES QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO HACER ,YA MERO ACABO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS CON EL FINAL,BUENO PUES COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**JESSICA- ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ME DIGAS QUE OPINAS DEL LEMMON **

**CAROL-CULLEN –ESPERO REDIMIRME CON ESTE CAPITULO JAJAJ CREO QUE EDWARD Y BELLA YA SE DESQUITARON NO?**

**LAURA79- GRACIAS POR TU COMETARIO**

**ERICK HALEN- GRACIAS POR TU APOYO **

**SOFIA SWAN CULLEN- DE VERDAD NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE ME DIGAS ESO MIL GRACIAS **

**SUSAN SWAN- GRACIAS POR ENTRAR A LEER MIS LOCURASESPERO TE GUSTE**

**LITLLE HOPE- ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP Y REDIMIRME CONTIGO **

**LAS QUIERO A TODAS GRACIAS **

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté al principio no sabia donde demonios estaba, asi que intente hacer memoria y me acorde de todo, gire a mi derecha y ahí estaba mi pequeña hermana, yo tenia un dolor de cabeza impresionante, asi que me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertar a alice y comencé a vestirme, Sali de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando llegue a la sala vi que jasper estaba dormido en el sofá, y vi salir de la cocina a Edward-

Edward- bueno días-dijo con esa sonrisa que me mataba

Bella- hola- dije apenada

Edward- que tienes? –su voz se oia divertida

Bella- vergüenza- dije sin levantar la cara

Edward- vergüenza por que?

Bella- como que por que , ayer casi te hice striptease, frete a tu hermano ,luego entro mi hermana y nos vio desnudos y lo peor es que otra vez no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos –dije con frustración al final

Edward- bueno en primera no me hiciste el striptease enfrente de nadie ,si no en privado y por cierto me encanto-dijo sonriendo- en segunda tu hermana no creo que haya visto nada ya que estaba demasiado ebria para fijarse en un punto y el tercera ya tendremos oportunidad de desquitarnos ok - el se acerco y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

Bella- de verdad siento que alice halla entrado asi anoche-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

Edward- no te preocupes , mejor preocúpate cuando muera de pulmonía

Bella- de pulmonía por que?

Edward- de tantas duchas de agua fría que he tenido que tomar desde que te conozco ,casi es una diaria y a veces dos- dijo riendo

Bella- que exagerado eres- dije dándole otro beso corto

Edward- es verdad, no sabes lo que me enciendes –conteste tomándola por la cintura

Bella- bueno tu me pones igual

Edward- tengo que viajar a los cabos unos días y me gustaría que me acompañaras

Bella- claro que si, solo espero que allá no nos interrumpan- dijo riendo

Edward- te juro que la próxima vez cerrare la puerta con doble llave y candado

Bella- espero que asi sea, por que si no moriré de una combustión, bueno despertare a emmet y alice para irnos antes de que amanezca

Edward-amanezca?

Bella-si no quiero que mis papas se den cuenta de que no llegamos , aparte yo tengo que trabajar y emmet igual

Edward- bella son las 8:00am

Bella- QUE? Mi padre nos va a matar

Y dicho y hecho su celular comenzó a sonar y de inmediato supimos que era Charlie

Bella- hola papa

Charlie- me puedes explicar donde están jovencita

Bella- con los cullen

Charlie- no me digas a que ahora los detuvieron a todos?- pregunto alarmado

Bella- claro que no papa como crees. Estamos en el departamento de jasper , lo que pasa es que se nos fue la noche platicando ,pero ya vamos par alla ok tranquilo

Charlie- ok ,pero quiero hablar con ustedes asi que aquí los espero

Cuando bella colgó con su padre de inmediato fue a despertar a sus hermanos, el que mas trabajo nos dio fue emmet y alice no aguantaba la cabeza

Alice- juro que no vuelvo a beber – dijo sobándose las sienes

Jasper- pequeña eres tan tierna ebria

Alice- te estas burlando?-pregunto levantando la ceja

Jasper- para nada ,de verdad eres muy tierna

Bella- pues la próxima vez jazz controla a tu pequeña para que no me interrumpa a mi ok- dijo intentando sonar molesta

Alice- de verdad lo siento bella pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de estar contigo a noche que no pude evitarlo

Edward-que casualidad alice yo tenia unas ganas similares a las tuyas , pequeño huracán-dije burlándome

Jasper-ya no la molesten que no ven que esta cansada- dijo defendiéndola

Bella- EMMET SWAN SI NO SALES EN 2 MINUTOS ENTRARE A PATEARTE EL TRASERO – grito mi hermosa bella

Bella- y tu alice mejor trata de arreglarte un poco por que mi papa quiere hablar con nosotros , y no creo le cause mucha gracia ver que tienes resaca

Alice- y de que quiere hablar con nosotros?

Bella- no lo se pero parece algo serio

Alice- EMMET SALES O ENTRO POR TI ASI TENGA QUE TIRAR LA PUERTA –dijo la duende y una amenaza de ella había que tomarla enserio

Emmet- ya estoy aquí tranquilas

Bella. Que le paso a tu camisa?- venia abierta y no tenia botones

Alice- por que no te pones la camiseta? Siempre usas una debajo de las camisas no?

Jasper- no puede por que su camiseta la trae Rosalie – vimos que Rosalie venia saliendo en ese momento de la habitación y traía puesta la camisa de jasper

Rosalie- tuvimos unos inconvenientes con nuestras ropa algún problema?

Alice- no saben que es pecado romper la ropa?- dijo indignada

emmet- suerte que Rosalie tiene una boutique de ropa –dijo abrazando a mi hermana

bella- ya em deja de estar de caliente y vámonos que mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros

emmet- me parece perfecto ya que yo también quiero hablar con el y con ustedes

Cada quien se fue para su casa emmet se llevo a sus hermanas , la verdad es que me ponia nervioso lo que Charlie tenia que decirles .

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa mis padres nos esperaban en el comedor , pasaban de las 9:30am

Renne-hola muchachos que tal su noche? Pregunto divertida

Charlie- me pueden explicar por que demonios no llegaron a dormir? Pregunto molesto

Emmet- papa –pero mi padre lo interrumpió

Charlie- no es contigo hijo es con tus hermanas-dijo señalándonos

Renne- por dios Charlie estaban con los cullen déjalas en paz, aparte seles paso el tiempo platicando verdad?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa de complicidad

Bella- si papa de verdad lamentamos que te preocuparas

Charlie- la verdad pensé que tendría que ir a sacar a mis hijos de la delegación

Emmet- papa estaba conmigo-dijo con tono de indignación

Charlie- bueno , quería preguntarles que esta pasando con los cullen

Emmet- bueno papa de hecho yo quería hablarte de eso

Renne- que pasa hijo todo bien?

Emmet- le pedi matrimonio a rose y ella acepto

Mis papas se quedaron sorprendidos mientras alice y yo gritábamos de emoción y dábamos brincos de alegría, las dos corrimos a abrazar a emmet

Alice- que felicidad

Bella- de verdad hermano con esa mujer te sacaste un 10

Emmet- no bella me saque un mil

Renne- ven aca y dame un abrazo- dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie

Charlie- estas seguro hijo?

Emmet- si papa anoche me di cuenta que Rosalie es la mujer de mi vida

Charlie- pues no sabes que gusto me da hijo, se que es una gran mujer

Casi toda la mañana no la pasamos entre abrazos y besos , renne llamo de inmediato a Esme , ya Rosalie les había dicho asi que se pusieron de acuerdo para cena de compromiso ,era la primera vez en 5 años que llevaba trabajando el banco Swan que faltaba a trabajar y me hacia sentir bien , ese mismo dia salimos con Rosalie de compras , ya que mis madre y Esme habían decido que la cena de compromiso seria dentro de tres semanas, Rosalie y emmet decidieron que la boda seria en 6 meses a mas tardar

Edward tubo que posponer nuestro viaje por lo dela cena de compromiso y algunos problemas que había tenido en algunos hoteles de Boston y florida y el tubo que estar saliendo asi que casi no nos vimos pero, pero el poco tiempo que nos quedaba libre estábamos juntos, estar con el era maravillo, el era un hombre extraordinario, la verdad se esmeraba en conquistarme, siempre que salía de viaje , me mandaba flores a mi oficina, con tarjetas que decían ( esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza , pero es una forma insignificante de decirte te quiero) ( este alcatraz en bello pero no se compara con tu alma) cosas asi , eso me mataba y hacia que me enamorara mas y mas de el.

Las semana habían pasado demasiado rápido mañana seria la cena de compromiso y mi madre y esme habían invitado a mucha gente , eso no seria nada sencillo ni intimo, Rosalie estaba encantada de que todo el mundo supiera que emmet swan ya tenia dueña , esa tarde salimos de compras ya que Rosalie nos comento que tenia algo importante que decirnos

En el centro comercial

Alice- rose has estado muy seria que tienes

Bella- si cuñis que te sucede?

Rose- tengo algo que contarles y no se como lo vallan a tomar

Alice- tan grave es?

Bella- Rosalie sabes que puedes contar con nosotras en todo- dije dándole ánimos

Ella jalo aire y nos dijo

Rosalie- estoy embarazada-dijo emocionada

Alice- tenemos que adelantar la boda

Bella- por dios voy a ser tia – grite como loca

Rosalie- no se lo he dicho a emmet- dijo preocupada

Bella- tranquila emmet va a estar feliz con la noticia

Rosalie- seguras?

Alice- claro que si no te preocupes por eso –dijo abrazándola

Bella- aparte siempre contaras con nosotras ok

Rosalie- gracias , no saben cuanto la quiero –dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos

Alice- y nosotras a ti cuñis y a nuestro futuro sobrinita o sobrinito

Bella- cuando se lo piensas decir a emmet?

Rosalie- hoy en la noche

Alice- tranquila que todo va a salir perfecto

que el es el mas feliz con todo esto

La verdad es que no me espera esa noticia pero me hacia muy feliz ser tia, esa tarde compramos todo lo necesario para la cena de mañana, Rosalie nos pidió que no le dijéramos a nadie, y esa misma tarde empezamos a ver cosas para bebe.

ROSALIE POV

Estaba muy nerviosa por la noticia que le daría a emmet no sabia como iba a reaccionar no habíamos hablado de tener hijos tan pronto, pero a mi me daba mucha ilusión este bebe, siempre he querido una familia grande con 3 o 4 hijos como la mia.

Esa noche después de que terminamos de cenar

Emmet- amor que tienes has estado muy callada pasa algo? Pregunto preocupado

Rosalie- tengo algo que decirte emmet

Emmet-que pasa rose me estas asustando

Rosalie- em lo quiero que estés tranquilo ok?

Emmet- me vas a dejar verdad es eso ¿ pregunto con una angustia que nunca había visto en sus ojos

Emmet- hice algo mal? Dime y lo cambio-no dejaba de hablar

Rosalie- emmet cállate- pero el no lo hizo

Emmet- te juro que hare lo que quieras , si quieres diario vamos de compras y haremos lo que quieres, pero no me dejes

Rosalie- emmet swan estoy embarazada- dije casi gritando

Ele quedo en silencio un rato no dijo nada solo me veía fijamente a los ojos, pensé que le estaba dando un derrame por la noticia estaba a punto de pedir ayuda cuando hablo

Emmet- seremos papas- grito emocionado que todo el restaurante volteo a vernos de inmediato se paro y se arrodillo frente a mi y beso mi vientre aun plano, eso hiso que mi ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

Rosalie- no estas molesto

Emmet- que? Molesto? Por la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Rosalie- te amo emmet

Emmet-y yo a ti mi rubiecita hermosa- sin decir mas se levanto y me beso

Los dos quedamos que no diríamos nada hasta la cena de compromiso asi que habíamos decidido adelantar la boda unos meses pero todo eso lo daríamos mañana estando todos presentes.

BELLA POV

El gran dia de la cena había llegado, alice y yo no iríamos a arreglar a casa de Rosalie, para ayudarla a ella también ,la verdad me aterraba por sabia que por lo menos serian 4 horas de sesión de embellecimiento como ellas le decían, primero se maquillaron y peinaron ellas en lo que a mi me ponían una mascarilla de no se que y la verdad no me interesaba saber, cuando llego el momento de vestirnos me lleve una sorpresa yo había escogido un vestido negro bastante discreto ,pero alice me paso un vestí azul bastante escotado por todos lados

Bella- ese no es el vestido que yo escogí

Alice- lo se lo escogimos rose y yo-dijo sonriendo

Bella. pero casi no tapa nada

Rosalie- claro que tapa no seas exagerada

Bella- no me lo pondré

Rosalie- hazlo por mi si? – dijo poniendo la cara mas angelical que había visto y bo pude negarme

Asi que me puede el vestido que se entallaba en todo mi cuerpo era largo el escote de enfrente era discreto pero el de atrás terminaba donde la espalda pierde el nombre ,enfrente era tipo v me pusieron unas zapatillas plateadas mucho mas latas de las que me había puesto en mi vida, mi maquillaje era discreto y el peinado era con todo el cabello recogido llevaba un chongo y pequeño prendedor de diamantes en el cabello, cuando me vi al espejo ni yo me reconocí, la verdad es que me veía bella, sabia que impactaría a Edward.

Llego el momento de bajar ya que varios invitados ya había llegado, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras junto con alice Edward y esme se acercaron a nosotras.

EDWARD POV

La verdad es que ya estaba impaciente por ver a bella, por culpa de mi hermana no la había podido ver en tres días y eso me tenia de mal humor

Esme- hijo tranquilo no tardan en bajar

Edward- como sabes que estoy asi por ella? Pregunte con curiosidad

Esme –por que soy tu madre-dijo con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento vi bajar a un angel me quede sin palabras ,sin aliento ,si en ese momento moría .moriría feliz

Edward- bella que cambio- dije babeando literalmente

Esme- cierra la boca hijo- dijo dando con leve golpe en el brazo

Alice- se ve hermosa verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

Jacob- ella es hermosa con lo que se ponga

Edward- tu que carajos haces aquí? – este tipo me estaba molestando de verdad

Bella- Edward no seas grosero – dijo defendiendo al animal ese

Jacob- no te preocupes bella ,espero no te moleste que una amiga me acompañara

Bella- no claro que no – dijo siendo Cortes

Mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas al ver quien era la acompañante de este tipo

Esme- que haces aquí- pregunto mi madre sorprendida

Jacob- la conocen?

Bella- Edward que tienes?- sabia que estaba pálido, mas bien trasparente, que demonios hacia tanya en mi casa

Jacob- mira bella te presento a Tanya denaldi

Tanya- mucho gusto –yo seguían en shock no lo podía creer ,bella se acerco a ella para dale la mano pero yo la jale por la cintura

Bella- Edward que te pasa no seas grosero

Edward- ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí – dije mirándola con odio

Bella- que te pasa Jacob es un cliente del banco y la sita denaldi es su acompañante

Edward- tu no entiendes bella- dije sin apartar la vista de ella

Jacob – pues yo tampoco

Esme- hijo cálmate vamos a que tomes algo

Tanya- hola esme cuanto tiempo – saludo la muy cínica

BELLA POV

No entendía por que Edward se había comportado asi, el era todo un caballero, cuando esme se llevo a Edward alice se acerco a mi

Alice- no te suena el nombre de tanya denaldi?

Bella- tendría que sonarme?

Alice- pues si ,de una historia que nos conto rose- me lo dij como si fuera obvio

En ese momento entendí ella era la que se había burlado de Edward, claro como no me di cuenta antes

Jacob- pasa algo bella?

Bella- no para nada- dije con mi mejor sonrisa

Tanya- espero no haber incomodado- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz

Bella- no para nada pasen y siéntanse como en su casa- mi hermana me miro con cara de ( que te pasa estas loca)

Pero no, no estaba loca, ella quería guerra pues la tendría, no sabe con quien se acaba de meter ,Isabela Swan no es una mujer que se deja intimidar me dije a mi misma.

Sali a buscar a Edward que se encontraba en la cocina con Esme y Carlisle

Esme- trata de calmarte hijo

Carlisle- ahora mismo salgo a correrla

Bella- no es necesario, ella se quedara

Edward- bella tu no sabes quien es ella – dijo furico

Bella- ella es la que no sabe quien soy yo, nadie lastima al hombre que amo

Los tres se quedaron en shock , Edward sonrió ante mi comentario y me extendió la mano.

Edward- eres única sabes- dijo besando mi mano

Carlisle- espero sepas lo haces bella

Bella- no se preocupen que no hare nada que empañe la noche de rose y em,tranquilos

Esme- cuentas con mi apoyo hija-

Bella- gracias esme –dije dándole una sonrisa

Cuando salimos de la cocina Rosalie ya había bajado, estaba hecha una furia cuando obvio a tanya y estaba dispuesta a sacarla con sus propias manos asi que me acerque a ella

Bella- rose cálmate

Rosalie- que no sabes quien esa golfa?

Bella- lo se y esta noche hare la peor noche de su vida te lo juro

Rose- me das miedo bella-dijo sonriendo

Bella. Ella es la que debería tenerme miedo

Yo no me separe de Edward en ningún momento, ya que sabia que ella se acercaría a el para molestarlo y ahí es cuando yo atacaría .

Llego el momento en que mis padres pidieran formalmente la mano de Rosalie.

Charlie- antes que nada quiero agradece su presencia a todos, para nuestra familia esta es una noche muy importante y especial ya que mi hijo emmet ha decido dar un gran paso en su vida y que mejor que al lado de una gran dama como lo es Rosalie cullen- dijo viendo a la feliz pareja

Charlie- Carlisle ,esme quiero pedir formalmente en matrimonio la mano de su hija Rosalie , para casarse con mi hijo emmet

Emmet en ese momento saco el anillo

Carlisle- claro que si, se que emmet es un gran hombre que cuidara a mi hija , la amara y la respetara asi que claro que tienen nuestra bendición- dijo tomando de la mano a esme

Todos aplaudimos ya que emmet le puso el anillo a Rosalie, mi madre y esme no paraban de llorar , mi padre abrazo a Rosalie mientras Carlisle a emmet ,alice y yo llorábamos de la emoción , jasper y Edward aplaudían y le gritaban a emmet , todos estábamos que no cabíamos de la felicidad, cuando emmet tomo el micrófono

Emmet-un momento de su atención por favor- pidió tomado de la mano de Rosalie

Emmet- tenemos algo muy importante que decirles ,se que la boda esta programada para dentro de cinco meses, pero la fecha se cambiara para dentro de un mes

Todos no quedamos en callados , las únicas que sabían el motivo éramos alice y yo

Carlisle- por que?

Emmet- por que Rosalie y yo vamos a ser padres- dijo con orgullo mi hermano

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que mi madre y esme empezaron a gritar y a brincar cual vil adolecentes cuando les dan su primer beso , las dos corrieron a abrazrlos , y alice y yo no nos quedamos atrás, toda la gente empezó a aplaudir , y mi padre y Carlisle se acercaron a la pareja

Esme- hija que felicidad

Rosalie- no estas molesta?

Esme- molestas ,por que si voy a ser abuela- dijo emocionada

Emmet- por lo que dira la gente

Renne- la gente se puede ir al carajo, y que no se les ocurra meterse con mi nueva hija o mi neto – todos los que estábamos cerca nos quedamos atónitos por lo que mi madre acaba de decir

Charlie- yo te apoyo querida

Carlisle – es la mejor noticia muchacho felicidades dijo abrazándolos

La verdad es que estaba siendo una noche mágica, Edward me saco a bailar

Edward- tu sabias la noticia verdad?

Bella- si me entere ayer

Edward- te ves hermosa

Bella- gracias tu también te vez muy guapo

Edward- me gustaría que esta noche nunca acabara para poder tenerte asi entre mis brazos – dijo eso en un susurro , los dos estábamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que alguien nos llamo

Me di cuenta de que la pelea comenzaba

Tanya- que linda pareja hacen- dijo sarcasmo

Bella- lo sabemos pero gracias por decirlo- conteste con mi mejor sonrisa

Tanya- llevan mucho?

Bella- algunos meses

Jacob- pensé que me habías dicho que no tenias novio?

Edward- si no recuerdas el dia del bar te aclare que yo era su novio- contesto matándolo con la mirada

Tanya- y piensan casarse pronto? Pregunto con burla

Bella- algo asi

Tanya- pensé que no creía en el matrimonio eddi? Pregunto riendo

Bella- no cree en el matrimonio con gente inferior a la de nuestra clase , tu me entiendes no? Empecé a soltar mi veneno ella puso cara desencajada

Tanya- si me imagino que su circulo es muy selecto

Emmet ,rose ,alice y jasper se nos unieron a la platica

Bella- si querida tu nunca podrías entrar en el

Tanya- yo no estaría tan segura

Bella- por que lo dices? por la relación que tuviste con Edward?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente

Tanya- veo que estas enterada

Bella- querida lo que no sabes que lo de nuestra clase tienen sus deslices con personas como tu, pero siempre terminan casándose con damas como nosotras,

Rosalie- si sabes lo que es dama por que si no te lo podemos explicar? Dijo tiernamente , Edward no podía aguantar la risa

En ese momento alice traía una copa de vino tinto y tanya traía un vestido blanco muy vulgar por cierto , asi que mire a alice y como si ella me leyera el pensamiento , yo "sin mala intención avente un poco a mi hermana y ella" accidentalmente "tiro la copa de vino encima de tanya

Alice- ups lo siento – dijo muy fingidamente

Tanya- que bueno que son una damas – dijo sacasticamente y con rabia

Bella- lo somos querida , solo fue un accidente- dije inocentemente

Jacob- que te pasa bella tu no eres asi

Bella- soy peor Jacob , y si tu amiguita no quiere ser humilla delante de toda esta gente te recomiendo que te la lleves

Jacob solo asintió y jalo a tanya por el brazo, pero antes de irse

Bella- tanya – ella giro para verme

Bella- soy una dama pero soy una fiera si se trata de defender lo que quiero , y si no quieres que haga de tu mediocre vida un inferno aléjate de los cullen y de nosotros en especial de Edward entendiste.

Ella solo me miraba

Bella- que si entendiste?

Rosalie- o necesitas que te lo escribamos zorra

Ella solo asintió, con lagrimas en los ojos y mirada de odio , ya que toda la fiesta la veia , sabia que la había humillado, y aunque no me gustaba eso , sabia que por lo menos le había hecho sentir un poco de lo que Edward había sufrido con su engaño

Edward- eres peligrosa-susurro a mi oído

Bella- que no se metan con lo que amo- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Edward- yo también te amo bella

Bella- sabes esta noche nadie nos va a interrumpir

Edward- a que te refieres?- pregunto como si no entendiera

Bella- que esta noche te voy a secuestrar para mi solita- conteste mordiendo mi labio inferior

Edward- hazme tu esclavo si quieres

El resto de la fiesta paso sin mas momento desagradables, cuando le contamos a esme y a Carlisle lo que habías hecho con tanya, al principio nos dijeron que no era bueno tratar asi a la gente ,pero esme al final nos confeso que le hubiera encantado ver la cara de esa, Carlisle solo negó con la cabeza y deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

Los invitados comenzaron a irse , asi que supe que era momento de secuestrar a Edward

Bella- es hora de irnos- dije jalando por el brazo a Edward

Edward- a donde vamos?

Bella- shhh no preguntes y sígueme

Lo lleve a mi departamento, ese departamento lo había comprado hace 2 años, jamás había llevado a nadie ahí, era como mi lugar especial ,nadie sabia que lo tenia, iba ahí cuando quería desaparecer del mundo un rato y estar conmigo misma, pero sabia que Edward era parte de mi y de mi lugar especial

Edward- de quien es este departamento?

Bella- mio

Edward- hace cuanto lo tienes?

Bella- Edward en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es hablar de mi departamento

Edward- y que lo que quieres hacer?

No le respondí con palabras simplemente calle su boca con mis besos Rosalie me había dado algunos consejos que sabia que me apenaría hacer lo que ella me dijo , pero Edward valía la pena que lo intentara y que mandara mi pena al carajo y mi timidez de vacaciones ,asi que lo jale a la habitación, lo avente sobre la cama lo deje ahí, el me miro con cara de duda, yo me dirija a mi estéreo y puse una canción que me recordaba a el

Wicked game  
The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you

Comencé a bailar para el a olvidame del mundo y a imaginar que solo existíamos el y yo acariciaba mi cuerpo sobre la tela del vestido, el me miraba como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez, yo me acerque poco a poco a el moviendo mis cadera al rintmo de la canción.

No, I don't want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. With you.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart

El estiro sus manos para jalarme pero no se lo permití , tome sus manos e hice que acariciara mi cuerpo lentamente, que me disfrutara y yo disfrutar de su tacto ,me separe de el .

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

Y poco a poco , demorando lo mas posible comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, sin dejar de moverme al ritmo de la música, mi vestido quedo en el suelo, yo solo quede con mi diminuta tanga azul y mis zapatilla.

want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you no,

no deje mover mi cuerpo en ningún momento , el parecía hipnotizado, no decía nada con palabras , pero su mirada me decía cuanto me amaba y cuanto me deseaba, volvía acercarme a el , hice que se acomodara bien para que nuestros pies no colgaran y comencé por quitar su corbata, desabroche su camisa llenando su cuello de besos

No, I want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you.  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I...  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)

Nobody loves no one

Logre desabrochar por completo su camisa y el me ayudo a quitársela, yo estaba a horcadas sobre el , lo único que se oia era nuestras respiración agitada, yo besaba sus hombros ,su cuello, su pecho, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón , se lo baje con todo y boxes , le quite sus zapatos, sus calcetines, ahora si estaba completamente desnudo y era mio.

Tome sus miembro con mis manos, y lamí su punta el soltó un gemido de placer y mi como cerraba sus manos contra la sabanas, así que lo metí en mi boca , el gemía mas fuerte y ese sonido me excitaba mas ya que era yo la que se lo estaba provocando, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí ,pero era delicioso, cuando el me jalo hacia arriba y me beso, en un instante yo estuve debajo de el.

EDWARD POV

Bella había bailado para mi, esa mujer daba sensualidad hasta por los poros, ella tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lamio mi punta, era el cielo, hizo que gimiera y ella lo metió dentro de sus boca, estuvo bastante tiempo ahí dándome un placer que jamás había conocido, sentí que en cualquier momento terminaría asi que la separe y la jale hacia mi estampando mis labios contra los suyos, y la gire para terminar encima de ella, sabia que tenia que darle el mismo placer que ella me había regalado, asi que comencé a besar su mentón seguí por su cuello, su pecho acariciaba tiernamente sus piernas , lamí sus pezones ,pero no quede ahí, bese su abdomen, su piel era maravillosa, sentía que tocaba a un angel, baje por su vientre , ella aun tenia la tanga asi que la quite con mi dientes ella gimio , y me encantaba, bese sus hermosas piernas y le quite sus zapatos, bese sus pies como a una diosa, ella era mi diosa, lentamente volví a subir hasta que mi legua quedo en sus centro.

Lami despacio con ternura, ella jadeaba mas fuerte , asi que abri un poco sus labios e introduje mi lengua , ella comenzó a decir mi nombre, y eso me excito aun mas, no sabia que eso podía suceder, pero ella lograba hasta lo imaginable en mi cuerpo, asi que lami su clítoris ella arqueaba la espalda mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello , con eso ella me pedia mas y mas, y yo se lo daría , asi que seguí ahí mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones, ella intento separarme pero se lo impedí sabia que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y quería saborear su esencia , quería probarla , asi que continúe con mi tarea hasta que sentí toda su miel en mi boca, mientras ella gritaba de placer ,limpiar todo su centro, ella me jalo y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso

Bella- hazme el amor , hazme tu mujer

Edward- te amo bella

Sin decir mas me puse sobre ella nos volvimos a besar acomode mi miembro en su entrada, era , y poco a poco la penetre, era estrecha, deliciosa , y era mia, nuestros gemidos decían todo , comencé a embestirla despacio, pero ella con sus movimientos me pedia que lo hiciera mas rápido y yo la obedecí, así que comencé mas y mas rápido , era la sensación mas maravillosa que había tenido en mi vida, amaba a esta mujer con locura, y sabia que desde ese momento seria mia para siempre.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban, cuando me separe de ella ,sentí como algo se movia dentro de mi , no podía estar sin ella un minuto mas, sabia que ella era mi corazón mi alma y desde ahora se había vuelto el motivo de mi vida

**WOW ME CONTO TRABAJO EL LEMMON DE BELLA Y EDWARD, QUERIA QUE FUERA ESPECIAL ESPERO HABERLO LOGRADO ESPERO ME DIGAN LO QUE OPINAN OK**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ GRACIAS.**

**LA CANCION ES DE CHRIS ISAAK Y SE LLAMA** **WICKED** **GAME**

AVANCE

Edward- cásate conmigo

Bella- si , dime que me case ahorita y lo hago-dijo segura

Edward- vámonos a las vegas ahorita

Bella- ok

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alice- donde demonios estuviste tres días bella?- pregunto molesta

Rosalie- nos tenían preocupados

Esme- si un mensaje de estamos bien volvemos en unos días no soluciona nada

Renne- me tenías muy angustiada hija

Edward- tranquilos estamos bien ,por cierto bella y yo nos casamoS

Todas QUE?????????????????????

RECUERDEN ESE BOTONCITO SEXY VERDE EHH JAJAJA


	8. LA FUGA

**HOLA ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME PORNO HABER SUBIDO HOY LOS DOS CAPITULOS QUE SUBO DIARIO , SOLO QUE MI HERMOSA COMPUTADORA ESTABA FALLANDO UN POCO PERO LES PROMETO QUE MAÑANA SUBO EL DE HOY Y EL DE MAÑANA **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**CAROL-CULLEN: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HITORIA , Y NO POR FA NO MUERAS QUE YA VIENE LO MAJOR**

**CULLEN-21-GALDYS: MIL GRACIAS HERMOSA Y PREPARATE PARA REIR MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO , EN EL AVENCE TE DARAS CUENTA POR QUE **

**ERICK HALEN : Y LO QUE LE FALTA A PROBAR A TANYA, DIME QUE OPINAS QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA CON EL EMBARAZO SALUDOS**

**JESSICA: HELP HELP JAJAJ AYUDAME CON EL LEMMON DE ALICE, Y YO LO TENIA PENSADO QUE EN DOS CAPITULOS MAS SE ACABARA LA HISTORIA, PERO ME HAN PEDIDO QUE LA SIGA CON LOS EMBARAZOS QUE OPINAS? **

**BUENO PUES RECUERDEN QUE SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI**

**BESOS **

EDAWARD POV

Después de haber hecho el amor como jamás en mi vida, me recosté junto a bella, ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho, no decíamos nada, todo lo decían los latidos de nuestro corazón, su corazón me decía que era mío y el mío le contestaba que era de ella, sin pensarlo mucho me senté y la mire de frente

Edward- cásate conmigo

Bella- si , dime que me case ahorita y lo hago-dijo segura

Edward- vámonos a las vegas ahorita

Bella- ok

Edward-ok? Nada mas?

Ella me miro me dedico la mas hermosa sonrisa y se levanto , yo me quede pasmado no sabia lo que hacia, ella se metió a su armario y yo solo veía como volaba ropa por todos lados, asi que me levante y la traje de nuevo a la cama

Edward- que haces? Pregunte divertido

Bella- buscando que demonios me voy a poner para casarme obviamente-

Edward- con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa

Bella- mira tu busca los boletos de avión en lo que yo organizo lo que me voy a llevar

Edward- estas segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada

Bella- mira Edward Cullen, si tu no me hubieras pedido que nos casáramos lo hubiera hecho yo ok ,ahora mueve tu hermoso trasero que quiero llegar a las vegas, casarnos ,emborracharnos y hacerte el amor hasta morir ok?- dijo poniéndose seria,

Edward- lo que usted diga futura señora cullen – sin mas me vesti y comencé a llamar a líneas aéreas , nuestro vuelo salía en 3 horas, asi que me daba tiempo para ir a mi departamento por algo de ropa

Edward- amor en tres horas sale nuestro vuelo, asi que nos da tiempo de ir a mi departamento por algo de ropa

Bella- hablando de departamento, que va a pasar con el tuyo?

Edward- lo venderé o lo quemare o hare lo que tu quieras ok- sabia muy bien por que era esa pregunta

Bella- me parece perfecto por que de ahora en adelante solo tendrás tiempo para tu futura esposa sabes?

Edward- que me va a tener muy ocupado la futura sra culle?-dije divertido

Bella- pues algo así , parece que anoche se volvió un poco ninfómana – dijo levantando la ceja

Edward- ups , entonces si me mantendrá muy ocupado- conteste besándola en la frente

Bella- quieres que le avisemos a alguien?

Edward- no, quiero que en esto seamos tu yo cuando regresemos les diremos que nos casamos y ya

Bella- me encanta la idea- dijo sonriente

Edward- bueno que el pequeño huracán que tienes por hermana me puede dejar eunuco

Bella- no te preocupes que yo me encargare de ella, solo por precaución podemos comprar unos cascos y unos chaleco antibalas ,solo por precaución

Edward- mejor intentemos que jasper y emmet ,agarren a nuestras muy peligrosas hermanas ok

Bella-. Te amo culle

Edward- te amo swan

Pasamos a mí departamento por algo de ropa, cuando salimos de ahí le dije al portero que , vendrían por todas mis cosas ya que lo vendería muy pronto , la cara de felicidad y satisfacción de bella me mato , sabia que eso era lo que ella quería, y al cerrar la puerta de ese departamento, cerraba mi pasado para siempre. Ahora solo importaba mi presente y mi futuro al lado de mi bella,

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, llamamos a nuestras casas, en ninguna de las dos nos contestaron, asi que ambos dejamos mensaje de saldríamos unos días que no se preocuparan, y decidimos apagar los teléfonos para disfrutar nuestra boda exprés y nuestra miniluna de miel.

Cuando llegamos a las vegas fuimos directamente al caesars palace de inmediato pedi un **Penthouses**

Bella- amor es mucho lujo para tres días no?

Edward- no me interesa si es por uno , es nuestra boda, y nuestra noche de bodas será inolvidable , por que tu te mereces eso y mas

Bella- te amo , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Edward- y tu a mi – respondí besando su mano

Nos dirigimos a la habitación , los dos quedamos de acuerdo en salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para casarnos y en mi caso era el anillo de compromiso , asi que con todo el dolor de mi alma , me separe de ella por un rato .

Sali en busca de el anillo y después de ver cientos , vi uno que me encanto ese era el anillo perfecto para bella, tenia tres diamantes azules, ese color era de mi bella , y era de oro blanco con su alma asi que no lo pensé dos veces y lo compre ( ver el anillo en mi perfil), también aproveche para comprarme un traje, digo no todos los días me fugo con mi novia para casarme no? Asi que tenia que verme bien, quería ser el hombre que ella merecía , que jamás se arrepintiera de casarse conmigo

BELLA POV

Me tuve que separar de Edward para comprarme un lindo vestido , no quería blanco , quería verme como a el le gustaba, y sabia que de azul le encantaría, el color para mi era lo de menos , lo que importaba era que seria su mujer oficialmente.

La verdad es que como necesitaba a alice y a rose en estos momentos yo estaba perdida buscando un lindo vestido , que fuera sencillo pero sexy para que en cuanto Edward me lo viera quisiera arrancármelo, la verdad es que hasta yo misma me sorprendía de mis pensamientos , ese hombre me había trastornado por completo, quería ser su amiga , su esposa, su amante quería que el tuviera todas la mujeres que quisiera en una y me encargaría de ser yo para que jamás se arrepintiera de casarse conmigo.

Después de que varias vendedoras de la tienda me ayudaran a encontrar el vestido perfecto ,compre todos los accesorios que necesitaba ,cuando regrese ala habitación Edward ya se encontraba, como el **Penthouses tenia cuatro habitaciones yo me arregle en una y el en otra, teníamos que estar en la capilla a las 8 , a las 7:15 Sali y lo vi a el ,se veía hermoso ,el se encontraba recargado en el piano que había en el penthouses,**

**Bella- que guapo te vez-**

**Edward- yo no encuentro palabras para decirte lo hermosa que te ves – dijo acercándose**

**Bella- que galante**

**Edward- lista futura sra cullen?-pregunto besando mi mano**

**Bella- mas que nunca**

**Salimos directo a la capilla cuando llegamos nos espera un Elvis presley para casarnos , nuestra boda duro 15 minutos, no lo ´podía creer ya era la sra de Edward cullen, estaba feliz, subimos a la limosina y paseamos por las calles de las vegas, bebiendo champag, la verdad es que no se si fue una o dos botellas las que nos acabamos, pero lo que si sabia es que estábamos muy ebrios los dos.**

**Con trabajos subimos al penthouses . Edward llevaba la corbata en la cabeza y yo las zapatillas en las manos.**

**Edward- te amo**

**Bella- y yo ati**

**Edward- eres el centro de mi universo **

**Bella- no se que hice para merecer tanta felicidad**

**Edward se acerco a mi, y me besaba apasionadamente , dijo que quería tocar algo para mi en el piano, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que lo consiguiera ya que los dos parecíamos metro íbamos midiendo la habitación, cuando llegamos al piano yo me quede de pie , y se sento , comenzó tocar una melodía hermosa que jamás había escuchado, pero la verdad es que no me importaba mucho la melodía en ese momento , solo veía sus manos y pensaba que si eso hacia con las teclas del piano que no haría con mi cuerpo, sentí que empezaba a sudar frio , necesitaba a Edward dentro de mi **

**Bella- tomame- dije sin contemplaciones**

**Edward- tardaste mucho en pedirlo **

**En ese momento arranco lo tirantes de mi vestido , me subió en el piano, abrió mis piernas y su boca se fue directo a mi intimidad, me estaba matando y lo sabia, jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto placer, me estaba volviendo loca, y sabia perfectamente bien como mover su lengua en mi interior, yo gritaba de placer y el aferraba mas sus ,manos a mi cadera**

**Bella- Edward-dije con voz ronca- voy a terminar**

**Sin mas , mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y termine en el , fuera maravilloso, pero necesitaba mas ,lo necesitaba dentro de mi y lo necesitaba ahora**

**Bella- tómame hazme tuya **

**Edward –encantado sra cullen**

**El ni siquiera se desvistió por completo , se quito lo necesario par tomarme, esa noche fue la mas pasional de mi vida, lo hicimos en el piano , en la sala en la mesa de billar que se encontraba ahí ,sabia que al dia siguiente pagaría las consecuencias pero no importaba las pagaría al doble gustosa**

**Como a las 6 de la mañana nos quedamos profundamente dormidos en la sala.**

**Cuando desperté eran como las 5 de la tarde ,no veía a Edward, lo que si es que ahora si estaba tapada con una sabana, me enrede en ella y levante para buscar a mi esposo**

**Lo encontré en la habitación tratando de encontrar algo**

**Bella- hola esposo mio- dije acercándome a el **

**Edward- hola mi amor- respondió dándome un beso**

**Bella- que buscas?- pregunte curiosa**

**Edward- amor donde me desvestí?- pregunto sonrojado **

**Bella- eso quiere decir que no te acuerdas de lo de anoche?-pregunte indignada **

**Edward- amor me acuerdo perfecto de lo que hicimos anoche y en donde , pero no me acuerdo a que hora me desvestí **

**Bella- ahhh , pues la verdad yo tampoco **

**Edward- me ayudas a buscar mi ropa**

**Bella- NO-dije muy seria**

**Edward- por que amor ,que te pasa? Pregunto con duda**

**Bella- lo que quiero es que traigas ese hermoso culito que tienes a la cama y me haga otra vez el amor ya después te ayudare a buscar lo que quieras**

**El soltó esa hermosa sonrisa suya se acerco a la cama**

**Edward- mi hermosa ninfómana, lo que tu digas**

**Después se fue encima de mi y volvió a hacerme el amor , la verdad es que salimos muy poco de la habitación ya que todo no lo llevaban a la habitación y la mayor parte del tiempo no las pasábamos haciendo el amor, de diferentes formas he de decir que una que otra posición me dejo moretones pero valía la pena , pasaron tres hermosos días y decidimos que era momento de volver y decirles a todos que estábamos casados .**

**Cuando llegamos a new york , Edward llamo a su casa para que su familia se fuera para mi casa ahí les diríamos a todos, fue horrible cuando prendimos nuestros celulares ya que , teníamos mil mensajes de voz y escritos la verdad es que ni siquiera los leimos, sabíamos de sobra que era lo que decían.**

**Cuando llegamos a mi casa , ya estaban todos los cullen en mi casa, y mi familia estaba completa ,la primera que se levanto con cara de acecina era alice y por consiguiente fue la primera en hablar **

Alice- donde demonios estuviste tres días bella?- pregunto molesta

Rosalie- nos tenían preocupados

Esme- si un mensaje de estamos bien volvemos en unos días no soluciona nada

Renne- me tenías muy angustiada hija

Edward- tranquilos estamos bien ,por cierto bella y yo nos casamos

Todas QUE?????????????????????

Rosalie- o sea se van a casar o se casaron?- pregunto pálida

Esme- dime que se planean casar por que si casaron los mato – dijo levantándose

Edward- nos casamos hace tres días en la vegas

Bella- nos caso Elvis presley no es genial- trate de sonar simpática

Alice- lo mas genial va a ser cuando te mate Isabela Swan- grito desesperada

Edward- de cullen por favor- dijo besando mi mano

Renne- se fugaron para casarse – dijo mi madre feliz- que romántico-termino con un suspiro

Carlisle- por que se casaron a escondidas?

Charlie- estas embarazada verdad?- dijo mi padre asombrado

Bella- no papa cuando me case no estaba embarazada ahora no lo puedo asegurar

Esme- Edward cullen por que no nos llamaron hubiéramos ido todos a las vegas

Alice- si me dices que te casaste de mezclilla te juro que te mato y te entierro yo misma – dijo mi hermana que gracias a dios jasper la sostenla por la cintura

Rosalie- dime que no hiciste eso Isabela- pensé que lloraría

Bella- tranquilas me case con un hermoso vestido largo y azul – dije para tranquilizarlas

Alice- quiero verlo – dijo un poco mas tranquila

Edward- eso no creo que pueda ser posible

Rosalie y alice-por que no- gritaron la dos

Bella- bueno pues sufrió unos pequeños daños en la noche de bodas

Charlie- hija evítate los detalles por favor- dijo sonrojándose

Emmet- valla hermanita asi que Edward saco tu lado salvaje – dijo burlándose

Edward- cállate emmet

Esme- bueno pues lo hecho ,hecho esta , ahora ven acá bella y dame un abrazo hija

Renne- que emoción dos bodas en esta familia – dijo llorando

Todos nos felicitaron pero mi madre, esme ,Rosalie y alice , nos dijeron que para que pudieran perdonarnos ellas organizarían la boda por la iglesia, Edward y yo no pudimos negarnos ya que cuando lo dijeron sonó mas amenaza que a aviso asi que mejor decidimos que era mejor que ellas se encargaran.

Casi toda la tarde la pasamos hablando de nuestra boda y de la de Rosalie , hasta que mi madre saco el tema de donde íbamos a vivir

Renne- se van a quedar aquí o en casa de los cullen?

Edward y yo nos quedamos callados la verdad es que no habíamos pensado en eso , lo que si estaba claro es que en ninguna de las dos casas ya que nuestras sesiones de sexo no era muy silenciosas

Esme- claro que se pueden quedar en nuestra casa , que también es de ustedes

Edward- gracias a las dos por el ofrecimiento pero no creo la verdad , yo creo que nos iremos a un hotel

Emmet- a seguir con su luna de miel picarones- dijo señalándonos

Rose- cállate em que por si mal no recuerdo nosotros adelantamos la nuestra- contesto señalando su vientre

Carlisle- niños compórtense

Bella- tranquilo , yo hace algún tiempo compre un departamento y por ahora ahí viviremos

Alice- un departamento?

Charlie- cuando?

Renne- donde?

Emmet- golosa- dijo burlándose a lo que recibió un golpe de rose

Edward- gracias hermanita

Rosalie- cuando quieras

Bella- tranquilos , lo compre hace algún tiempo y casi no lo use porque vivía aquí, es un lugar donde solia descansar aunque no es muy grande para Edward y para mi esta bien

Carlisle- bueno y por que no viven en el departamento de Edward?

Esme- cariño no organices si? – dijo regañando a su marido

Carlisle- por que? , es amplio y muy bonito

Jasper- papa hazle caso a mi mama

Carlisle- ahora que? Yo solo digo –pero esme lo interrumpió

Esme- cariño no creo que bella quiera vivir en el departamento de soltero de Edward, si me entiendes- dijo como si fuera obvio lo que le estaba diciendo

Charlie- ahhh ya entendí , yo tampoco entendía por que

Carlisle- ahhhh mira , no pues yo creo que no

Esme- ay cariño , de verdad que a veces siento que eres tan inocente como noble- dijo dándole un tierno beso

Edward- no se preocupen que esta misma semana nos pondremos a ver casas

Charlie- bueno pues me dicen cual quieren y yo se las regalo de bodas

Renne- si , si quieres yo te acompaño a ver algunas hija- dijo emocionada

Carlisle- Charlie la casa le toca al padre del novio

Bella- no se valla a enojar por eso , por favor

Edward- no las pueden regalar los dos ok?

Esme-me parece perfecto

Renne- esme en cuanto pase la boda de Rosalie y emmet , tendremos que ponernos a trabajar en la de bella y Edward

Esme – solo a nuestros hijos se les ocurre casarse al mismo tiempo

Rosalie- que emoción , la familia se hara mas grande

Charlie- eso espero quiero una casa llena de niños

Bella- papa no soy conejo

Alice- tu no pero emmet y Rosalie si – comento burlándose i

Emmet- que graciosa

Después de charlar un poco mas y de que las mujeres swan y cullen me raptaran para que les diera detalles nuestra boda y la mini luna de miel, Edward y yo salimos rumbo a mi lugar que feliz y ahora si era feliz , amaba a Edward cullen con toda mi alma y el me amaba igual

ALICE POV

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que bella y Edward nos habían dicho que de habían casado ,aunque me dolió que lo hicieran asi, en el fondo brincaba de alegría , me encantaba que mi hermana se hubiera fugado para casarse , la verdad es que andábamos vueltas locas con lo de la boda de Rosalie y emmet que cada dia se acercaba mas , pero había algo mas que me preocupa o mas bien que me ponía muy ansiosa

Una tarde estábamos jasper y yo en su casa

Jasper- alice que tienes hace días que te noto rara-

Alice- nada importante- mentí

Jasper- pequeña te conozco y se que algo tienes, no confías en mi?- pregunto triste

Alice- claro que si amor solo que no se como decírtelo

Jasper- pues como es y ya

Alice- bueno, pues mira desde que paso aquel incidente de la delegación tu no has vuelto a intentar nada conmigo y no se porque?-

El se quedo en silencio unos minutos, yo no podía descifrar su rostro , estaba como preocupado pero alegre al mismo tiempo , hasta que por fin hablo

Jasper- alice no lo he intentado por que pensé que tu no querías

Alice- DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACAS ESO – GRITE

Jasper- no lo se tal vez por que estuviste en la delegación detenida por mi culpa – dij riendo

Alice- yo pensé que no querías tener nada conmigo por que ese dia no te había gustado lo que te había hecho – dije enojada

El se acerco demasiado a mi

Jasper- pues que tonta por que tienes un cuerpo perfecto y tus besos son lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida- dijo susurrándome al oído

La verdad es que en ese momento se me nublo la vista y no pude hablar mas

Jasper- por mi podemos subir a mi habitación ahora mismo – dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

Alice- que carajos hacemos aquí hablando como loros –dije levantándome del sofá

Son decir nada me tomo en sus brazos y me subió a su habitación

**HOLA NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR , SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE MAÑANA LO COMPENSARE.**

**LE DEJO EL AVENCE DEL PROXIMO**

**ESME- LO SIENTO PENSE QUE NO HABIA NADIE-DIJO ROJA COMO UN TOMATE**

**JASPER-MAMA SALTE-DIJO TAPANDOSE CON UN COJIN **

**CARLISLE- QUE PASA?- PREGUNTO ENTRANDO A LA HABITACION DE JASPER**

**JASPER- NO PUEDE SER SI QUIEREN LLAMEN A LOS VECINOS TAMBIEN –DIJO SARCASTICAMENTE**

**CARLISLE- ALICE ESTAS DESNUDA- DIJO TANPANDOSE LOS OJOS**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**BELLA- TE VES HERMOSA ROSE**

**ROSE- GRACIAS PERO CREO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE ME ROMPE EL VESTIDO **

**ALICE-NO SEAS EXAGERADA EL EMBARZADO NI SE NOTA**

**ROSE – LO BUENO ES QUE PARA TU BODA BELLA TENDREMOS MAS TIEMPO PARA ORGANIZARLA**

**BELLA- LA VERDAD ES QUE CREO QUE TENDRAN A LO MUCHO DOS MESES MAS – DIJE SONRIENDO **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**QUE TAL POBRE JASPER NO? JAJAJA , POR CIERTO LA VERDAD ES QUE YA NADA MAS LE FALTA DOS CAPITULOS A ESTA HISTORIA , PERO ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE LA CONTINUARA CON LOS EMBARAZOS ASI QUE SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA ESO POR FA DIGANEM PARA PONERME A TRABAJAR EN ESO **

**RECUERDEN EL BOTONCITO VERDAD SALUDOS **


	9. la despedida y la boda

**Los personajes no pertenecen solo la historia que es de mi muy loca cabeza **

**HOLA A TODOS DE VERDAD NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN SUS REVIEW , LAS AMO, CREEN QUE PODAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 50?**

**Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jessica que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, chaparrita GRACIAS te mando un abrazo emesco, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDIDADO PARA TI **

**Y por ultimo quiero confírmales que seguiré la historia con los embarazos y las mil aventuras que mi cabeza loca esta planeando para los cullen y los swan **

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS **

**Verónica Paola- gracias por tu comentario y si seguiré la historia y no te imaginas el lemmon que mi amiga JESSICA ha preparado para esa parejita mas adelante**

**Susi- gracias y si la continuare**

**Carol-cullen- la seguiré y no sabes las que tendrán que pasar los pobres en estos embarazos**

**Any culle- espero te gusta como terminan jasper y alice**

**Laura 79 hale cullen- tranquila que las hormonas de ella estarán al 1000**

**Nessi carlie- si aquí se confirma todo **

**JESSICA- mil gracias por ayudarme en este capitulo de verdad valoro mucho tu tiempo, y la desvelada que te pusiste por hasta las 6:00am MIL GRACIAS VALES MIL Y DE ANTEMANO SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO**

**ALICE POV**

Cuando entramos a sus habitación , de inmediato estamos en su cama, sus besos me mataban , necesitaba ser el , me encantaba sentirme entre sus brazos fuertes pero delicados a la vez conmigo, su tacto era mi perdición

Alice- quiero ser tuya

Jasper- ya eres mía

Alice- y tu mío

Sin decir nada mas el comenzó a quitarme mi ropa, entre besos ,caricias y te amos , era la mejor noche de mi vida, yo había logrado quitarle la camisa a jasper con mucho trabajo ya que mis manos temblaban bueno todo mi cuerpo temblaba de tanta excitación .

Jasper se paro frente a mi para quietarse el resto dela ropa que le estorbaba yo estaba completamente desnuda ante el , moría por sentirlo encima de mi.

Pero gran sorpresa me lleve cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

ESME- LO SIENTO PENSE QUE NO HABIA NADIE-DIJO ROJA COMO UN TOMATE

JASPER-MAMA SALTE-DIJO TAPANDOSE CON UN COJIN

CARLISLE- QUE PASA?- PREGUNTO ENTRANDO A LA HABITACION DE JASPER

JASPER- NO PUEDE SER SI QUIEREN LLAMEN A LOS VECINOS TAMBIEN –DIJO

SARCASTICAMENTE

CARLISLE- ALICE ESTAS DESNUDA- DIJO TANPANDOSE LOS OJOS

Jasper- se pueden salir por favor- dijo mi novio casi gritando

Yo me escondió como pude debajo de las cobijas estaba muerta de vergüenza, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, no sabia si podría volver a ver a Esme y a Carlisle a los ojos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación

Jasper- amor de verdad lo siento—dijo muy apenado

Alice- tranquilo bebe no pasa nada- la verdad es que si pasaba estaba muerta de vergüenza

Jasper- es mejor que nos vistamos y salgamos de aquí no quiero a ver mis padre

Alice- ya somos dos- dijo levantándome para tomar mi ropa

Jasper- estas molesta con ellos?

Alice- claro que no , estoy apenada, - como me podía enojar si ellos nos acababan de encontrar desnudos

Terminamos de vestirnos y mande a jasper a investigar ,si sus padre estaban en algún lugar donde pudieran verme salir , cuando regreso y me dijo que todo estaba en orden Salí de ahí despavorida , cuando llegamos a mi casa, jasper y yo casi no hablamos y no por que estuviéramos molestos si no por que los dos estábamos apenados el un con el otro

Los días pasaron mas tranquilos y el día que tuve que ver a Esme ella era la que se disculpaba conmigo, eso hacia que me sintiera peor .

Una tarde estábamos todos en mi casa, cuando Edward hizo un comentario que me dio una gran idea

Edward- emmet tenemos que hacerte tu despedida de soltero

Jasper- claro , ya que Edward se fugo y no podremos hacérsela

Emmet- por mi encantado-dijo sonriendo

Rosalie- por que tu si puedes tener una despedida y yo no?- pregunto levantando la ceja

Emmet- por que estas embarazada y te tienes que cuidar

Jasper- aparte va a ser algo muy tranquilo

Bella- ya rose no tiene nada de malo

Rosalie-pero yo también quiero una despedida

Alice- y la tendrás cuñis de eso me encargo yo

Jasper- en que estas pensando pequeña? – pregunto con miedo

Alice- cosas de chicas- dije sin dar mas explicaciones

Los chicos habían dicho que le harían la despedida de soltero a emmet mañana, así que tenia poco tiempo para organizar la Rosalie , así que no lo pensé y puse manos a la obra.

Había decido que seria en club para damas, ja por así decirlo , sabia que bella se opondría así que no le diría a donde iríamos y como la festejada era rose seria sorpresa.

Al dia siguiente cite a bella y a rose a las 4 en mi casa, para tener una sesión intensa de belleza, y estar hermosas en la noche , ya que había reservado la mesa principal para nosotras sabía que Rosalie estaría encantada .

Bella- por que nos citaste a esta hora , sabes que deje mucho trabajo pendiente- dijo regañándome

Alice- no me importa ,tenemos que estar listas a las 7 en punto

Rosalie- a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto emocionada

Alice- tu tranquila cuñis que te va a a encantar a donde vamos- dije maliciosamente

Bella- me estas asustando

Sin darles mas explicaciones terminamos de arreglarnos para ir a disfrutar de una gran despedida de soltera

**ROSALIE POV**

Al llegar al club sabia que tendríamos problemas con bella pero ya estábamos aquí así que no se podía echar para atrás

Bella – estas loca o solamente drogada?- pregunto mirando a alice

Alice – no hermanita ni una cosa ni la otra mas bien emocionada – soltó una risita de triunfo porque bella solo rodó los ojos y camino a la entrada

Rosalie – pues yo creo que esto será genial – la verdad es que yo también estaba emocionada

Alice – lo será – afirmo mi pequeña cuñada

Llegamos a nuestra mesa que teníamos reservada y nos anunciaron que en treinta minutos empezaría el show

Bella – que hacemos aquí? – pregunto nerviosa

Alice no es obvio ver y disfrutar – estaba que no cabía de la alegría

En eso llego un camarero y alice pidió una botella de tequila pues sabia que bella no soportaba el tequila con tres copas estaría perdida y necesitaba que estuviera de humor para que quitara esa cara de pocos amigos

Bella – estas loca no voy a tomar tequila la ultima vez termine haciendo estriptis y grite que te cojieran

Alice – por eso hermanita esta noche solo disfrutaremos nosotros sin hombres ya que tu te fuiste a casar sin nosotros me la debes así que bebe – dijo levantando la copa para brindar

Bella- no es justo pero bueno Rose eres la conductora designada porque si esto termina como creo que lo hará necesitamos una cuerda

Rosalie -bien dame las llaves – la verdad es que sabia que terminaría peor que la vez pasada

Bella saco las llaves de su bolsa y su celular lo dejo encima de la mesa como predije después de tres copas ya estaba entonada y mas que dispuesta no podía creer que se desinhibiera tan rápido estaba encima de ese estriper mas feliz que nunca y alice estaba peor que ella, dios no podía creer que se encontrara sin blusa y gritando dime baquero alas 11 no sabia si llevármelas o no se ya que se veían realmente felices sin duda se llevaban mejor que dos amigas.

Bella – y dime rose te estas divirtiendo -quiso decir pero de verdad me costaba en tenderla ya que no podía ni hablar

Alice- claro que se esta divirtiendo sino porque crees que tiene esa sonrisota – la verdad es que si me la estaba pasando genial, ellas mas que mis cuñadas eran mis hermanas.

Lo cierto es que no podía contener las carcajadas alice tenia la blusa al revés ya que había logrado que se la volviera a poner y bella la tenia toda desabrochada sin contar que estaban abrazadas cantando a pulmón abierto.

De repente dijo bella que necesitaba ir al baño y yo por ser la mas cuerda la acompañe cuando regresamos alice no estaba pero bella estaba tan tomada que no se dio cuenta cuando llegamos a la mesa se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos

Rose – bella no te duermas porque no podré llevarte que te parece si me esperas en el coche

Bella- no, yo quiero seguir bebiendo y bailando en eso se paro y fue a bailar a la barra donde no podía ni subirse tuvieron que ayudarla a subir y viendo que al menos estaba bien decidí buscar a alice

Pero cuando me gire venia tallando se los ojos como niña chiquita

Rose – alice cariño estas bien? Me angustie al verla asi

Alice – no el no me desea –dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Rose quien?- no comprendía

Alice – tu hermano no quiere acostarse con migo

Rose – el te lo dijo - le pregunte mientras limpiaba su cara ya que empezó a llorar mas fuerte

Alice – bueno no pero es obvio no quiere estar con migo- en eso levante la mirada y vi. a dos tipos bailando con bella si mi hermano lo llegara a ver seguro nos mataba y se desharía de los cuerpos

Rose – creo que es tiempo de irnos espérame aquí voy por bella- cuando llegue con ella la baje con cuidado de no caernos las dos, me abuchearon y me gritaron que la dejara pero mi idea era irnos y nos iríamos cuando regrese a la mesa alice estaba completamente diferente no se que le paso pero sin duda se veía feliz

Alice – vamonos ya andando- no podía ni hablar pero no dejaba de dar brinquitos

Al salir pedí el carro y las subí como pude.

Alice- llévame al antiguo departamento de edward- grito emocionada

Rose- para que quieres ir ahí

Bella- si vamos por mi eddi yupi- era claro que mi cuñada estaba mas que ebria , no sabia como le iba a explicar a edward

Alice- tu nada mas llévame – dijo brincando en el asiento trasero

Sin preguntar mas nos dirigimos al antiguo departamento de bella.

**JASPER POV **

La despedida de emmet la había organizado mas que nada Edward ya que el tenia mas experiencia que yo en todo este asunto, asi que el decidió que iríamos a un streep club , la verdad yo no estaba muy convencido sabia que si las chicas se enteraban nos matarían, pero bueno era la despedida de emmet, y yo me encargaría de que ellos se portaran bien.

Cuando llegamos al lugar Edward pidió una mesa de enfrente, la verdad no comprendí por que si la verdad es que cada chica que salía , cada quien decía que la suya era mas hermosa, bailaba mejor o cosas por el estilo, las bailarinas se acercaban mucho a nuestra mesa. Hubo una ocasión que una chica se sentó en las piernas de emmet , y el volteo a vernos y de inmediato levanto las manos como si lo estuvieran arrestando, Edward y yo soltamos la carcajada

Edward- tranquilo em , no te estamos vigilando – dijo tratando de que se relajara

Emmet- lo se pero si rose se entera que le toque un centímetro de piel a otra que no fuera ella, te aseguro que nada mas tendré un hijo – dijo nervioso y era verdad mi hermana era peligrosa

Edward- es tu despedida hermano ,no pasa nada

Emmet- la verdad es la primera vez que estoy aterrado de que otra mujer que no sea mi rose me toque

Jasper- bueno pues te juramos que no se va a enterar que alguien se sentó en tus piernas

Emmet- mejor que ni se entere que estuvimos aquí, y también lo digo por ti Edward que bella te arrancaría algo que amas mucho de tu cuerpo si se entera

Edward- si estoy de acuerdo contigo em , mejor que no se enteren que estuvimos aquí

Jasper- yo no tengo ese problema con alice – dije seguro – asi que si se entera no importa ella confía en mi

Emmet- seguro? – pregunto burlonamente

Jasper- claro ,mi pequeña es un angel

Emmet- si un angel que se agarro a bolsazos con una mujer por unos zapatos

Edward- un angel que si mal no recuerdo estaba bailando arriba de una barra con nuestras mujeres

Jasper- ok los apoyo que no se enteren – la verdad es que a veces creía que alice era mas peligrosa que rose y bella juntas

La verdad es que no se en que momento , Edward pidió que le dieran un baile a emmet , se acercaron tres señoritas a nuestra mesa, y comenzaron a bailar , se nos sentaban en las piernas y por mas que Edward y yo decíamos que el festejado era emmet , el les decía que también nos bailaran a nosotros, yo solo me imaginaba que la que me bailaba era mi hermosa alice, y cada vez que la chica tomaba mis manos para que tocara su cuerpo me soltaba de ella lo mas discretamente posible y tomaba mi vaso ,creo que fue la canción mas larga de mi vida, ya que nada mas en lo que duraba el baile me tome 5 vasos, la verdad no sabia bien que era, ya que emmet se había encargado de pedir las bebidas ,pero sabían muy bien , la verdad no pensé que tuvieran alcohol , ya que casi no se le notaba, asi que yo segui tomando una tras otra .

Emmet- parece que mi cuñado tiene sed- dijo riendo

Edward. Te sientes bien jasper?

Jasper- de maravilla por?- conteste pero no se por que sentí que no se me entendía lo que hablaba

Edward- no por nada otra copa?

Jasper- mejor que traigan dos de una vez – ya que me había gustado mucho esa bebida

Emmet- creo que alguien se va a emborrachar

Jasper- no te emborraches emmet , le prometí a mi hermana que los cuidaría

Edward- no te preocupes hermano que nosotros no nos emborracharemos- dijo riendo y la verdad no entendía por que, yo me sentía perfectamente bien , de hecho hasta mas alegre.

Emmet- no fallaras en tu tarea de cuidarme – no entendí por que se burlaba

Me trajeron mis dos copas mas y no sabia por que pero tenia una sed horrible asi que me las tome casi de golpe

Edward- no es agua hermano

Emmet- déjalo una vez en su vida que se porte mal no pasa nada

Jasper-si yo *hip* prefecto*hip*mejor pídeme *hip* otras dos- la verdad es que me sentía muy bien hasta la música me estaba gustando

Emmet- claro hermano yo te las pido- seguía sin entender por que se reían así emmet y Edward-

Otra chica se acerco a bailarle a emmet y yo comencé a gritar y aplaudir , me divertía mucho ver las cara de emmet , Edward me acompañaba con lo chiflidos, mi boca no me respondía cuando quería chiflar por eso solo gritaba.

Jasper-baila *hip* muy bien *hip* la señorita *hip*

Edward- si, quieres un baile? – pregunto mi hermano riéndose

Emmet- no juegues con el Edward

Jasper- saben que? , hay unos tipos igualitos a ustedes que extraño no?

Edward- si me imagino- dijo soltando una carcajada

Emmet- mejor brindemos – dijo emmet levantando su copa

Jasper- quiero a mi alice

Edward- por cierto donde estarán ellas?

Emmet- no se me imagino que en algún lugar cenando

Jasper- si mi alice no se portaría mal – dije seguro

Edward- si mi bella es muy tranquila

Jasper- ni tanto, ni tanto que mira que yo lo cache pillines –dije riendo

Edward- si bueno pero a nosotros no nos detuvieron y no nos cacho mi mama – dijo riendo

Emmet- los cacho esme? No lo puedo creer- el casi se caía de la silla de la risa

Jasper- fueron malentendidos si- dije seguro

Edward- si claro, como no - Algo no andaba bien , pero no importaba yo me la estaba pasando muy bien, os tres reíamos hacíamos bromas y le aconsejábamos acerca de Rosalie

**EDWARD POV**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar , era mi bella , conteste de inmediato

Edward- hola amor

Alice- amor mi abuelita

Edward- alice?

Alice- no la reina de Inglaterra- contesto soltando una carcajada

Edward- todo esta bien alice? – sabia que no estaban bien , estaban ebrias y eso me aterraba

Alice- mira edward quiero que hagas algo por mi

Edward- si alice dime

Alice—quiero que lleves a jasper a tu antiguo departamento y que le des las llaves

Edward- para que?

Alice- para leer la Biblia de seguro tonto

Edward- ahh ya entendí . claro pero solo te digo que el esta un poco pasado de copas

Alice- aun mejor , lo llevas ahí lo dejas y se van ok

Edward- si claro alice en 20 minutos estamos ahí

Sin decirme nada me colgó, la verdad es que me preocupe un poco al oir a alice tan ebria , ya me imaginaba como estaba mi hermosa bella

Edward- jasper tenemos que irnos

Jasper- por que? Si aquí estamos muy a gusto- dijo mi hermano abrazado de un barandal que se encontraba ahí

Edward. Alice te necesita urgentemente- sabia que con decirle eso no preguntaría nada mas , y asi fue se paro de inmediato y se fue a la puerta , yo fui por emmet que le dije rápidamente lo que alice me había pedido y nos dirigimos al departamento.

**ALICE POV**

En cuanto llegamos al departamento de edward , baje del auto son decir nada y me metí al edificio encontré a mi hermoso jasper en las escaleras no se si fue el alcohol o que lo único que se es que lo deseaba me abrazo antes de entrar al edificio nos empezamos a besar desesperadamente entramos al elevador y empezó a acariciarme con fervor al igual que yo no se cuanto tiempo paso pero lo nesecitaba adentro YA entramos al departamento no le di tiempo de nada lo estampe contra la puerta.

Alice- jazzy te necesito adentro AHORA

Jasper- me muero por que seas mía – contesto con voz ronca

Me voltio para quedar ahora yo contra la puerta Volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente, la interrupción hizo que las ansias aumentaran, me hizo caminar mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas y yo desabrochaba presurosa los botones de su camisa, sentí que mi espalda chocaba con la puerta, entonces comencé a besar su torso en tanto el deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la falda para quitar mi ropa interior, yo desabroche velozmente su cinturón y su pantalón, deseosa de sentirlo ya dentro, levante los pies para deshacerme por completo de la prenda que estorbaba y él subió la falda casi hasta la cintura, me tomó de el trasero para que lo rodeara con mis piernas y entró en mí, me mordí el labio para que el grito no se me escapara y apreté sus hombros, él comenzó a moverse con rapidez, era demasiado intenso el deseo como para hacerlo lento, sentía mi cuerpo arder en cada movimiento, lo sujetaba fuertemente de la espalda mientras me perdía en el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, busco mi boca y me beso ansiosamente, después de unos instantes rompió el beso pero nuestros labios permanecieron unidos y sentimos como ambos llegábamos al orgasmo exhalando el uno en el otro mientras yo lo apretaba de la espalda, volvió a besarme saliendo de mí y yo bajé mis piernas.

Nos tumbamos en la alfombra y nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos , sus besos eran una adicción, y me encantaba, asi que volvimos a tener una sesión de sexo deliciosa.

A la mañana siguiente , desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, mi cuerpo me dolia , pero no era un dolor molesto , era un dolor a la que una fácilmente se puede acostumbrar.

Me gire para ver a mi hermoso jasper , que estaba tendido junto a mi , no podía creer que los dos hubiéramos dormido en la alfroma completamente desnudos , pensé que sentiría frio , pero bueno tomando en cuenta la maravillosa noche de sexo , me extrañaba mas que no hubiéramos destruido el lugar, en esos mi hermoso hombre abrió los ojos

Jasper- hola bebe

Alice- hola guapo

Jasper- como te siente- pregunto sobando sus sienes

Alice- la verdad siento que me paso un trailer encima

Jasper- ya somos dos bebe- pero en vez de trailer no habrá sido un tren ¿

Alice- bueno ahora que lo recuerdo el que estuvo encima de mi toda la noche fuiste tu- dije picadamente

Jasper- por mi estaría asi todas las noches- dijo besándome

Alice- te amo jasper

Jasper- y yo a ti alice

Después de un rato de besos, nos dimos un buen regaderas y nos fuimos a mi casa, la verdad es que me extrañaba que mis padre no me hubieran marcado, pero me imagine que edward se había encargado de eso.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaban todos en el jardín , bella tenia la cabeza recargada en la mesa sus brazos caían a los lados , ella traía el cabello suelto y lentes obscuros que casi cubrían la mitad de su rostro, mientras que edward le acariciaba su espalda y le pedía que se tomara el vaso que tenia en la otra mano, me imagine que serian aspirinas o algo asi, emmet abrazaba a rosalie, quien de inmediato nos dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

Rosalie- hola muchachos que tal su noche- pregunto con burla

Edward- mi departamento quedo en una pieza?

Alice- no molesten si – la verdad es que el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando

Emmet- que tal la resaca jasper?

Jasper- no muy bien , anotaron las placas del camión que me atropello

Edward- bueno si no te hubieras tomado como agua los cokteles no te sentirías asi

Jasper- por dios si solo me tome como tres

Emmet- tres? Pero barriles jasper

Edward- si hermano , la verdad es que no se como puedes estar de pie después de lo que tomaste anoche

Rosalie- pero si alice no se queda atrás, entre ella y bella se tomaron una botella de tequila anoche

Bella- no menciones tequila que solo de oírlo siento que me vuelvo a emborrachar – dijo levantando levemente su cabeza

Edward- bueno amor he de reconocer que me encanta como te pones con el tequila

Rosalie- si bueno como tu no fuiste el que fue recogiendo su ropa por todo el edificio

Emmet- si hermanita , como que a ti te da por desnudarte cuando estas ebria

Bella- ya cállate emmet

Alice- bueno lo importante es que los festejados se la pasaron bien no?

Rosalie- si solo faltan unos dias para la boda y estoy muy feliz,- dijo mirando a emmet

Edward- por cierto a donde fueron ustedes anoche?

Rosalie- al bar de una amiga que acaba de abrir- se apresuro a contestar

Alice- y ustedes?- dije contraatacando

Emmet- a un bar también ya sabes , a jugar billar y esas cosas- dijo nerviosamente

Rosalie- seguro? No habrán ido a un club de nudistas verdad? – pregunto levantando la ceja

Bella- no me digas que fueron a un lugar de esos edward- pregunto bella levantando su cabeza de la mesa

Edward- como crees amor – eso ni mi madre se los creia

Jasper- no para nada- sentí que jazz tembló

La verdad es que no creía ni una sola palabra pero no podíamos reclamar mucho ya que nosotras habíamos hecho lo mismo y para que ya no preguntaran por lo nosotras habíamos hecho anoche cambiamos de tema para de inmediato.

BELLA POV

Los dias pasaron muy rápido , el gran dia de la bora de rose y emmet habia llegado, las mujeres nos arreglamos en la casa de rose y los hombres en casa de mis papas.

Las maquillistas y las peinadoras habían llegado desde muy temprano a casa de los cullen , la verdad es que todos estábamos muy nerviosos pero muy felices , cuando alice y yo estuvimos vestidas y arregladas.

Rosalie. Me pueden dejar sola con mis cuñadas ellas me ayudan a poner el vestido- pidio rosalie a las peinadoras

Todas asintieron y salieron de la habitación de rosalie , vestimos a rosalie con un hermoso vestido blanco la verdad es que no sabíamos por que ya se le comenzaba a hacer su pancita si apenas tenia dos meses y medio de embarazo.

Alice- a lo mejor son gemelos

Bella – seria genial

Rose. – me veo gorda

BELLA- TE VES HERMOSA ROSE

ROSE- GRACIAS PERO CREO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE ME ROMPE EL VESTIDO

ALICE-NO SEAS EXAGERADA EL EMBARZADO NI SE NOTA

ROSE – LO BUENO ES QUE PARA TU BODA BELLA TENDREMOS MAS TIEMPO PARA ORGANIZARLA

BELLA- LA VERDAD ES QUE CREO QUE TENDRAN A LO MUCHO DOS MESES MAS – DIJE SONRIENDO

Alice- por que tan poquito?-

Rose- por que nuestra querida bella esta EMBARAZADA- grito rosalie emocionada

Alice- de verdad

Bella- si nos enteramos hoy en la mañana

Rosalie- que bueno cuanto tienes?

Bella- un mes exactamente creo que tu hermano me embarazo el dia que anunciaron tu compromiso

Alice- que bello . voy a estar llena de sobrinos

Rosalie- me da tanto gusto bella , de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me haces, es el mejor regalo de bodas

Bella- gracias rose- dije con lagrimas en los ojos , rosalie y alice se acercaron a abrazarme

Bella- basta de lagrimas tenemos que terminar de arreglarte

La verdad es que rosalie se veía hermosa, tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, irradiaba felicidad y sabia que yo me encontraba igual, terminamos de arreglarla , alice y yo nos retocamos un poco , y salimos para la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia alice y yo bajamos primero del auto, y corrimos con emmet que se veía guapísimo pero sumamente nervioso.

Bella-tranquilo hermano

Alice- te ves muy guapo

Emmet- rosalie esta bien?

Bella- si esta bien , y muere de ganas de verte

Edward- tu también te ves muy bella esposa mia- dijo edward besando mi mano

Bella- tu también amor

Alice- que romántico es todo esto – dijo suspirando

Jasper- espero que tu estés mas tranquila el dia de nuestra boda

Alice- bueno pues algo si te aseguro que nosotros si la planearemos muy bien

Jasper- lo que tu digas mi amor

El sacerdote salio para indicar que la ceremonia estaba por empezar , todos tomamos nuestras posiciones y esperamos la entrada de la radiante novia.

EMMET POV

Cuando vi a mi rosalie en la puerta de la iglesia del brazo de carlisle, no pude despegar mis ojos de ella, se veia hermosa, radiante, una luz iluminaba su figura, era la criatura mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida, y era mia, en ese momento me di cuenta que pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado, pero cuando fuera anciano y muriera, la esperaría para amarla toda la eternidad.

Carlisle me entrego su mano y me dijo

Carlisle- te entrego a mi princesa, y se que la amaras y cuidaras siempre emmet , contigo no perdí una hija , gane un hijo, amanse y respétense siempre- termino dándole un beso a rose y a mi en la mejilla

El tenia razón con mi vida cuidaría a rosalie y a nuestro bebe, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo

La misa termino y la verdad los nervios se fueron desde el momento que el rosalie tomo mi mano, ella era mi fortaleza ,era mi todo

Nos fuimos a la fiesta que mi madre y esme organizaron, ya en la recepción y con mas calma rosalie me dijo que bella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, me dio mucho gusto, asi , mi bebe tendría un primito o primita para jugar y rose y bella pasarían el embarazo juntas, en cuanto me lo dijo los dos nos acercamos a felicitar a edward y bella , por la gran noticia, ellos nos pidieron que no comentáramos nada aun , ya que esta era nuestras noche.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP

AVANCE

Un mes y medio después

Esme- cuéntenos como se la pasaron en su luna de miel?

Rosalie- maravilloso

Renne.- me da gusto que hallan regresado , la boda de bella es dentro de dos semanas

Esme- si nos hemos vuelto expertas en bodas Express

Jasper- me da gusto saber eso

Renne- por que jazz?

Alice- por que tienen que organizar otra boda Express

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward- amor son las 2:00am , y tienes antojo de nachos?

Bella- y mermelada- dijo con ilusión

En ese momento sono mi celular , era emmet

Edward- que paso em , son las dos de la mañana

Emmett – rose quiere , pizza y plátanos fritos y no se donde conseguirlo y no para de llorar ayúdame- me pidió desesperado

Edward- emmet bella también tienen antojos

Emmet—te lo ruego por favor , creo que si no consigo eso rosalie me matara te lo juro

RECUERDEN EL HERMOSO BOTONCITO VERDE

LOS QUIERO


	10. embazos y antojos

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HOSTORIA QUE ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA **

**Hola a todos perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir pero tuve unos pequeños problemas de verdad lo siento.**

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas, mil gracias llegamos a los 51 reviews creen que lleguemos a los 60, bueno pues ya saben que espero que me digan que opinan de este cap que por cierto quiero agradecer a mi amiga JESSICA que se encargo de hacer el lemmon de bella y Edward MIL GRAACIAS nena **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**KATE- CULLEN- HALE: ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE , Y EN EL AVANCE VERAS QUE HABRA MAS DE UNA CON EMBARAZO MULTIPLE**

**MARY DE CULLEN- LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE DE DONDE ME SALIERON LOS ANTOJOS JAJAJA**

**LAURA79HALLECULLEN- GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIOS ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**CAROL- CULLEN: S LA VERDAD ES QUE SE USO UNA BORRACHERA IMPRESIONANTE PERO NO SABIA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA**

**LITLLE HOPE- GRACIAS DE HECHO YA ME PASE POR TUS HISTORIAS Y ESTAN GENIALES **

**CAMMEYER- AQUÍ TE DIGO QUE PASO CON BELLA Y EDWARD EL DIA DE LA BORRACHERA ESPERO TE GUSTE **

**BELLA MESEN- JAJAJ SI PERO AHORA IMAGINATE A TRES **

**JESSICA : MIL GRACIAS POR EL LEMMON DE VERDAD QUE ERES UNA MAESTRA , YA SABES QUE ERES MI EDITORA DE CABECERA , ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ME DIGAS QUE OPINAS DEL AVANCE QUE DEJE , MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO **

**Por ultimo quiero agradece a todos los que me han agregado como historia favorita y alertas mil gracias me hacen sentir muy especial **

**Las quiero a todas y todos **

**Mil besos **

ROSALIE POV

Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, me había casado con el hombre que amaba, mi sueño de ser madre se convertiría en realidad, seria todo y la familia seria mucho mas grande, veia a mis hermanos mas felices que nunca y eso me llenaba aun mas, esa misma noche emmet y yo salimos de luna de miel nos iríamos mes y medio, al principio todos pusieron el grito en el cielo por tanto tiempo y mi embarazo, pero que podía pasar llevaba a mi medio de cabecera conmigo, así que nos fuimos a dar un tour por todo Europa.

BELLA POV

sabíamos que teníamos que decirles a todos lo de mi embarazo así que, a la mañana siguiente de la boda de rose y emmet , Edward y yo citamos a nuestros padres en nuestro departamento

renne- hola hija- saludo dándome un abrazo

Charlie- hola pequeña todo bien?

bella- si papa , solo que Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles

Edward- si solo esperemos a que lleguen mis padres

como a los 10 minutos llegaron Carlisle y Esme, la verdad es que todos tenían cara de preocupación

Esme- hijo ya por favor díganos que pasa

Carlisle- espero que no sea nada referente a su boda precipitada

Edward- bueno de hecho si

bella- nuestro matrimonio va a cambiar un poco

renee- por que hija si apenas va a a cumplir un mes de casados

Edward- bueno por que algunas cosas van a cambiar

Charlie- de que hablas Edward- la verdad es la cara de mi padre era de preocupación

Edward me tomo de la mano y la beso , le dedique una sonrisa de amor

Edward- estamos embarazado- dijo sin dejar mirarme

Bella- tengo un mes

se hizo un silencio un poco extraño, cuando me gire a ver sus rostros , vi que mi padre tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas al igual que Esme y renne

Carlisle- no saben lo feliz que me hacen - dijo parándose a abrazarnos

Esme- por dios tendremos dos bebes en la familia con diferencia de un mes

Renne- que emoción, mi hija embarazada- dijo brincado

Charlie- otro nieto , la familia crece- dijo dándome un beso en la frente ,

Esme no dejaba de abrazar a Edward, y Carlisle se le habían salido sus lagrimas

Edward- pero por favor no lloren , dijo acercándose a su padre

Carlisle- también de emoción y felicidad se llora hijo , dijo dándole un abrazo a su hijo

Renne- no saben lo felices que somos con la noticia que nuestros hijos nos harán abuelos

Esme- ya solo falta alice

Charlie- bueno ella es un pequeña, me imagino que querrá disfrutar su relación con jasper

Renne- tu cállate, imagina que nuestras hijas estén embarazadas al mismo tiempo

Carlisle- nos volveríamos locos – a lo Esme le dio un golpe tierno

Edward- en eso estoy de acuerdo - dijo riendo

bella- no he sido nada melindrosa

Esme- espera a que lleguen los antojos - dijo tiernamente

Charlie- no te preocupes hija que nosotros te cumpliéremos todos tus antojos al igual que a rose

la verdad es que estaba feliz , no podía pedir mas, así que mi madre, alice y Esme , tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar para que mi boda fuera antes, ya que no quería que en vez de vestido de novia me pusieran un carpa de circo , solo esperaríamos a que regresaran rose y em de su luna de miel.

**Mes y medio después **

la verdad es que la semanas se pasaron muy rápido, y como había predicho Esme los antojos se hicieron muy presentes, la verdad es que al principio eran muy tranquilos, helado , chocolates o donas, esos eran los mas frecuentes.

el día que llegaron em y rose de su luna de miel , toda la familia se había reunido en casa de em y rose, mi padre y Carlisle les habían regalado una casa, y por lo mismo empezaron a presionarnos a Edward y a mi para que escogiéramos la casa que queríamos y sobre todo por que la familia crecería muy pronto.

En cuanto rose y em llegaron, todos corrimos a abrazarlos, a rose ya se le notaba su embarazo , la verdad es que estábamos haciendo apuesta de que lo mas seguro es que serian gemelos al igual que rose y jasper.

Bella- que felicidad me da verlos – dije abrazando a mi cuñada

Rose- no saben cuanto los extrañamos

Emmet- de verdad no saben cuanto – dijo con alivio

Rose- no seas exagerado – dijo rose pegándole en costillas

Renne- pero si te ves hermosa hija – dijo abrazando a rose

Carlisle- te extrañamos mucho princesa

Rose- y yo a ustedes

Charlie- como va el embarazo?

Emmet- bien , pero la verdad es que el bebe salió muy antojadizo

Renne- igual a ti hijo

Charlie- es verdad no sabes los antojos que tu madre tenia cuando estaba embarazada de ti

Renne- y siempre me daban a las tres de mañana

Rose- verdad que es normal?

Esme- claro que si cariño

Carlisle- muchos antojos?

Emmet- demasiados, pero todos cumplidos – dijo viendo a su esposa

Esme- cuéntenos como se la pasaron en su luna de miel?

Rosalie- maravilloso- dijo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos

Renne.- me da gusto que hallan regresado , la boda de bella es dentro de dos semanas

Esme- si nos hemos vuelto expertas en bodas Express

Jasper- me da gusto saber eso

Renne- por que jazz?

Alice- por que tienen que organizar otra boda Express

Charlie- express?- pregunto con miedo

Jasper- pues si casarnos unas semanas después de bella y Edward es exprés yo creo que si- dijo tomando de la mano a alice

Esme- hijos yo se que se aman pero pór que por lo menos una boda n la planeamos bien

Renne- no mucho a lo mejor 8 o 9 meses

Rose- seria lindo organizar una boda por todo lo alto no?

Alice- por si esperamos tantos meses en vez de boda va a ser bautizo

Cuando alice dijo eso , todos nos quedamos en shock , esto era un juego del destino, las tres estábamos embarazadas, Carlisle y mi padre creí que se desmayarían, y Renne y esme , no dejan de gritar brincar y llorar, rose y yo nos paramos a abrazar a alice, y Edward y emmet a jasper, la verdad es que nuestra vida era perfecta , las tres embarazadas, eso si era magia

Esme- que emoción

Renne- seremos abuelas por partida triple

Charlie- por que mis hijas decidieron embarazarse al mismo tiempo

Carlisle- no piensan que podemos sufrir un infarto con tanta emoción

Bella- ustedes querían una familia grande y nosotros se los estamos cumpliendo

Edward- por favor los infartos déjenlos para cuando sea la hora de que los bebes nazcan

Jasper- si y si es posible déjenlos para los que se van a convertir en padres

Esme- Renne tenemos que apurarnos a organizar otra boda

Renne. Si no tenemos mucho tiempo .

Esme- cuanto tiempo tienes cariño- le pregunto a alice

Alice- un poco mas de mes y medio

Rosalie- se ve que mi despedida de soltera dejo sus frutos

Bella- bueno es un hecho que en la fiestas de Rosalie no debemos beber-

Edward- si no me recuerdes la noche de la despedida de rose –

Bella- tan mal estuve? – pregunte en un susurro

Edward- todo lo contrario

Flash Back

Rosalie- bella por dios estas casi desnuda,

Bella- Edward- gritaba a todo lo que mis pulmones me daban

Rosalie- por dios bella ,mi hermano me va a matar y enterrara mi cadáver el jardín de la casa

Le verdad es que no me importaba lo que mis vecinos o Rosalie dijeran en ese momento lo único que quería era a mi Edward en mis brazos , lo necesitaba

Yo seguí gritando hasta que llegue el departamento , me imagino que emmet oyó mis gritos por que el abrió la puerta antes de que yo tocara

Lo mire confundida

Emmet- bella estas desnuda- dijo tapándose los ojos

Bella- tu quítate y me lance contra Edward

Al momento de atravesar la puerta del apartamento , sus fuertes brazos inmediatamente me atraparon y sus labios se presionaron contra mí en un intenso y desaforado beso. Luego de unos instantes pude sentir cómo su lengua recorría mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Inmediatamente entreabrí mi boca y mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya en un baile frenético y apasionado. Yo no dejaba de acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos, seguramente desordenándolo más de lo que estaba.

Tenia sus manos sosteniéndome por las piernas y yo con mis brazos envolviendo su cuello, Edward nos dirigió por el pasillo rápidamente y cruzó hacia la derecha, hacia la que pude deducir que era nuestra habitación. Nuestras respiraciones eran prácticamente jadeos en todo el camino, y pude notar que un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de Edward. Se veía sexy y a la vez adorable.

Edward me volvió a atraer hacia un beso desesperado mientras me recostaba en algo acolchado y suave. Mi cabeza hizo contacto con la fría almohada, aunque lo único que podía sentir era calor.

Edward se apartó un momento, y escuche como resonaban contra el suelo sus zapatos, . Volvió a acercarse a mí, su rostro inclinándose hacia el mío. Me volvió a dar un beso en los labios para luego descender los suyos por mi mentón, dejando pequeños besos en su camino. Fue bajando hasta finalmente llegar a mi cuello, donde se ocupó presionando sus labios repetidamente. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando sentí lengua besar lentamente toda la longitud de mi cuello. Beso y succiono por lo que me pareció una eternidad, y yo no podía evitar seguir soltando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

Entonces pasó a las mordidas.

—¡Ah! —solté cuando me mordió pero se escucho mas como un grito de placer que de queja, Mordió y succionó la piel de mi cuello repetidas veces, y pude sentir cómo la parte baja de mi estómago se iba acalorando, preparándome para lo que iba a venir.

Edward finalmente apartó sus labios de mi cuello, el cual seguramente tendría varios chupetones más tarde. Sus labios volvieron a seguir descendiendo dejando un recorrido mojado por mi piel, y llegó a mi clavícula, donde besó y lamió unas cuantas veces.

—Edward... —jadeé.— Me vas a volver loca.

Pude escuchar su ronca risa contra mi piel, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi húmeda piel, lo que hizo que me estremeciera. Edward se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente Edward extendió sus manos y me acarició lentamente mi pecho mis senos y mis pezones por encima del brassier, lo que hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y me volviera a estremecer. Luego de acariciar por unos cuantos segundos, sus suaves manos tocaron mi brassier azul celeste con encaje en los bordes.

—_Hermosa_.

Los ojos llameantes de Edward me observaron intensamente, comiéndome con la mirada. Pude sentir mis mejillas flamear.

—tienes mucha ropa no te parece —dije tratando de que sonara sensual, y alcé mis manos para quitarle su camisa, quitando botón por botón a una lenta velocidad, haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo. Cuando pude quitarla finalmente, acaricié su suave y musculoso torso, subiendo y bajando mis manos lentamente, impresionándome por lo perfecto que era el cuerpo de este hombre. _Mi_ hombre.

Pude ver cómo Edward se mordía el labio y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, obviamente tratando de reprimir un gemido. Sonreí.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de mi cara cuando en menos de un segundo Edward me presionó contra el colchón y colocó mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza. Sus manos inmediatamente empezaron a trabajar en mi ropa interior, las dos partes a juego, de color celeste y con encaje. Pude ver que mientras me examinaban los ojos de Edward, éstos se oscurecían notablemente. Volví a atraer a Edward a mí, besándolo intensamente. Mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban, bajé mis manos acariciando sus brazos, su estómago, y finalmente llegando al borde de su pantalón. Los desabotoné y bajé el cierre con manos temblorosas debido al intenso placer que sentía en esos momentos. Mientras bajaba el cierre toqué inevitablemente el gran problema que resaltaba en sus bóxers, y Edward soltó un audible gemido en mi boca, y yo le devolví el gemido sin poder evitarlo. Edward se apartó para quitarse sus pantalones rápidamente, quedando en bóxers negros que se adherían a su entrepierna. Al notar la erección de Edward, y saber que había sido gracias a mí, sólo hizo que mi excitación creciera y el ardor en mi vientre fuera más intenso.

Edward volvió a bajar a mi cuello, esta vez por el otro lado, succionando y lamiendo esporádicamente. Sus labios descendieron, y cuando llegaron a la clavícula, no se detuvieron allí como hizo la vez pasada. Sus labios bajaron aún más, llegando al centro de mis pechos. Dejó un beso allí, y, con demasiada lentitud, empezó a dirigirse hacia mi pecho derecho, besándolo sobre la tela, y finalmente posando sus labios sobre mi cubierto pero endurecido pezón. Solté un gemido un poco fuerte cuando empezó a succionar el centro de mi pecho con fuerza, y luego de unos segundos movió sus labios hacia el lado izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo que hizo anteriormente. Su mano subió por mi estómago, y se posó en el medio de mis pechos. Pensé que me volvería loca de placer cuando removió el broche del sostén —el cual se encontraba en la parte de adelante,— y, con mis pechos expuestos, volvió a su anterior trabajo, con una boca en mi pezón izquierdo y su mano acariciando el otro. Me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba haciendo sonidos como toda una lunática, prácticamente gritando.

Adoraba totalmente que hiciera aquello, pero ya en estos momentos no aguantaba más. Tenía que tenerlo dentro de mí. No, _necesitaba_ tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Edward... por favor... —jadeé, aunque salió más como un gemido.

—Dime, Bella... —dijo sin aliento, su respiración haciendo contacto con mi húmedo pecho. —Dime lo que quieres. —replicó con voz ronca mientras sus manos cálidas acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mis pechos, mi estómago, mis piernas.

—¡Por favor! —exclamé, al punto de la desesperación.

—No puedo saber qué es lo que quieres si no me lo dices. —dijo con tono socarrón. Solté lo que me pareció un gruñido. Me iba a volver loca. Pero se arrepentiría de jugar conmigo así, porque le mostraría exactamente qué es lo que quiero.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales en algún momento había cerrado, y noté que me observaba con una mirada lujuriosa pero expectante, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y soltaba jadeos esporádicos. Sonreí maliciosamente.

Quiero esto en esto dije mientras unía nuestras caderas lo que ocasiono que Edward soltara un gemido realmente alto

—ahora. —terminé mientras presionaba su mano entre mis piernas, y estaba segura que podía sentir la intensa calidez y la humedad. Edward esta vez soltó un gruñido.

Edward finalmente abrió sus ojos, y jadeé ante lo visible e intenso que era el fuego y la lujuria en sus orbes. Edward no perdió tiempo. Removió mi corpiño, levantándome para poder quitarlo, y cuando tomó el borde de las panties pensé que las removería, pero solté un grito ahogado cuando escuché la tela rasgarse. En efecto, en su mano se encontraba mi ropa interior rota. Edward sonrió de lado y en menos de cinco segundos ya se había removido sus bóxers, dejándonos desnudos a los dos. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, y los dos soltamos un gemido cuando nuestros sexos hicieron contacto.

—No aguanto más.. —pude escuchar murmurar a Edward entre dientes, y abrí los ojos como platos cuando me llenó completamente, adentrándose en mí rápida y profundamente.

—Ughhh... —Edward soltó, posando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no producía ningún sonido, tal vez por lo intenso que era el placer. Permaneció unos cuantos segundos en esta posición, sin moverse, seguramente saboreando la sensación. Tal vez él podía aguantar esto sin volverse loco, pero yo _no_.

Por lo que alcé mis caderas del colchón, presionándolas contra las suyas, haciendo que Edward se adentrara todavía más en mí. Los dos soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo.

Edward no tardó en mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo, de mi Empezó lentamente, pero gradualmente empezó aumentando hasta marcar un ritmo rápido y ágil. Nuestros cuerpo se compenetraban perfectamente, moviéndose al unísono. La fricción era deliciosa, y me sentía en el mismo cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Edward todavía descansaba su rostro en mi cuello, de vez en cuando dejando besos cuando no estaba gimiendo. Los dos soltábamos sonidos fuertes y desesperantes, embriagados por las sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos se daban el uno al otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya los dos nos encontrábamos pegajosos y sudados debido a la actividad. Nuestras voces eran roncas y cada vez se hacían más y más audibles, mientras las sensaciones nos dirigían al tan esperado orgasmo. Pude sentir cómo la parte baja de mi estómago ardía con tal intensidad, que supe que ya faltaba poco.

—¡Edward! Yo.. yo.. cerca.. —murmuré en su oído entre jadeos, y Edward soltó un gemido antes de hablar. Inmediatamente alzó su cabeza y mi corazón se agrandó al ver sus orbes esmeraldas tan llenas de amor y deseo.

—Bella... Bella... oh dios... vente para mí... _te amo_. —susurró con la voz tensa, obviamente también igual de cerca que yo.

Sus palabras, como si fueran algún tipo de hechizo, hicieron que llegara a la cima.

Todo pareció explotar dentro de mí, y grité el nombre de Edward como nunca antes lo había hecho, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la increíble sensación. A lo lejos también pude escuchar mi nombre ser llamado.

Edward y yo explotamos al mismo tiempo, tocando el cielo juntos.

Edward- creo que de ahora en adelante tu solo tomaras tequila

**Fin del flash back **

Edward- amor no creo que sea muy correcto acordamos de eso delante de todos

Bella – tu tienes la culpa

Edward- yo por que?

Bella. Por ser un dios en la cama – de dio un tierno beso y me dirigí a donde estaba alice y Rosalie la tarde paso tranquila por así decirlo, la verdad es que sabíamos que con tres embarazadas en la familia nada seria tranquilo a partir de ahora

**EDWARD POV**

La vida me daba todo y la verdad no sabia si lo merecía, tenia a una gran mujer a mi lado que amaba con toda el alma, seria padre dentro de poco, mi hermana me haría tio y mi hermano igual, la verdad es que los días habían pasado de lo mas tranquilos, solo que a mi bella esposa ahora de la daban antojos muy raros a las dos de la mañana

Bella- bebe estas dormido?- pregunto acariciando mi rostro

Edward- eso intento amor – sabía que tenia un antojo

Bella- bebe tengo hambre- yo me senté para verla mejor

Edward- quieres que te haga algo de cenar?

Bella- quiero nachos- dijo haciendo un puchero

Edward- amor son las 2:00am , y tienes antojo de nachos?

Bella- y mermelada- dijo con ilusión

En ese momento sonó mi celular , era emmet

Edward- que paso em , son las dos de la mañana- pregunte molesto

Emmet – rose quiere , pizza y plátanos fritos y no se donde conseguirlo y no para de llorar ayúdame- me pidió desesperado

Edward- emmet bella también tienen antojos

Emmet—te lo ruego por favor , creo que si no consigo eso Rosalie me matara te lo juro

Edward- emmet también tengo el mismo problema que tu con mi amada esposa

Emmet- por favor Edward te lo suplico – al fondo oia a rose llorar

Edward- por que llora mi hermana?

Emmet- por que dice que quiero que nuestro bebe nazca con cara de pizza y platos fritos – dijo casi llorando

Edward- ok vamos a cálmanos – pero de la nada bella comenzó a llorar

Edward- que tienes amor te duele algo- pregunte dejando a emmet en la line

Bella- es que el bebe tiene hambre .- dijo con como si fuera una niña chiquita

En eso sonó el celular de bella- el cual tuve que contestar yo, me alarme al ver que era jasper

Edward- que pasa hermano todo bien?

Jasper- no, alice quiere un helado de limón, con unos tacos de carne y rollitos de jamón- dijo al borde de la histeria

Ok definitivo no era buena idea tener a tres embarazadas, asi que me calme lo mas que pude, em y mi hermano gritando al teléfono , mi esposa llorando y mi hermana gritándole a emmet , así que trate de no volverme loco y

Edward- Emmet dime que es lo que quiere Rosalie – me dijo de lo que tenia antojo

Emmet- pero no para de llorar quiere ir con bella

Edward- ok traila aquí y en lo que yo voy por los antojos ok

Emmet gracias hermano te debo una- y colgó

Edward- jasper dime que es lo que quiere alice y vienes por el a la casa

Jasper- alice quiere que valla por ella y la lleve a tu casa

Edward- perfecto traila y yo compro las cosas

Asi que sin mas Sali y me fui a conseguir todo lo que las embarazadas querían , que la verdad es que no fue fácil , cuando regrese al departamento pasaban de las 3:30 am .

Cuando entre a todos los vi en la sala, en cuánto entre las hermosas embarazadas se lanzaron sobre las bolsas de comida y se las llevaron a la habitación, donde bella y yo dormíamos,

Emmet- te debo una hermano- dijo abrazándome

Jasper- esto va a ser difícil

Edward- yo no se ustedes pero yo mañana voy y compro todo lo que necesite para los antojos de mi esposa

Emmet- si pero no sabemos que se les va antojar

Edward- no me importa comprar todo el supermercado

Jasper- yo te apoyo hermano

Los tres nos quedamos en la sala , esperando que a nuestras mujeres se les pasara el hambre y el mal humor pero dieron las 5am y ellas no salían de la habitación así que fuimos a ver y la verdad es que lo que vimos fue la imagen mas hermosa que halla visto en mi vida.

Las tres hermosas mujeres, estaban dormidas en la cama, se veía tan angelicales que ninguno quiso despertarlas nos quedamos velando su sueño un buen rato, la verdad es que no importaba que no durmiéramos , sabíamos que ellas tenían el trabajo pesado , y solo con verlas así , valía la pena no dormir mil noches

Como a las 7 nos fuimos a la sala, em mi hermano y yo, no decíamos nada, los tres estábamos felices aunque asustados, no supe a que hora el sueño nos venció.

**HOLA DE NUEVO COMO ESTAN , DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMORA SOLO QE TUBE UNOS PROBLEMAS Y NO PUEDE SUBIR EN VARIOS DIAS LOS CAPITULOS, PERO HOY SE LOS RECOMPENSO OK,AL RATITO SUBO LOS DEMAS.**

**AVANCE **

**Esme- gemelos? Pregunto emocionada**

**Renne- wow esto si será una familia grande- grito **

**Charlie- no lo puedo creer**

**Carlisle- bueno ya están los trillizos y ahora los gemelos**

**Esme- solo falta que tenga cuatro**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Victoria- tu esposa parece una vaca- dijo burlándose**

**Emmet- no me hagas faltarte al respeto**

**Rosalie- mira que a mi en unos meses se me quita lo goda pero a ti lo estúpida y golfa nunca**

**Tanya- por dios que boquita ex cuñada**

**Alice- no se por que no me extraña que ustedes se lleven bien **

**Rosalie- golfa con golfa como no querías que se llevaran bien **

**Edward- ya cálmense por favor en sus estado los disgustos les hacen daño- dijo tomando a su esposa por la cintura **

**Tanya- mira Eddy cuando te canses la ballena que tienes por esposa me buscas**

**Bella- te voy a sacar los ojos- grito bella acercándose a ella pero esme la detuvo**

**Esme- permite hija que se eso me encargo yo**

**Renne- yo te ayudo querida**

**Los que hicieron después nos dejo sin habla a todos**


	11. FAMILIA GRANDE

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que es de mi loca cabeza**

**Hola de nuevo a todas de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Agradecimientos **

**Crisst- perdón por tárdame en subir pero espero te guste como reaccionaron Esme y Renne **

**Carol-cullen : no les arrancaron los ojos pero si otras cosas espero te guste**

**Verónica paola: mil gracias por que te guste mi historia **

**Tishacullengreen: mil gracias por avisarme y de ahora en adelante hare los capítulos sin que parezcan de teatro muchas gracias**

**Kate-cullen-hale: si me encanta jugar con los embarazos ahora imagínate cuando tengan que cuidar a los 6**

**ANY CULLEN – MIL GRACIAS A TU Y GRACIAS POR EL MENSAJE QUE ME ENVIASTE**

**Laura79hale cullen: si la verdad es que esme tiene su carácter no? Pero espérate a la desgreñada que viene después esa estará de miedo jajaja**

**ESME POV**

La verdad es que tanto mi esposo como yo estábamos felices con la noticia que serias abuelos por parte de nuestros hijos, nuestra familia estaba mas unida que nunca, la verdad es que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo una familia los Swan y los cullen, ni una sola vez habíamos hablado de unir las empresas eso quedaba en ultimo termino , lo que ahora nos importaba era que nuestros hijos fueran felices, la boda de Edward y bella había sido fabulosa, intima como ellos querían, ahora venia la de alice, Renne y yo nos volvíamos locas, la gente había empezado a murmurar sobre las bodas exprees de nuestros hijos pero a nosotras nos importaba un bledo, la noticia de nuestros nietos era la que nos tenia locas de contentas.

La verdad es que nos reuníamos mas con Renne y Charlie que con nuestros hijos, pero un dia los muchachos nos citaron a todos en casa de rose y emmet

Esme- por que nos citaron con tanta urgencia

Renne- todo bien con el bebe?

Emmet- mas bien bebes mama- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Esme- gemelos? Pregunto emocionada

Renne- wow esto si será una familia grande- grito

Charlie- no lo puedo creer

Carlisle- bueno ya están los trillizos y ahora los gemelos

Esme- solo falta que tenga cuatro

Rosalie- trillizos? Quien va a tener tres?

Carlisle- hoy en la mañana le confirme a bella que son tres bebes lo que ella tendré

Emmet- wow y como lo tomaron

Esme- digamos que tu hermano no lo podía creer

Rosalie- déjame adivinar , se desmayo? Pregunto en forma burlona

Carlisle- la verdad es que me costo mas trabajo tranquilizarlo a el que bella

Emmet- claro que lo entiendo

Rosalie- que felicidad

Esme- la verdad es que esta familia esta creciendo muy rápido

Renne- Charlie y yo nos morimos por ver a nuestros nietos corriendo por toda la casa

Carlisle – al paso que van nuestros hijos pronto tendremos nuestro propio equipo de foot bol.

Charlie- no lo dudes querido amigo

**ROSALIE POV**

No lo podía creer la verdad es que la familia crecería muy rápido, después de la boda de bella y Edward, el tiempo voló aun mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, yo estaba enorme con mi 6 meses y días de embarazo, bella tenia 4 meses y días, y se veía de mi tamaño , bueno ella cargaba a tres y alice tenia 3 meses y días a ella casi no se le notaba, por eso es que se había dado el lujo de hace la boda como quería.

Casi todas las tarde nos reuníamos en casa de bella, ya que por fin de habían cambiado del departamento, sabían que ahí no podrían estar mucho tiempo mas, mi madre y Renne, pasaban todas las tardes con nosotras, enseñándonos a tejer y a bordar.

Rosalie- estoy enorme

Esme- te ves hermosa hija- dijo tratando de hacerme sentir bien

Bella- yo te entiendo cuñis, siento que en vez de estar embarazada me comí a mis bebes

Renne- no hija no digas eso, solo que bueno ustedes traen carga extra- dijo acariciado nuestro vientres

Alice- aparte somos las embarazadas mas hermosas

Esme- que les parece que en cuanto lleguen los hombres de la familia, le decimos que salgamos a ver cosas para los bebes

Alice- me encanta la idea.

Rosalie- si por favor – grito emocionada

Bella- por primera vez en la vida las compras me emocionan

Renne- pues no se diga mas le hablare a tu padre para que se venga para aca

Y asi fue , los muchacho , mi padre y el de bella. Llegaron ,le daba gusto vernos emocionadas, ya que bella y yo casi no salimos por que nuestros maridos se preocupan de mas y preferían que guardáramos reposo, así que mi madre se hacia cargo de mis tienda s y el padre de bella organizo todo para qu ella trabajara desde casa.

**EMMET POV**

Cuando llegue a casa de bella, me dio mucho gusto ver a mi rose mas animada, sabia que estaba molesta por que no la dejaba salir mucho, y no es que yo se lo prohibiera , es que mas bien los bebes la cansaban mucho y a mi preocupaba que no poder estar con ella todo el dia , asi que prefería llevarla a casa de bella y se hicieran compañía y cuando yo salia del hospital pasaba por mi rose.

Esa tarde habían decidido que iríamos a ver cosas para bebes , yo estaba feliz y anquen las compras no era lo mío, y a comprar cosas para nuestros bebes me ilusionaba mucho. Esperamos que llegara Carlisle para irnos

Todos estábamos muy contentos era la primera vez que salíamos las dos familias completas , y nos estábamos divirtiendo, Rosalie y bella lugar de comida que veían lugar donde compraban comida, alice era mas tranquila solo mando a jasper por 4 helados en menos de una hora

Nuestras esposas estaban viendo unos aparadores cuando una voz de que me desencajo grito mi nombre.

**ROSALIE POV **

Victoria- emmet cariño – dijo esa horrible voz

Mi marido no hizo nada pero mis cuñadas y yo nos volteamos a ver a la dueña de esa berrido que tenia por voz

Bella- que esta tipa nos sigue o que demonios

Alice- no se pero espero no venga a molestar

Rosalie- pues por el bien de ella espero que no , por que no sabe lo que es una mujer embarazada con las hormonas al mil – sabia que molestaría

Se acerco a nosotros pero no venia sola venia con la zorra mayor Tanya

Victoria- tu esposa parece una vaca- dijo burlándose

Emmet- no me hagas faltarte al respeto

Rosalie- mira que a mi en unos meses se me quita lo goda pero a ti lo estúpida y golfa nunca

Tanya- por dios que boquita ex cuñada

Alice- no se por que no me extraña que ustedes se lleven bien

Rosalie- golfa con golfa como no querías que se llevaran bien

Edward- ya cálmense por favor en sus estado los disgustos les hacen daño- dijo tomando a su esposa por la cintura

Tanya- mira Eddy cuando te canses la ballena que tienes por esposa me buscas

Bella- te voy a sacar los ojos- grito bella acercándose a ella pero esme la detuvo

Esme- permite hija que se eso me encargo yo

Renne- yo te ayudo querida

Los que hicieron después nos dejo sin habla a todos.

Esme tomo a tanya por el cabello y la arrastro a una fuerte que se encontraba en la plaza comercial, y Renne la imito de inmediato, mi padre y Charlie, traban de separarlas mientras nuestros esposos nos agarraban ya que queríamos ayudarlas.

Esme tiro a tanya dentro de la fuente

Esme- te lo digo por ultima vez tanya , no te acerque a mi familia, o sabrás quien es Esme cullen

Tanya – eres una estúpida – ella estaba adentro de la fuente ,muy mojada y humillada

Carlisle- no hagas que pierda la poca caballerosidad que te mereces tanya – dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre por la cintura

Mientras tanto Renne no dejaba de arrastrar a victoria, que no dejaba de pegar aullidos como perra que era , hasta que Charlie pudo hacer que la soltara

Renne- si vuelves a insultar a Rosalie o a buscar a mi hijo, sabrás lo que es una Swan enojada niña tonta- dijo desde los brazos de Charlie

Victoria- que sea emmet el que me diga que no lo busqué- dijo levantándose

Renne- te lo estoy diciendo yo estúpida- dijo tratando de soltarse de Charlie

Victoria- pues no me voy a alejar – el me ama a mi

Rosalie- tu te le acercas y yo que te dejo calva – grite desde los brazos de mi esposo que me sostenía con fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarme

Bella- zorra de quinta- grito mi cuñada apoyándome

Tanya- por dios tu cállate ballena mal hecha

Edward- si vuelves a hablarle asi a mi esposa , te vas a arrepentir –

Tanya- se que estas aun enojado conmigo eddi pero se que tu me amas a mi – dijo la muy tarada

Bella- en primera no le digas eddi y en segunda parece que no entendiste lo que te dije hace unos meses

Alice- mira que si no se callan yo misma les tumbo los dientes

Jasper- tranquila amor

La gente se había reunido a nuestro alrededor para ver el espectáculo que habíamos montado, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importaba lo que la gente dijera.

Carlisle- Esme cariño cálmate – ya que mi madre no dejaba de insultar a tanya

Esme- no me voy a calmar y si esta no se aleja de nuestros hijos por las buena lo harán por las malas

Tanya- que no se te olvide que yo se muy bien lo puntos débiles de Edward- dijo la bruta que se estaba parando juntos victoria

Bella- vas a ver cuales son tus puntos débiles cuando te rompa todos los huesos – gritaba bella

Edward- mi amor por favor cálmate , piensa en los bebes te lo ruego- mi hermano solo veía a bella no le importaba nada solo la veía a ella

Esme- no hija no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo

Renne- ya están advertidas la dos

Sin decir nada mas mi madre y Renne fueron a donde estábamos nosotros y nos pidieron que saliéramos de ahí que otro día regresaríamos a ver cosas para los bebes y la verdad es que era lo mejor todos estábamos muy molestos.

Decidimos irnos todos a casa de Renne y Charlie, ya que a bella y a mi nos dio hambre en el camino.

Ya en casa de Charlie y Renne

Carlisle- Esme jamás te había visto perder la calma asi

Esme- que calma ni que nada, como querías que me pusiera si están ofendiendo nuestras hijas

Renne- claro , que querían que les aplaudiéramos – dijo muy molesta

Charlie- no amor para nada, pero la violencia no es la solución

Carlisle- si esme tu jamás has sido agresiva

Charlie- y tu Renne ni siquiera eres de las que grita

Rosalie- pero que buena paliza de le diste a esa mama

Alice- y tu mama no te quedas atras

Carlisle- que se metieron a clases de cómo golpear a indeseables o que? – dijo ya riendo

Esme- no cariño y lamento el espectáculo pero no es posible que esas dos se sigan metiendo en la vida de nuestros hijos

Renne- lo único que me preocupa es que quieran hacer algo en contra de nuestras hijas

Edward- no creo a tanya tan retrasada para hacer algo asi

Emmet- pues yo no confió en victoria asi que de ahora en adelante no saldrán solas

Rosalie- que novedad cariño, no salimos, solas ni acompañadas – dijo refunfuñando

Alice- lo dicen por su bien – dijo tratando de consolarnos

Jasper- tu también estas en el cuadro de que no salen solas -

Alice- pero – quiso decir algo pero jazz la interrumpió

Jasper- pero nada amor estamos a unos días dela boda y no quiero que nada te pase ok?- ella no respondió nada y solo asintió.

Ninguna de nosotras reconoció en voz alta que también nos preocupa lo que esas golfas no quisieran hacer , y solo quisimos centrarnos en la boda de alice que seria en unos días.

**ALICEP OV **

Por fin el día de mi boda había llegado, estaba muerta de nervios, pero estaba de los mas feliz, bella y Rosalie me ayudaron a arreglarme con ya era tradición en esta familia, daba gracias a dios que mis antojos hubieran disminuido y solo se me antojara helado de limón y de chocolate, mi pobre jasper había tenido que salir tres veces a las 4am a comprarme los helados, y casi no tenia malestares asi que jasper había dejado todo arreglado en el banco para pasar una larga luna de miel a mi lado , yo estaba encantada.

La boda fue hermosa , mi vestido fue divino la verdad es que me sentí como Rosalie o bella el dia de sus boda, gorda y que los botones del vestido me reventarían en cualquier momento, pero mi jazz quitaba todas esas cosas de mi cabeza, sin decir palabras solo con su mirada me decía cuanto me amaba, antes de irnos de luna de miel, mi padre y Carlisle nos había regalo una casa como era ya costumbre, asi que mi madre y Esme me habían dicho que no me preocupara que cuando llegara de mi luna de miel estaría perfecta como a mi me gustaba. Confiaba completamente en ellas para dejar a su cargo la decoración de mi casa y asi poder disfrutar de casi dos meses de luna de miel, lo único es que extrañaría mucho a mis hermanas y hermanos , por que ahora Rosalie y Edward eran eso mis hermanos.

Habíamos decidido ir a parís, Londres , Italia, etc. Mi pobre jasper al principio estaba aterrado ya que sabia que me la pasaría de compras, pero logre convencerlo de uqe todo lo que comprara seria necesario para nuestro hermoso bebe y nuestros cinco sobrinos .

Asi que esa misma noche partimos de luna de miel , o al menos eso creía y, llegamos a uno de los hoteles Cullen , y nos dijimos al penth hause , cuando llegamos a la habitación no podía creer que lo que veía.

La habitación estaba decorada con pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos, todo a la luz de las velas.

Alice- esto es hermoso

Jasper- no lo creo

Alice- de verdad amor- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos

Jasper- no hay nada mas hermoso que tu

Alice- te amo jasper cullen

Jasper- te amo alice Swan de cullen

Empezamos a besar con delicadeza, el sostenía mi cara entre sus manos mientras que las mías estaban en su cintura.

Eres mi vida alice – dijo mi ahora esposo

No dijo mas y volvimos a nuestro beso que ahora no era tan tierno, era mas bien pasional , me cargo y me llevo a la habitación , me recostó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, y el sobre mi, nos separábamos solo para tomar el aire suficiente y poder seguir besándonos, poco a poco me quito el vestido de novia, con mucha delicadeza , mientras que mis manos se iban directo a los botones de su camisa , el me puso de pie para quitarme los zapatos y el vestido, así que yo aproveche para desnudarlo a el , yo solo tenia mis tanga puesta ya mi vestido no me permitía llevar brasiere, el volvió a recostarme sobre la cama pero ahora era pasión lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían, y eso es lo que los dos tendríamos.

El estaba sobre mi y su erección se hizo mas intensa al igual que sus besos, sus pulgares-uno de cada lado- se deslizaron a mis pezones el gesto me calentó tanto que hice que nos giráramos y yo terminar encima de el, comencé a balancear mi pelvis sobre la suya, pero yo ya deseaba mas.

Sus manos regresaron a mi espalda pero solo como preámbulo ,sin prisas sus pulgares recorrieron desde atrás de mi espalda hasta mis senos y caro que mis pezones estaban duros de placer.

Mi amado esposo ,paso sus labios, su aliento sobre la aureola de mis pezones y después lamio mi pezón, los latidos de mi corazón y mi centro se hicieron uno, y como si jasper quisiera también auscultar la humedad de mi interior deslizo su dedo índice dentro de mi ,comenzó a frotar dentro de mi y por un momento me llevo al éxtasis ,parecía deleitarse con mi aliento agitado y mis gemidos que no podía controlar.

Fue un orgasmo delicioso, y jazz sabia lo que hacia ,ya que lo único que había provocado era incrementar mi necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi.

El giro para quedar sobre mi, y quito mis tanga blanca ,para dar paso a su miembro, yo estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mi, el lo introdujo despacio en un principio como saboreándome, pero yo necesitaba mas, quería todo de el , asi que comencé a mover mis caderas mucho mas rápido ,deseaba moverme para el llevar el mando asi que cambiamos de posiciones y sus manos me guiaban de desde la cintura o mas abajo para que la penetración fuera perfecta, y asi era me sentía en el cielo , sabia que otro orgasmo no tardaba en llegar y sabia que el quería mas , asi que intensifique mis movimientos y un gemido de su parte se hizo saber que estaba cerca de su orgasmo, asi que seguí moviéndome sin detenerme y terminamos juntos, era maravillosa la sensación se saber que yo había provocado eso en mi marido, el me vei aun con lujuria, yo me deje caer a su lado , y el me abrazo.

Eres perfecta – dijo en mi oído

Tu me haces ser asi- conteste sabiendo que era verdad

Eres mi mundo alice- dijo besando mi cuello

Después los dos nos quedamos dormidos, esa era la mejor sensación ya que sabia que entre sus brazos nada podría pasarme.

Casi todas la noches de nuestra luna de miel fueron asi, mi esposo me decía que me veía sexy con la pancita que empezaba a hacerse mas notoria, lo amaba demasiado, era el hombre perfecto para mi.

La verdad es que hubo hasta momentos en los que me sentía mal por traerlo casi todo el dia de compras, y el solo me contestaba que estaba encantado solo por estar a mi lado, ya faltaban menos días para regresar a nuestra casa, conocimos muchos lugares, y lo mejor es que cada noche explorábamos una manera nueva de hacer el amo, de entregarnos el uno al otro sin reservas sin nada mas amor.

H**ola de nuevo que le pereció este cap, alguien me había pedido el lemmon de alice y jasper y aquí lo tienes espero a todos le guste y me digan que opinan mil gracias a todas por su apoyo**

**Avance**

**que tienes hija?- pregunto mi madre asustada al ver mi rostro **

**creo que ya van a nacer-dije ocn la voz entre conrtada por las contracciones**

**QUE? – grito mi madre**

**Llama a mi marido por favor y tranquilízate- fue lo único que atiene a decir antes de la contracción llegara de nuevo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. NACIMIENTO

Hola se que este cap es muy corto , pero Rosalie se lo merece es el nacimiento de sus gemelitos.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su bellos comentarios , a los que han mandado alerta , han puesto la historia como favorita, mil gracia no saben lo que significa para mi de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen

Pasando a otros asuntos quiero informarles que he subido una historia nueva que se llama, esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mi amiga jessica , que es una maestra que agarra todas mis locuras

**VIDAS DESENFRENADAS **

**SEXO, DROGAS, ALCHOL , MENTIRAS , SECRETOS ,TODO ESO Y MAS RODEA SU VIDA, NO CONOCEN LOS LIMITES , LAS REGLAS SE HICIERON PARA ROMPERSE , COMO PASARA CUANDO SUS PADRES SE ENTEREN, QUE PASARA CUANDO SU DESENFRENO COBRE LA FACTURA , QUE PARA CUANDO PIERDAN LO QUE MAS AMAN?**

QUE LES PARECE PUES ESPERO PASAN POR LA HISTORIA Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SABEN QUE LOS TOMO MUY EN CUANTA POR QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA NOSOTRAS

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y espero les guste el cap y pasen por **vidas desenfrenadas**

ROSALIE POV

Alice y jasper ya habían regresado su luna de miel, me daba gusto que estuvieran tan felices, yo ya estaba a semanas de tener a los bebes conmigo, mi madre , bella y yo nos la habíamos pasado arreglando el cuarto de los bebes los últimos días.

Casi ya no salía de casa a ningún lado , me cansaba muy rápido, asi que Edward traía a bella a mi casa cuando ella podía levantarse , ya que los trillizos pateaban fuerte y no dejaban a bella descansar un segundo , pero ella estaba feliz.

Bella- cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo levantarme

Esme- tranquila ya falta poco

Rosalie.- te entiendo mira que mis gemelos parece que serán futbolistas

Esme- hoy se han portado bien

Rosalie.- si eso es cierto , hoy no me han pateado

Bella- ojala los mío siguieran el ejemplo de sus primitos – comento riendo

Estábamos sentadas en el jardín esperando a que llegara Renne , cuando un dolor horrible me dio y me sentí mojada, y sabia perfectamente bien que significaba eso .

que tienes hija?- pregunto mi madre asustada al ver mi rostro

creo que ya van a nacer-dije con la voz entre cortada por las contracciones

QUE? – grito mi madre

Llama a mi marido por favor y tranquilízate- fue lo único que atiene a decir antes de la contracción llegara de nuevo

Bella- tranquila rose respira- dijo parándose junto ami

Esme- emmet esta en una cirugía – dijo mi angustiada madre

Rosalie- me importa un carajo que este operando al rey quiero a mi marido – grite enojada

Bella- tranquila vamos a llevarte al hospital – dijo ayudándome a parar de la silla

Esme- no hija yo estoy muy nerviosa para conducir

Bella- tranquila yo conduzco

Esme- pero es arriesgado en tu estado

Rosalie- si bella esperamos a que llegue alguien – dije con dificultada debido a otra contracción

Bella- o si claro , dile a tus bebes que saquen cita para llegar al mundo , vámonos al hospital todo estará bien

Salimos de mi casa la verdad es que iba con dolores horribles pero me preocupaba que bella arriesgara a sus bebes.

En el camino mi madre le llamo a todos para nos alcanzaran el hospital , el mas neurótico fue Edward, que se puso histérico cuando mi madre le dijo que bella iba conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya nos esperaban con una silla en la entrada, no sabían a quien sentar si a bella o a mi, ya que bella esta muy nerviosa, cuando por fin me empezaron a atender , me pusieron un medicamente para tratar de relajarme , pero las contracciones eran cada vez mas seguidas

Pasaron como 15 minutos de que me habían ingresado cuando empezó a llegar la familia, mi padre que también era medico , también estaba en cirugía , en cuanto salió fue a la habitación

Carlisle- hola hija todo bien +

Esme- que a todos les dio por operar hoy o que demonios?- pregunto mi medre histérica

Carlisle- tranquila cariño , ya estoy aquí y pronto llegara emmet- contesto mi padre dándole un beso en la frente

Rosalie- mas le vale a emmet swan estar aquí – dije bufando

Bella- tranquila , claro que estará aquí

Edward- hola como estas?- iba entrando a la habitación

Rosalie- bien , solo que emmet esta en cirugía y no quiero que los bebes nazcan si no esta el –

Alice- tranquila te juro que el estará

Jasper- trata de relajarte

Rosalie- no me digan que me relaje , quiero a mi marido aquí

Bella- nosotros estamos aquí

Rosalie- lo se pero a ustedes no puedo insultarlos por hacerme pasar estos dolores

Edward- no cambias hermanita

Carlisle- ya salió de cirugía viene para aca

Renne- hija como estas , te sientes bien?- pregunto ya que venia entrando con Charlie

Rosalie- estoy bien solo quiero que emmet llegue

En ese momento entro mi marido, con una cara de susto que parecía que el era el que iba a parir

Emmet- rose, estas bien , te han atendido bien, te duele mucho, necesitas algo?- pregunto muy rápido y tomando mi mano

Rosalie- no lo único que necesitaba para estar bien ya esta aquí- y era la verdad emmet era mi fortaleza mi coraje , mi ganas era mi todo

Bella- y los insultos? Pregunto divertida

Emmet- insultos?

Rosalie- si emmet swan , si quieres mas hijos los vas a tener tu, por que creo que ni siquiera dejare que vuelvas a toarme- dije gritando por la contracción

Emmet- lo que tu digas mi hermosa rose- contesto besando mi frente

Pasaron como dos horas mas, que para mi fueron como 2 siglos, cuando mi ginecólogo dij que era hora

Phil- es hora sra swan

Esme- suerte cariño- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Bella- estaremos afuera ok

Alice- te quiero

Edward- todo va a salir bien

Jasper- quiero unos sobrinos fuertes como su mama ok

Renne- estaremos aquí no nos separaremos ok

Charlie- te quiero hija

Todos salieron de la habitación excepto mi padre y mi marido, la verdad es que no sabia que era mas grande si el dolor o la emoción por tener pronto a mis bebes en mis brazos

Phil- Rosalie necesito que pujes

Rosalie- estoy pujando o que cree que asi me rájalo- y era verdad estaba pujando

Emmet- tranquila amor puja una vez mas

Rosalie- y tu me vuelves a decir tranquila amor y te rompo los dientes –

Carlisle- tranquila hija una vez mas

Puje con todas mis fuerzas una vez mas y por fin salió mi primer bebe de inmediato oi u su llano t emmet corto el cordón,

Phil- buen trabajo Rosalie, solo nos falta uno

Rosalie- claro que nos falta

Emmet- tu puedes bebe , eres fuerte – dijo besando mi frente

Asi que puje dos veces mas con toda la fuerza con la que me fue posible y salió mi otro pequeño

Carlisle- es perfecto

Rosalie – como están mi bebes , están bien ,, cuenta si tienen sus dedos completos emmet-

Emmet- amor están perfectos como su madre – dijo acercando a uno

Carlisle- mira el también te quiere ver- dijo acercando al otro

Y era verdad eran perfectos y no por se mios , si no por que eran producto del gran amor que había entre su padre y yo , las lagrimas de felicidad no dejaban de salir mientras veía a mis hijos, emmet compartía mi llanto era el mejor momento de mi vida, no podía pedir mas.

Carlisle- voy a salir a avisar que todo esta bien

La verdad no se cuales fueron las reacciones de mi familia, pero en la habitación

Emmet- gracias mi amor , de verdad ni con mi vida terminaría de agradecerte esta felicidad- dijo llorando

Rosalie- te amo emmet y las gracias te las doy yo a ti – el me beso en la frente

Entraron todo a la habitación

Esme- como estas hija?

Rosalie- feliz mama , mira a tus nietos- señale donde estaban

Renne- son hermosos

Alice- son perfectos

Bella- que emoción

Edward- como te sientes emmet ya eres padre- pregunto dándole un abrazo

Emmet- creo que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar

Jasper- tranquilo , ya paso y mi hermana esta bien y tus bebes están perfectos

Charlie- lo mas prudente es que dejemos descansar a la nueva mama

Carlisle- yo estoy de acuerdo

Esme- yo me quedo a cuidar a mi hija

Emmet- tranquila esme, yo me quedo no te preocupes

Carlisle- pero tu también necesitas descansar emmet tuviste una cirugía muy pesada

Emmet- nada del mundo me separaría de mi esposa y mis hijos ahorita

Bella- bueno nos vamos para que descanses rose , pero mañana estaremos aquí

Edward—cualquier cosa nos llaman

Rosalie- si y mil gracias por estar aquí

Asi cada uno se fue yendo dejándonos a mi marido , a mis hijos y a mi , emmet no dejaba de ver a nuestros bebes, sabia que seria un excelente padre , por que ya era el mejor marido.

RECUERDEN EL SEXY BOTONCITO VERDE

BESOS


	13. LOS BEBES LLEGARON

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que es de mi loca cabeza **

**Siento mucho haberme tardado en subir el cap, de verdad lo siento , bueno pues espero les guste este, déjeme sus cometarios para saber que opinan , y al ratito subo otro cap, cuídense mucho .**

**Recuerden pasar por mi otra historia para que me digan que opinan **_**VIDAS DESENFRENADAS**_

**EDWARD POV**

Los hermosos bebes de rose y emmet ya habían nacido, dos hermosos y saludables varones, Eliot y Ethan, emmet se volvía loco cada vez que a sus bebes les daba por llorar al mismo tiempo y Rosalie no se encontraba cerca de el, era un cuadro bastante cómico , ver como podría operar a alguien a corazón abierto sin temblar, pero sus hijos lloraban y temblaba todo y no sabia que hacer, me imagine que asi estaría yo nada mas que con tres en vez de dos.

La verdad es que me ofrecía a ayudar a emmet cuando Rosalie estaba ocupada, para irme preparando a la llegada de mis bebes que seria en unos días.

Bella ya no salía de la casa y eso la tenia de muy pero muy mal humor y yo no sabia que hacer , casi todas las noches que llegaba , masajeaba sus pies , que estaban muy hinchados y por lo que me decía mi madre , era el único momento que no quejaba de no salir, eso me alegraba por que sabia que estando era feliz como yo estando al suyo.

Esa noche nos acostamos tarde ya que bella se quedo platicando con alice por teléfono ,

Amor que tanto hablan?- pregunte mientras la ayudaba a acostarse

Pues de los bebes- contesto sonriendo

3 horas?-

De ellos podemos hablar 24 y no nos aburriríamos jamás- contesto

Ok amor pues descansa si – dije dándole un beso en la frente y acomodándome junto a ella

A la mañana siguiente , me levante a 6:00am por que tenia una junta con unos inversionistas , la vi tan tranquilamente dormida como hacia mucho que no , que no quise despertarla , solo le di un beso en la frente me fui.

Como a las 10:00 mi secretaria Jessica entro a la sala de juntas , donde me encontraba yo con los inversionistas

Sr Cullen tiene un mensaje- dijo mi secretaria desde la puerta

Después me lo da Jessica- dije sin despegar los ojos del contrato que tenia en las manos

Sr Cullen- es urgente – insistió

Que puede ser tan urgente que no puede esperar un rato mas=- pregunte molesto

Llamo su madre hace 10 minutos para avisar que su esposa había entrado en labor de parto-

QUEEEEEEE? – me pare de inmediato

Con que me hubiera dicho esposa , era suficiente – grite y Salí corriendo sin importarme nada mas

La verdad es que no se como demonios pude llegar al hospital, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero lo logre y llegue. Al primero que vi fue a mi padre

Como esta bella?- pregunte

Tranquilo hijo lo esta llevando bien ok – dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda

Quiero estar con ella-

Claro , le va a hacer cesaría , puedes entrar si gustas

Claro que si , no me separare de ella para nada

Mi padre me dijo donde debía cambiarme y lavarme para entrar al quirófano , cuando por fin vi a mi hermosa esposa , el alma me volvió al cuerpo

Todo esta bien – dijo mi bella

Que no se supone que soy yo el que debe tranquilizarte – respondí con una sonrisa

Si se supone pero estas mas pálido que nada- dijo ella

Dr Phil – bueno pues comencemos ,

Yo trague en seco cuando vi que el dr tomaba el bisturí y lo acercaba al hermoso vientre de mi esposa

Hijo estas bien?- pregunto mi padre

Yo solo vi cuando el dr corto la delicada piel de mi hermosa bella y después no vi nada.

Desperté en el sofá cama de una habitación del hospital y mi familia estaba ahí , algunos con cara de burla y otros con cara de preocupación

Que paso?- pregunte confundido

Te desmayaste Edward- dijo jasper

No me imagino a Edward cullen desmayándose en el parto de su esposa- se burlo emmet

Y bella y los bebes?- pregunte preocupado

Están en perfectas condiciones, déjame decirte que tu desmayo ayudo mucho a bella- dijo mi padre

Por que?

Por que le dio tanta ternura verte asi , que se relajo mucho y claro el que también diera risa tu forma de desmayarte- dijo riendo mi padre

No se burlen no saben lo impactante que es- dijo en tono de defensa

Hijo no te preocupes – dijo mi madre

Bueno pasando a lo importante como están? A que hora podre verlos?- pregunte

Bueno pues antes que nada ustedes esperaban tres varones no?

Si me dices que en vez de 3 son 4 prepárame una cama en el hospital- dijo angustiado de la respuesta

No hijo son tres solo que no son tres varones- dijo mi padre

A no?

No , son dos varones y una hermosa niña – dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa

QUE?- pregunte emocionado

Que tienes una princesa – dijo alice

Bella ya lo sabe?

Si y esta feliz – dijo Renne

Quiero verla – dije con urgencia

Mi padre solo asintió y me llevo a ver a mi esposa, que venia en la camilla ,ya la llevaban a su habitación, en cuanto la vi ,volví a vivir, se veía hermosa, radiante , tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Tenemos una niña y dos niños- dijo emocionada

Lo se amor y estoy feliz- conteste dándole un beso en la frente

Ya los viste?- pregunto con ternura

No

Amor creo que si tenemos mas hijos , tu no entraras al quirófano- dijo mi amada esposa

Lo siento amor no quise desmayarme

La verdad es que no sabían a quien atender si a mi o a ti – dijo divertida

Cuando entramos a la habitación del hospital , toda la familia la felicito, solo esperamos que nos llevaran a nuestros pequeños hijos y a nuestra princesa .

Cuando la enfermera entro , traía un carrito con mis dos angelitos eran, hermoso, perfectos , eran Anthony y Evans , mi esposa y yo los contemplábamos mientras toda la familia nos felicitaba y elogiaba a lo pequeños, cuando entro otra enfermera con nuestra pequeña princesa.

Bella y yo no podíamos creer que ya teníamos a nuestros bebes con nosotros , era el momento mas feliz de mi existencia , cuando tome a la bebe para mostrársela a bella.

Se llamara Rennesme – dijo mi esposa

Como?- pregunte

Rennesme, Renne por mi mama y Esme por tu mama- dijo con una gran sonrisa

No pude decir nada por que mi madre y Renne comenzaron a llorar, alice y Rosalie ya estaban haciendo un intinerario de tiendas de ropa de bebe , mientras emmet y jasper discutían como sus primos cuidarían a mi pequeña , Charlie y mi padre , solo reían , mientras que bella y yo solo nos mirábamos , no había necesidad de palabras , sabíamos perfectamente bien lo que los dos pensábamos.

Los primero días fueron difíciles a decir verdad, lo difícil no era que se despertaran cada hora , lo difícil era cuando se despertaban los tres al mismo tiempo , bella había decidido tomarse un año para solo estar con los bebes, no quería perderse nada de ellos, al igual que yo, asi que organizaba lo mejor posible mi tiempo en la oficina para que no tuviera que quedarme mas tiempo del necesario .

Los bebes de Rosalie y emmet , estaban hermoso ya tenia 2 meses y medio mis bebes 1 y medio , ya que bella no llego a los nueve meses y a alice ya le faltaba poco para que su hermoso bebe naciera, me daba gusto que mi hermosa princesa , tuviera muchos primos que la cuidaran.

Las siguientes semanas , pasaron de lo mas rápido, hoy internarían a alice para la llegada de su hermoso bebe , cuando llegamos al hospital , fuimos a la habitación de alice, la verdad es que cuando llegamos no entendimos por que emmet ,Rosalie, mi padre y la madre de alice se encontraban afuera pegados a la puerta.

Que pasa- pregunto bella

Que ahí adentro esta una fiera- contesto emmet

Por que?- pregunte divertido

Pobre jasper no se cuantas veces lo ha regaños alice en el dia- dijo Rosalie

Esta nerviosa- dijo mi padre

Y por eso están aquí? Pregunto bella

No, estamos aquí por que indujeron el parto de tu hermana y esta teniendo contracciones, y ella no las esta tomando tan bien como tu y Rosalie- dijo mi padre

Que tan mal?- pregunte

Nada mas imagínate que estemos aquí afuera parados , temiendo por la integridad física de jasper- contesto emmet

Muy mal – dijo bella

Ok tenemos que entrar y apoyar- dijo rose

A quien a jasper o a alice?- pregunto emmet

A alice ella es la que va a parir- dijo Rosalie

Si pero jasper va a sufrir un colapso nervioso , seguido de un infarto – dijo emmet

Ok los hombres con jasper y las mujeres con alice- dijo organizando mi esposa

Ok – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Poco a poco entramos a la habitación de alice, jasper tenia la cara como si acabara de ver un fantasma y alice estaba roja como un tomate .

La verdad es que no dimos tiempo que dijeran nada, y sacamos a jasper de ahí para que el también se tranquilizara , mientras que las mujeres se quedaban con alice, para que ella no terminara matando al pobre de jazz.

Esta muy enojada- nos dijo jazz

No esta enojada- conteste

Esta asustada- continuo emmet

Y es normal hijo- lo reconforto mi padre

Dice que jamás la volveré a tocar- dijo jasper

Tranquilo rose me dijo lo mismo el dia que nacieron los gemelos , y ahora quiere otro bebe

Si hombre tranquilo- dije tratando de animarlo

Lo estábamos logrando hasta que se oyo una voz por el altavoz

Dr Carlisle Cullen se le solicita en labor departo

Dr Carlisle Cullen se le solicita en labor departo

Llego la hora – dijo mi padre, que se levanto y todos lo seguimos , cuando llegamos a la habitación de alice, jasper no quería entrar.

Vamos jazz entra - dije

Ella me dijo que no me quería cerca – dijo mi hermano triste

Iba a decir algo cuando se oyó la voz de la pequeña alice

SI MI MARIDO NO ESTA AQUÍ MI HIJO NO NACE- grito a todo pulmón ,iba a voltear a decirle algo cuando el ya estaba entrando a la habitación.

Emmet ,Rosalie, Renne mi esposa y yo nos quedamos afuera en espera del primer llanto de ese esperado bebe.

**ALICE POV**

La verdad es que no estaba enojada , mas bien muy pero muy asustada , y me la había pasado regañando a mi pobre marido todo el bendito dia, la verdad es que fue un alivio que los muchachos se lo llevaran a tomar aire fresco

Bella- alice cálmate

Rosalie- pobre jazz esta mas que asustado

Alice- lo se pero no puedo evitarlo

Renne- te entiendo hija , cuando tu naciste golpee a tu padre con una charola

Bella- por que?

No lo se – contesto mi madre riendo

Pase un rato platicando con ellas, cuando un monitor que estaba conectado a mi vientre empezó hacer sonidos , llegaron dos enfermeras que inmediatamente sacaron a mi familia, las enfermeras me comenzaron a preparar y llego el Dr Phil

Phil – que gusto me ha dado recibir a todos los bebes cullen

Alice- si mi padre confía mucho en usted y se que mis sobrinos y mi hijo están en las mejores manos

Phil – bien alice, pues esto indica que es hora de pujar

Alice- no, falta mi marido

Phil- el bebe ya quiere salir – dijo presionándome

Alice- SI MI MARIDO NO ESTA AQUÍ MI HIJO NO NACE- grite desesperada

Cuando vi a mi jasper entrar, sentí un gran alivio ,

Estoy aquí pequeña-

Perdón por ser tan histérica- dije

Perdóname tu a mi por no saber comprender si , ahora necesito que pujes nena- dijo mi marido tomándome de la mano

Phil- bien alice puja- y eso empecé a hacer , pujaba mientras yo apretaba la mano de mi marido

Phil- muy bien alice, excelente trabajo ahora una vez mas

Jasper- espere doc – dijo mi marido cambiando de mano- es que creo que esta mano ya me la rompió dijo enseñándole la mano que le tenia tomada antes

Phil- bien alice una vez mas - yo puje con todas las fuerzas que tenia , y no descansaría hasta que oyera el llanto de mi bebe. Asi que me esforcé mas, aunque sentí a mi marido temblar , por fin salió nuestro pequeño Robert

Cuando oí el llanto de nuestro bebe , no pude evitar llorar , vi que jasper también tenia los ojos humedecidos .

Phil- esta mas que perfecto – dijo dirigiéndose a mi esposo

Jasper- lo se alice solo hace las cosas perfectas- dijo mi marido con una gran sonrisa

Alice- quiero verlo – pedi

Cuando la enfermera me dio , vi que tenia el hermoso cabello color miel de su padre, todos empezaron a entran a la habitación, ahora si la familia estaba completa .

Que les pareció , espero les guste este cap

**Recuerden dejen sus comentarios , que son muy importantes para mi y los tomare muy encuenta para mejor la historia.**


	14. no cambiaria nada

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE , NADA MAS LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA **

**HOLA DE NUEVO COMO ESTAN, SE QUE ESTE CAÍTULO ES MUY CORTO , PERO ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A UN GRAN AMIGO QUE ME CONTO COMO HABIAN SIDO LOS PRIMEROS MESES DE SU MATRIMONIO , CUANDO NACIO SU BEBE.**

**QUE CREN EL PROXIMO CAP ES EL FINAL , LO SE A MI ME DUELE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA , SOLO QUIERO PREGUNTARLES SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA SECUELA CON LOS HIJOS DE EDWARD EMMET Y JASPER , YA GRANDES , LA HARE SI USTEDES QUIEREN.**

**PASANDO A OTROS ASUNTOS QUIERO PEDIRLES SE PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS **VIDAS_**DESENFRENADAS Y UN TRONO EN JUEGO**_** , PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN**

**PUES LOS DEJO DE ABURRIR Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP **

**BESOS **

**EDWARD POV**

Bueno pues ya habían pasado dos meses desde nacimiento del hermoso bebe de alice, los domingos en casa de mis papas eran la locura, seis bebes, que se llevan por meses , pero que tienen el poder de hacer brincar a 10 personas al mismo tiempo es increíble.

Como era costumbre en domingo, hoy estábamos en casa de mis padres, estaban mis hermanos y los papas de bella, toda la familia reunida, por fin habían logrado dormir al ultimo bebe que quedaba despierto .

Estábamos planeando el bautizo ya que habíamos decido bautizarlos a todos el mismo dia

Rosalie- rentemos uno juegos inflables –

Para que si los bebes no pueden usarlos- dijo alice

Pero se verían lindos- dijo emmet

Que lindos ni que nada- respondió alice

Pues yo quiero inflables y los vamos a tener- respondió decidida Rosalie

Yo te apoyo bebe- dijo emmet dándole un beso

De quien va a ser la fiesta de los bebes o de ustedes- pregunto Charlie divertido

De todos- grito alice

Mi pequeña esta emocionada con la fiesta- conto jasper

No cambias hija- la prendió Renne

Todavía falta ver lo del pastel – dijo mi amada esposa

Tranquila dijo mi madre- tenemos pruebas de pastel la semana que viene

Asi no la pasamos como dos horas, hasta que oímos que un bebe comenzó a llorar, emmet , jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver con miedo, y salimos corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraban los bebes

Cuando entramos los tres a la habitación, todos los bebes dormían plácidamente , los tres nos quedamos como idiotas, en la puerta esperando que nuestros hijos se despertaran y comenzaran a llorar , pero ninguno lo hizo, así que lentamente salimos de la habitación, cuando regresamos al comedor donde se encontraban todos y vimos que nuestras mujeres estaban demasiado sonrientes .

Se despertaron?- pregunto alice

No , verdad que oímos un llanto?- pregunto jasper como si estuviéramos locos

Creo que si- dijo mi esposa.

Paso como media hora cuando volvimos a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, por obvias razones, otra vez nos levantamos corriendo como locos, creo que en la carrera me lleve un florero de mi mama, cuando llegamos nuevamente a la habitación de los bebes, todos seguían dormidos, pero hasta ahora me había percatado de algo.

Ya vieron que ninguna de nuestras mujeres se para cuando se oyo el llanto? Pregunte

A que te refieres?- pegunto jasper

Nos estamos volviendo locos- dijo emmet lleno de miedo

Pues esa es una opción, pero creo que ellas nos están jugando una broma- bajamos lentamente y sin hacer ruido y nos paramos sin que nos vieran cerca del comedor y ahí estaba mi respuesta hasta mi padre y Charlie nos habían traicionado, todos estaban muertos de la risa , con la broma que nuestras esposa, claro ellas habían grabado el llanto de uno de los bebes y nos lo ponían para saliéramos corriendo peor que los tres chiflados.

Que graciosas – dije entrando al comedor

Casi me muero , pensando que me había vuelto loco- dijo emmet agitando las manos

No es divertido- agrego jasper

Amor solo fue una pequeña bromita- dijo rose abrazando a emmet

Ja ja no ven como me divertí- le conteste

Ya muchachos la verdad es que si era divertido ver su cara de angustia de que se despertaran los seis bebes al mismo tiempo- dijo mi padre

Si y tu te uniste al enemigo- dijo jasper

Cual enemigo? Pregunto alice acercándose a jasper

Ninguno amor –dijo nervioso , la verdad es que todos le teníamos miedo a alice

La verdad es que nos divertimos un rato- dijo mi hermosa bella

Si se divirtieron con nuestro sufrimiento- le conteste

En ese momento se volvió a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

No somos tan idiotas para caer esta vez- dijo emmet sentándose tranquilamente

Claro no somos tan estúpidos – dijo jasper

Ja no caeremos dije sentándome con jasper

O mueven su trasero en este momento o les juro que los dejo eunucos – grito alice desde la escalera

Mi madre comenzó a reir – vallan por que conociendo a sus esposas, pueden que cumplan lo que les grito alice- dijo mi madre lo que provoco que mi padre y mis suegros casi se cayeran de las silla de risa.

Nos volteamos a ver y salimos peor que balas a la habitación de lo bebes por tercera vez , pero esta vez si que estaba llorando y los 6.

Tardamos 40 minutos en calmarlos, cuando por fin lo logramos, era hora de irnos , asi que mucho cuidado y hasta me daba miedo respirar, por miedo a que se despertaran mis tres angelitos.

Cuando por fin pudimos poner a los bebes en sus respectivas cunas, sin despertar a ninguno, mi encantadora esposa y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Sabes hoy me di cuenta de algo- dije susurrándole al oído

De que amor?- pregunto mientras se quitaba los aretes

No he hecho el amor con mi esposa por 4 meses- dije lamiendo su oreja

Valla que mala esposa tienes- contesto girándose para estar frente a mi

No es mala, solo que no ha tenido tiempo- dijo empezando a besar su hermoso cuello

Pues creo que te debe muchas noches- comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa

Y los intereses que no se te olvide- dije acariciando su hermoso trasero

Poco a poco ella me llevo a la cama, me aventó en ella y se puso sobre mi para tener el control y eso me encantaba la volvía loco, comenzó a besar mi cuello y su mano estaba en mi miembro , estaba demasiado excitado, cuando le quite la falda, lo que no nos había permitido estar juntos en 4 meses despertó ,

Creo que no quieren que papi sea feliz- dije bajando a mi esposa de mi

Solo son los primero meses- dijo mi esposa poniéndose una bata

Si y cuando empiecen a caminar entraran a la habitación en cualquier momento - le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de los bebes

Y cuando sean adolecentes ,no podremos por que estaremos preocupados por saber donde esta?- dijo mi esposa con burla

Pero sabes no cambiaria nada – dije entrando a la habitación de mis tres hijos

**RECUERDEN QUE SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI **


	15. FINAL?

**Espero les guste es el final de la historia recuerden que si quieren SECUELA háganmelo saber **

**Saludos **

**BELLA POV**

Después de semanas de organización del bautizo, por fin había llegado el día, la verdad es que había sido una locura, teníamos a 6 bebes gateando por todos lados, y no podíamos, controlarlos ya que nuestros adorados esposos estaban viendo la llegada de los meseros y viendo que colocaran los inflables, ya que Rosalie se había salido con la suya , aunque bueno eso no me extrañaba en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno después que logramos contralar a los 6 hermosos bebes, pudimos bajar a la sala, ya que el bautizo seria en el jardín de la casa de los culle, los pusimos en sus sillitas, alejados de papillas o cualquier cosa que los pudiera ensuciar.

Habíamos decidido que todos seriamos padrinos de todos, no queríamos a nadie extraño en nuestra burbuja de felicidad familiar, aparte no confiábamos en nadie para que cuidara de nuestros hijos que no fuera nuestra propia familia.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los niños se portaron muy bien, y gracias a dios habían llegado limpios al final de la ceremonia.

Habíamos organizado un desayuno para todos lo invitados, que la verdad no conocía a la mitad , ya que algunos eran amigos de Carlisle y otros de mi padre, asi como gente que conocían mi marido, jasper y emmet de sus trabajos, pero estaba feliz había varios niños y nuestros hijos se estaban divirtiendo, sobre todo después de Rosalie alice y yo pasáramos una hora tratando de bajar a nuestros maridos de los inflables.

Edward bájate de ahí, estos juegos son para los niños- le gritaba ya que el estaba brincado en un castillo inflable

Tu deberías de subirte es muy divertido- decía mi marido jugando como un niño

Emmet Swan bájate de ahí o subiré por ti- gritaba rose

Súbete bebe y no querrás bajarte- decía emmet avenando a jasper

Si deberían de subirse- decía jasper

Jasper por favor bájate , si amor prometo no volverte a gritar tanto- decía mi hermana avergonzada de que todo el mundo viera a nuestros maridos brincando en castillito

Noooooo- grito jasper soltando la carcajada

Subiré por ti jasper hale – grito mi hermana quitándose lo zapatos para subirse al juego

Te vas a subir?- pregunte asombrada

Tu que crees? Alguien tiene que bajarlos , ayúdenme a subir – nos pidió alice , así que Rosalie la tomo de un lado y yo del otro y la ayudamos

Alice subió, he intento intimidarlos con mil amenazas pro nuestros maridos , pero al parecer nuestros maridos estaban reviviendo su años de infancia, así que en vez de intimidante por ella, la aventaron a la cama de pelotas, algunos invitados comenzaron a reír

Les agradecería me ayudaran – dijo alice viéndonos a Rosalie y a mi

Asi que rose y yo nos quitamos los zapatos, y nos metimos a intentar ayudar a alice, pero nuestros maridos pudieron mas que nosotras y la verdad es nosotras también no estábamos divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

Nuestros padres de acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros , la verdad es que al principio mi madre y Esme estaban un poco molestas por que los niños querían subirse a los juegos pero no podían por que había seis locos jugando en ellos, la verdad es que el mas feliz de todos era emmet , nos metimos a la alberca de pelotas.

Después de un rato , nos bajamos la verdad es que casi se me salía el corazón de andar brincado tanto.

Por fin el dia había terminado , todo había salido bien sin contar la vergüenza de habernos subido al a los jugos de los niños. Salimos cada quien para su casa.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido los bebes empezaron a cumplir su primer año , la fiestas eran muy seguidas, entre los cumpleaños de los bebes , los cumpleaños de nuestros maridos, todavía no terminábamos de organizar una cuando ya teníamos que empezar a organizar la otra.

La verdad es que yo había decidió dejar te trabajar definitivamente, tener tres hijos no era fácil, y mas si estaban empezando a caminar y a agarrar todo.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido contratar a alguien que me ayudara con los niños, claro que la escogería yo y con ayuda y consejos de Rosalie y alice.

Vimos a 15 personas y ninguna nos convencía , hasta que llego un Ángel de nombre Sue una mujer de 50 años, que era un amor, digo no es que me preocupara que la niñera fuera joven o no verdad?, pero prefería una mujer madura.

3 AÑOS DESPUS

Por dios los niños ya tenían 4 años, no lo podía creer , el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hoy los llevaríamos a su primer día en el kínder, íbamos a ir todo, yo no quería separarme de mis hijos y alice y Rosalie estaban igual que yo, pero sabíamos que era un proceso natural , y sabíamos que estarían juntos.

Cuando llegamos al kínder Rosalie emmet , alice y jasper ya estaba ahí.

Hola – dijo alice – abrazo dando a los niños

Hola ti ali- dijo rennesme

Hola- dijo Ethan desde los brazos de emmet

Después de saludarnos todos, era momento de dejar a nuestros retoños

Anthony , evan – quiero que cuiden a su hermana por favor- dijo Edward

Tu también Robert recuerden que ella es la princesita y tenemos que cuidarla – dijo alice

Por dios dejen a mi hija- dije tratando de que ya no aconsejaran mas a los niños

Eliot y Ethan la van a cuidar bien- dijo emmet orgulloso

Basta - dijo Rosalie -, nessi tienen que tener amiguitos.

Ok ya dejen que entre a la escuela- dije separando a mi hijos de Edward que los tenia abrazados.

Amor podemos optar por la educación en casa- dijo emmet con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Oso ya hablamos de esto

Por lo menos nessi- dijo Edward angustiado

Yo apoyo a Edward – contesto jasper

Yo apoyo nada ,nessi también tiene derecho a tener amiguitas , ha de estar harta rodeada de puros niños.- dijo alice

Pero es una bebe- contesto Edward aun mas angustiado

Papa ya hablamos de esto ,- dijo mi pequeña niña levantando la ceja –

Perdón??- pregunto Edward aun mas asombrado

Que ya lo hablamos y me prometiste pórtate bien cuando me trajeras- dijo mi hija sacando esa adorable sonrisa de su padre

Ya vámonos - grito evan

Sin mas remedio dejamos a los niños, pero lo peor fue que ninguno de nuestros maridos se quería ir , casi ,casi se querían quedar hasta la hora de la salida.

Edward vámonos por favor- suplique

No , aquí me quedo por si necesitan algo- dijo suspirando tristemente

No van a necesitar nada – dijo alice

Ese es el problema que ya no nos van a pelar , y ya no van a jugar con nosotros por que van a tener amiguitos y sus papis ya no van a importar- dijo emmet al borde de las lagrimas

Oso , cálmate, ellos siempre nos van a necesitar , somos sus papas, y siempre vamos a estar con ellas- lo reconforto Rosalie

Pero y si no?-pregunto jasper asustado

Tranquilos, solo es el kínder preocúpense cuando entren a la preparatoria – dijo con una sonrisa

Nessi se va de monja – dijo Edward

Cariño ni se va de monja ni de nada que ella no quiera , cálmate y vámonos a la casa- dije lo mas tranquila

Claro es normal , que cuando vallan a la secundaria la casa va a estar llena de chicos buscando a nessi y las novias de los niños – dijo alice emocionada

QUE??????????? CUALES NOVIOS ¿???- pregunto Edward al borde de la histeria

Amor tiene 4 años , cálmate- dije

Yo di mi primer beso a los 4años - dijo emmet

Si pero tu eres un pervertido – dijo Rosalie

Vamos por nessi – dijo jasper

Edward y jasper iban rumbo a la entrada de la escuela cuando alice y yo los detuvimos

Edward cullen si das un paso mas te juro , que jamás volverás a tocarme sin contar que tu hija no te perdonara me entendiste – dije molesta

Pero…- intento decir

Pero nada y tu jasper no le sigas la ideas al celoso posesivo este y vámonos para la casa AHORA-grito alice tomando a su marido del brazo

Tu también cullen vámonos ya – y lo jale

La verdad es que estaba siendo mas difícil para Edward separase de la nessi, la cuidaba como su sombra, no quería imaginarme cuando entrara a la preparatoria y tuviera novio.

Lo que si sabia es que Edward siempre querría lo mejor para nuestros tres hijos, la verdad es que éramos una familia muy grande , simplemente 6 niños de 4 años, era peligroso.

Alice y Rosalie, decidieron no tener mas hijos, la verdad es que ya teníamos bastante cuando juntábamos a todos lo primitos, Edward y yo dijimos que si teníamos uno mas, nos faltarían brazos y piernas, asi que con los tres que habíamos tenido era suficiente.

La tradición de reunirnos todos los domingos seguía presente las dos familia los Swan y los cullen.

Valla han pasado casi 5 años desde que ustedes se empezaron a llevar bien – dijo Carlisle

Valla nuestro plan funciono- dijo mi madre

Si y valla que funciono mira que darnos 6 nietos el mismo año- dijo esme divertida viendo a los niños correr

Todo para unir nuestras empresas y hace apenas un año que lo hicimos – dijo mi padre

Ose que ustedes querían unir las empresas- pregunto emmet indignado

Sabes oso a veces le pido a dios paciencia contigo por que si me da fuerza te mato- le respondió rose a lo que todos reímos

Bueno la verdad es que yo estoy feliz de nos mandaran a ese viaje- recordó alice

Si ahí yo te apoyo pequeña- dijo jasper

Que raro , tu nunca la apoyas- dijo rose en tono de burla

A mi ese viaje me dio lo mejor de mi vida- reconocí

La verdad papa te agradezco que nos dijeras a mi y a mis hermanos SE TIENEN QUE CASAR.- reconoció mi marido mirándome con el profundo amor que me tiene.

**FIN**

**Que les pareció? Fue muy difícil para mi escribir el final, ya que se tiene que casar fue mi primer historia , pero que creen? **

**Quería preguntarles si quieren que halla una secuela?**

**Si es asi háganmelo saber y les prometo subirla lo antes posible**

**De verdad muchas gracias a todas y todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis locuras , de dejarme un REVIWE de verdad no saben lo que me motivan, espero no decepcionarlos con el final.**

**De verdad muchas gracias y no olviden pasarse a mi otras historias, UN TRONO EN JUEGO, VIDAS DESENFRENADAS, Y VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA.**

**LOS QUIERO **

**ANNA **


End file.
